


Хорошие девочки не попадают в злодейский рай

by MSIEEG



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bondage, Coma, Escape, Evil Plans, F/M, Fake Wedding, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Heavy Petting, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Petting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSIEEG/pseuds/MSIEEG
Summary: Роксана Ричи борется с синдромом хорошей девочки самым радикальным способом, который только можно вообразить.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Моя очередная попытка написать мини PWP закончилась провалом. Всё как всегда.  
> Наслаждайтесь долгой историей.  
> Я сделала кучу секс-меток, но на самом деле тут целых восемь глав, полностью свободных от секса, просто сейчас, когда я выкладываю, не могу представить, какие ещё метки нужны.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказала Роксана.

– Помощь? – удивился Мегамозг.

Он проверил, насколько сильно верёвки стягивают её талию и завязал последний узел за её спиной.

– Да, – совершенно не обращая на это внимания повторила Роксана, поворачивая голову вслед за его движениями. – Я прохожу психотерапию и мне нужна твоя помощь.

Он резко выпрямился и посмотрел на её лицо. Глаза его хитро сузились.

– Если ты о глубокой психологической травме, которую я нанёс, постоянно похищая тебя...

– Нет, не об этом. Разве я выгляжу травмированной?

– Нет, но... Тогда какую психотерапию ты проходишь?

– Синдром хорошей девочки.

– Хорошей девочки?

Мегамозг удивился и отступил на шаг.

– Ты не представляешь, как с этим тяжело жить! – продолжила Роксана. – Делать только правильные вещи! Пытаться угодить всем и сразу! Бояться сказать что-то такое, что кому-то не понравится, сделать что-то, что кто-то осудит, обидеть кого-то...

– Не помню, чтобы ты боялась меня обидеть, – нахмурился Мегамозг.

– Это другое, ты злодей, я на стороне добра, ты похищаешь меня, причиняя зло, пытаешься запугивать и угрожать и это даёт мне полное право не быть с тобой максимально милой.

Мегамозг театрально приложил пальцы к груди, делая вид, что расчувствовался.

– Оу. Приятно чувствовать себя особенным. Что дальше? Погоди, а как насчёт Мачомена? Его ты тоже не боишься обидеть?

– Шутишь? Он мой друг, как я могу обидеть его?

– Понял. Значит, я особенный. Теперь продолжай.

Роксана закатила глаза.

– В общем... Я стараюсь быть милой и правильной со всеми. Ведь я же хорошая девочка. Ох, это ужасно! Я живу как в аду, шаг влево, шаг вправо, у меня нервный срыв и я неделю глотаю таблетки, от которых хочу только спать, или у меня начинается бессонница, а когда перестаю их пить, у меня со временем начинается паника, что я могу опять кого-то обидеть. И мне приходится соглашаться на что-нибудь, чего я не хочу, чтобы никого не расстроить, потому что это правильно... Ужасно. В последнее время всё хуже и хуже. И знаешь, отчасти это твоя вина, потому что из-за твоих похищений мне постоянно приходится сталкиваться с... Я теперь никогда не уверена, правильные я принимаю решения или нет!

Потерявший дар речи Мегамозг просто смотрел на неё с вытянувшимся от удивлением лицом.

– Серьёзно?

– Да. А мой психолог мне совершенно не помогает, только выкачивает из меня деньги, а я не могу от него отказаться, потому что из-за меня он потеряет доход и не сможет платить за квартиру.

– Может, он потеряет доход потому что он плохой специалист, а ты тут не при чём?

– Какая разница? Если бы я набралась смелости и сказала ему раньше, что не хочу продолжать с ним работать, он бы не влез в ипотеку.

– Роксана, ты не обязана отвечать за последствия для человека, который сам не рассчитывает свои силы, и особенно для того, кто вредит тебе. Или ты единственный человек в Метросити, который к нему ходит?

– Нет, но...

– Назови его имя, я с ним потолкую.

Мегамозг приосанился и демонстративно положил руку на рукоять обезвоживателя.

– Это не та помощь, которую я от тебя прошу! – поспешила вставить Роксана.

– Правда?

– Да.

– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я сам стал твоим психологом?

– Нет, но... То есть, отчасти. Нет, мне нужно твоё участие, что делать я уже наметила сама.

– А с какой стати я должен тебе помогать?

– Потому что тебе понравится, – Роксана вдруг улыбнулась.

– Понравится?

– Да. Помнишь, ты мне предлагал перейти на сторону зла?

– Ты решила перейти на сторону зла?! – воскликнул Мегамозг, подскочив на месте.

– Нет! Да дослушай ты! Я не перейду на сторону зла. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Никогда. Но я решила... Я хочу сделать что-то плохое и эгоистичное.

– Оу... – протянул Мегамозг и с интересом приблизился к ней, изогнув одну бровь и сложив пальцы домиком. – Ну и что же? Сажать котят на деревья? Переводить бабушек на неправильную сторону дороги? Воровать газеты?

– Нет, это скорее что-то плохое, далеко за рамками границ дозволенного, но не приносящее вреда окружающим.

– Интересно, – задумчиво проговорил Мегамозг. – И что же это может быть такое, с учётом того, что вещи, не приносящие вреда окружающим, обычно не запрещены и не являются плохими?

– Нарушение принятых норм морали и этики, – серьёзно сказала Роксана.

– Ты собираешься писать на заборах?

– Ты издеваешься?

– Нет, я тебя не понимаю.

Роксана закатила глаза.

– А ещё гений, – проворчала она.

– Эй, – Мегамозг обиженно прикрылся плащом. – То, что я не понимаю твоих намёков, ещё не означает...

Он внезапно подошёл к ней вплотную и наклонился над самым её лицом, прошептав так, что дыхание коснулось её кожи, вызвав волну мурашек:

– Или это хитрый способ обмануть меня, заболтать, закружить голову и заставить отпустить вас, мисс Ричи?

Этого было достаточно. Роксана вытянула шею, прикрыла глаза и припала к его тёплым, мягким губам. Он смотрел на неё широко распахнутыми удивлёнными глазами, но не мог пошевелиться и прервать невесомый поцелуй, пока она не разомкнула губы.

– Зачем вы это сделали? – очень тихим, севшим голосом проговорил он.

– Когда ты так близко, я не могу перестать думать, какие твои губы на вкус, – прошептала она, лениво приоткрыв глаза.

Он отстранился, приложив пальцы к своим губам. Его лицо было растеряно и даже испугано. Он молчал, потому что не мог подобрать слов, вероятно, не в силах поверить, что только что произошло. В этот миг его взгляд был совсем детским, удивлённым и трогательным.

– Хорошие девочки не целуют плохих мальчиков, – сказала она. – Но я тебя поцеловала, и я всё ещё хорошая девочка, мир не рухнул и конец света не наступил. Тебе не понравилось?

Вместо ответа он сделал шаг вперёд, снова наклонился над ней и посмотрел в её глаза с немым вопросом. Роксана чувствовала его сбившееся взволнованное дыхание и это заставило её возбуждённо облизнуть губы. Словно это был сигнал, Мегамозг со стоном впился в её губы долгим, жадным поцелуем. Его тонкие пальцы пробежались по её щеке вниз, к шее, погладив нежную кожу. Она тоже тихо застонала, приоткрыв рот и несмело коснувшись языком его языка. Словно испугавшись, он тут же отпустил её. Он не сразу смог восстановить дыхание и прекратить всматриваться в её лицо испуганными глазами.

– Роксана... – тяжело прошептал он. – Мисс Ричи... Я вас поздравляю, вы только что совершили ужасное злодейство. Вы собираетесь на этом останавливаться?

– Пока нет, – шёпотом ответила она. – Мне понравилось. И я всё ещё не разобралась, какой у тебя вкус.

Он снова наклонился к ней и поцеловал, нежно разведя её губы, гораздо смелее и в этот раз сам проник в её рот языком. Она застонала от удовольствия и он обхватил её голову руками, запустив пальцы в её волосы. Их стоны слились в один, породив сводящую с ума вибрацию и Мегамозг снова отстранился.

– Мы не должны были этого делать, – строго сказал он, пытаясь взять дыхание под контроль и отойдя на два шага.

Роксана разочарованно вздохнула, он посмотрел на неё с укоризной и заявил, нахмурившись, сердито, сложив руки за спиной:

– Вы правы, хорошие девочки не целуют плохих мальчиков. Это было секундное помутнение. Ошибка.

– Я давно хотела... – прошептала она. – Ты не представляешь, какой у тебя умопомрачительный голос...

– Пожалуйста, Роксана, – он закрыл рукой глаза и отвернулся. – Не надо.

– Прости, – прошептала Роксана. – Я сделала тебе больно? Прости. Я не хотела, я правда не думала, что ты не хотел бы...

Он метнулся к ней и закрыл её рот рукой, но тут же отдёрнул.

– Я хотел, – хрипло сказал он. – Но мы не должны.

– Я знаю.

Они снова долго смотрели друг другу в глаза.

– Я должен развязать тебя, – он решительно потянулся к верёвкам и ловкими движениями стал развязывать узлы. – Я должен отпустить тебя, и больше никогда не похищать. Я не имею права...

Он опустился перед ней на колени, чтобы быстрее закончить. Как только её руки освободились, она положила их на плечи Мегамозга и он снова замер и замолчал, не отводя глаз от неё. Она медленно провела пальцами вверх по его кожаному обитому шипами воротнику и коснулась его щеки. Он не шевелился. Стряхивая с себя верёвки, она потянулась к нему, нагнувшись над его лицом.

– Дай мне шанс, – прошептала она ему в губы. – Один маленький шанс. Без оглядки, мыслей и моральных терзаний. Не думая о будущем. Просто секундный порыв. Одно желание. Хотя бы раз.

– Как такое возможно? – он обнял её и притянул к себе, уткнувшись лицом в её шею. – Я ведь монстр.

– Прости, но нет, – с тихим смешком ответила Роксана, устраиваясь у него между коленями.

– Я мучаю тебя. Похищаю. Лишаю свободы, выбора. Запугиваю. Связываю. Использую. Это ненормально. Это противоестественно.

– Противоестественно что?

– Противоестественно... то, что ты сейчас делаешь. Ты должна ненавидеть меня, а не...

– Вовсе нет. По правде, это всё довольно забавно. Я знаю, что ты никогда не обидишь меня и не причинишь вреда. Мне даже нравится, когда ты меня связываешь, потому что это освобождает меня от всякой ответственности, и я могу говорить всё, что хочу, не переживая... Ты единственный, кто даёт мне такую свободу... Настоящую свободу, быть собой. А сейчас хочу ещё и делать всё, что хочу.

Она повернула голову и слегка прикусила его за мочку уха.

– Ты с ума сошла? – он застонал, сжав её талию в своих руках.

– Нет. Я давно всё решила, – она прошла поцелуями по не защищённой воротником линии от скулы к шее и почувствовала его дрожь. – Мне пришлось ждать целых двенадцать похищений с тех пор, прежде чем мы остались наедине. А твои губы были прямо передо мной всякий раз, как ты угрожал мне, шипел на меня или пытался заставить замолчать. Ты можешь представить, что со мной творилось?

– Поэтому ты так бессовестно флиртовала со мной?

– Можно подумать, ты этим не наслаждался.

Он отстранился и снова поймал её губы, прикусывая нежно, осторожно исследуя её рот языком.

– Роксана... что ты творишь со мной? – простонал он между поцелуями. — Роксана...

– Если ты не хочешь... я могу остановиться... и не мучить тебя.

Она слегка отодвинулась, положив ладони на его плечи и снова заглянув в его глаза.

– Нет. Слишком поздно, Роксана, – он притянул её к себе одной рукой, второй зарылся пальцами в её волосы. – Я теперь в любом случае буду мучиться.

Он накрыл её рот своим и глухо застонал, когда она сильнее прижалась к нему, обхватив руками его голову. Потом она снова скользнула пальцами вниз, подцепила застёжку на груди и скинула с него тяжёлый, покрытый шипами кожаный воротник. Он почувствовал прохладу и её руки, нежно опустившиеся на его плечи и поглаживающие его и снова прервал поцелуй, прислонившись лбом к её лбу и пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

– Роксана, – шёпотом снова сказал он. – Мы не должны так поступать. Это... Плохо.

– Я же сказала, я задумала кое-что плохое и крайне эгоистичное. К чёрту мораль.

– Я даже боюсь представить, если это не всё, что ты задумала.

– Не всё, – страстно выдохнула она, пытаясь снова привлечь его к себе.

Его взгляд стал жёстким.

– Остановись. Ты пожалеешь об этом, – голос, который всегда произносил подобную фразу только с угрозой, вдруг стал испуганным и молящим.

Она нежно провела пальцами по его незащищённой шее к подбородку, невесомо коснулась губ и вернулась обратно.

– А ты? Пожалеешь?

– Я уже жалею, потому что больше никогда не смогу тебя отпустить.

– Тогда почему ты просишь меня остановиться?

– Потому что я сделаю это, только если ты захочешь. Роксана... Это последний шанс отступить назад. Я сделаю всё что ты хочешь Роксана... Но молю, подумай...

Она прикрыла его рот двумя пальцами.

– Я подумала. Я очень хорошо подумала, – она приблизилась вплотную к нему и медленно зашептала на ухо, с удовольствием смакуя ощущение, как её губы невесомо касаются его кожи, пока она говорит, а он начинает вздрагивать от того, что именно она говорит. – Я думала об этом каждый раз после того, как ты похищал меня, после того, как твоё дыхание касалось моей кожи, твои руки так нежно и осторожно связывали меня, а своим голосом ты вызывал дрожь по моему телу, твои губы были так близко, и ты пожирал меня глазами, и я знала, что ты прекрасно понимал все мои намёки... И даже оказавшись дома одна, я не могла перестать думать о тебе, вспоминая, какими глазами ты на меня смотрел. А потом я никогда не могла уснуть, если не опускала руки вниз и не делала своими пальцами то, что я хотела, чтобы ты делал со мной... Сначала медленно, представляя, что это твои губы, а потом...

– Роксана... – протяжно застонал он. – Роксана, что ты творишь... Не говори мне этого, Роксана...

– И я всегда чувствовала себя виноватой, потому что делала это, только думая о тебе... А теперь ещё и ты говоришь мне, будто это неправильно и противоестественно... Скажи, ты разве никогда не думал об этом... Ты так на меня смотрел, называл искусительницей и шептал мне на ухо... Ты никогда не хотел меня?

– Роксана, – снова застонал он, сжав её бёдра. – Я ведь не смогу теперь остановиться, Роксана...

– Это именно то, чего я хочу, – прошептала она, снова покусывая его за мочку уха. – И я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь.

Он со стоном снова потянулся к её губам, обхватив её лицо.

– Зачем ты меня так искушаешь, о коварная? – прошептал он, невесомо касаясь её губ.

– Ты всегда так хотел, чтобы я кричала, – прошептала она ему в ответ невероятно сладким голосом. – Но ты никогда не делал так, чтобы я могла кричать... твоё имя... Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас заставил меня кричать. Долго... Протяжно... Громко...

Он со стоном впился в её губы бесконечно страстно, а потом повалил на пол, накрыл собой и принялся покрывать лихорадочными, суматошными поцелуями её шею, плечи, грудь, губы, снова плечи, и опять губы...

– Не останавливайся... Молю...

Его руки жадно бродили по её телу, нигде не задерживаясь, прерывистое дыхание перемежалось стонами.

– Скажи, что ты хочешь... Скажи, что мне делать, прошу тебя... – шептал он, не прекращая целовать её всюду, куда мог дотянуться.

– Возьми меня, прошу... Сейчас...

Он замер на секунду, а потом снова глубоко страстно поцеловал и она застонала ему в рот, обхватив руками его голову, прижимая его к себе, он подхватил её под бёдра и устроился между её ног, тесно прижавшись к ней и одновременно с ней застонав, делая объятья только крепче.

– Пожалуйста, – снова простонала она, медленно проводя рукой по его груди вниз и вызывая в нём невероятный трепет. – Сейчас...

Раздался грохот. Стены, потолок, пол затряслись. Пронзительно заголосила сирена.

– Мачомен! – испуганно воскликнул Мегамозг, отстранившись. – Я забыл про него! Прости...

– О нет! – протестующе всхлипнула Роксана.

Мегамозг наклонился к ней и невесомо поцеловал.

– В этот раз я тебя ему не отдам, – прошептал он. – Обещаю.

Он подхватил с пола воротник и ловко нацепил на место, оправив по бокам.

– Как я выгляжу?

– Весь покрыт румянцем и с припухшими губами, — томно ответила Роксана, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Вы выглядите не менее компрометирующе, мисс Ричи. К тому же, у вас растрепалась причёска и помято платье.

– Мне положено, я похищена.

Снова грохот, на этот раз, более отдалённый.

– Простите, я совершенно не успеваю вас связать.

– Ничего страшного. Мы всегда можем сделать вид, что я пыталась сбежать.

Мегамозг подошёл к роботизированному оснащённому невероятным количеством оружия огромному костюму, стоявшему всё это время в стороне будто предмет злодейского антуража, и начал облачаться со зловещими щелчками мощного механизма. Точнее, костюм начал сам собираться вокруг него, пока Мегамозг что-то быстро вбивал в маленький компьютер, вмонтированный в мощную робо-руку.

– Отойдите назад, ближе к стулу, — скомандовал он. – А лучше сядьте на место! Вон там, за синей меткой. Когда Мачомен проломит потолок, он должен приземлиться в этот красный круг, а там безопасная зона.

– Ты можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты» хотя бы наедине?

– Не сейчас! Я занят! Я пытаюсь придумать, как победить Мачомена.

– Придумать? Сейчас? У тебя не было плана?

– У меня был план! Но он предусматривал моё временное поражение! Мы должны обойтись без этого.

Раздался ещё один звук удара и с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.

– На сколько метров мы под землёй?

– Тринадцать! Он будет тут через пару секунд.

– Он пытается обрушить на нас толщу земли? – тревожно воскликнула Роксана.

– Нет, он разбирает бетонные плиты. И, похоже, роняет их.

– Первый удар был ужасным!

– Это были мои ракеты, пытались его подбить.

Грохот. Мегамозг с резкими движениями усиленный экзоскелетом, как огромный, мощный робот, подошёл к ней, наклонился и приподнял защитную броню, показавшись.

– Мы должны закончить начатое, – сказал он глубоким, низким голосом и заглянул ей в глаза. – Потому сегодня проиграть больше не входит в мои планы.

Он наклонился и ещё раз быстро поцеловал её. Грохот. В этот раз с потолка упала пара крупных кусков, а стены и пол тряслись сильнее.

– Что значит «больше»? – спросила Роксана, когда он отстранился и отвернулся, чтобы встать в боевую стойку, одновременно с этим прикрывая её от обломков.

– Если захочешь сбежать по безопасному пути, пока мы будем биться, там красная кнопка рядом с дверью! – крикнул он, не поворачиваясь.

Удар. Поднялась пыль.

– Ты планировал свои проигрыши? – настаивала она на ответе.

– Я потом тебя найду! – проигнорировал он её вопрос.

Удар.

– Эй, я с тобой разговариваю!

– Мы потом поговорим!

– Мегамозг! – сердито крикнула она. – Отвечай, когда я тебя спрашиваю!

С невероятным грохотом потолок обвалился, поднялось облако пыли. Перед Роксаной появился умбот и на несколько секунд поставил вокруг неё защитный экран от пыли, пока она не начала оседать. Из серой пелены вперёд шагнул Мачомен, блеснув звёздами на своей эмблеме.

– Ты и это сегодня спланировал?! – воскликнула Роксана, взмахнув рукой в сторону нырнувшего в пыль умбота.

– Я не всё сегодня спланировал! – отозвался Мегамозг. – А теперь мне срочно нужен новый план, прекрати мне мешать! Мне придётся перепрограммировать систему и драться одновременно, ты хоть представляешь как это тяжело? Я ещё и с тобой должен разговаривать?

– Я вам не мешаю? – Мачомен, стряхнув с костюма остатки пыли, изогнул бровь.

– Мешаешь! – зло рявкнул в ответ Мегамозг и выпустил в Мачомена пару маленьких ракет.

Мачомен поймал их в воздухе и сплюснул в руках прежде, чем они взорвались крошечным дымным хлопком между его плотно сжатых ладоней.

– Роксана, ты как? – заботливо спросил Мачомен.

– Я ужасно, так что давайте побыстрее! Мне ещё нужно вытрясти ответы из этого синего хама!

– Ответы?! – Мегамозг рассерженно повернулся в её сторону. – Синего хама?!

Из-за спинных пластин огромного костюма высунулись автоматы и открыли по Мачомену очередь, но Мегамозг в его сторону даже не смотрел. Мачомен прикрыл глаза от пуль и попробовал сделать несколько шагов. Автоматы оказались самонаводящимися.

– А на мои вопросы не хотите ответить, мисс Ричи?! – возмущённо вещал Мегамозг, даже не глядя в его сторону. – Я задам вам такие вопросы, что вам долго придётся выкручиваться, если вы планируете продолжать выкручиваться!

– Что тут произошло? – спросил Мачомен, удивлённый, что на него не обращают внимания.

– Я это тоже хотел бы узнать!

– Я не буду отвечать на твои вопросы, пока ты не ответишь на мои!

– У нас тут бой вообще-то намечается, вопросы не могут подождать?!

Обоймы в автоматах кончились, Мачомен сделал ещё шаг в сторону Мегамозга, когда его робокостюм со скрежетом выбросил их как ненужную деталь и ещё через секунду на их место медленно встал пулемёт М-134.

– В сторону, мы разговариваем! – рявкнул Мегамозг и пулемёт сделал несколько выстрелов, от которых Мачомена отбросило на пару метров. – Вот это я точно сегодня не планировал!

Он подошёл к Роксане, обхватил её огромными роботизированными руками и нажал на красную кнопку. Между ними и Мачоменом опустилась стена, а когда Мачомен разбил её, они уже оказались за дверью и поднимались в лифте.

– Что происходит? – воскликнула Роксана.

– Это я у тебя хочу спросить, что происходит? Ты хоть понимаешь, как сложно драться с Мачоменом, когда ты меня постоянно отвлекаешь? А я не должен ему сегодня проиграть!

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, ты всегда планируешь, когда ты проиграешь, а когда нет?

– Я никогда не планирую, что я проиграю! Я всегда это знаю! – рявкнул Мегамозг.

Роксана замолчала, удивлённо глядя на него.

– Знаешь? – прошептала она.

– Я похож на идиота? – сердито зашипел Мегамозг. – Конечно, я это знаю!

– Но тогда зачем...

Раздался мелодичный звоночек и двери лифта распахнулись. Наверху, в чистом поле, на фоне голубого неба их ждал Мачомен, его плащ красиво развевался, он надменно улыбался, скрестив руки на груди.

– Это и был твой план, Мегамозг?

– Нет, – одним движением Мегамозг оттеснил Роксану в глубину лифта и вышел наружу. – Мой план — чистый воздух.

Из его спины внезапно выросли огромные крылья с мощными турбинами, которые тут же дали залп и Мегамозг взлетел. Мачомен легко поднялся следом за ним и быстро нагнал.

– Убегаешь? – насмешливо спросил он.

– Пытаюсь держать безопасную дистанцию, – Мегамозг сделал крутой вираж и отлетел в сторону, в эту секунду в Мачомена ударили сразу три ракеты, пущенные с наземных установок, и раздался оглушительный взрыв.

Когда дым вокруг Мачомена развеялся, он увидел, что Мегамозг удаляется в сторону города.

– Как бы не так! – с азартом крикнул герой и пустился в погоню.

Робокостюм Мегамозга открыл по нему непрекращающийся залп огня, в воздухе уворачиваться от пуль и гранат было куда проще. Но из-за этого Мачомен прозевал новую ракету, сбившую его с траектории.

– Прости, Мачомен, ужин в тюрьме больше не входит в мои планы! – насмешливо крикнул Мегамозг и резко пошёл на снижение.

Мачомен рванул было следом, но в него врезалась ещё одна ракета, сразу затем вторая, третья... Сколько же их? Ему пришлось воспользоваться суперскоростью, чтоб оказаться в стороне от эпицентра массового взрыва и он успел увидеть мелькнувший далеко внизу робокостюм Мегамозга.

– Не уйдёшь! – с азартом воскликнул Мачомен, на секунду пожалев, что суперголоса у него нет, и ринулся в погоню.

Ракеты были неповоротливые, но Мегамозг рассчитал их траекторию очень хитро, поэтому Мачомену пришлось постоянно вилять в воздухе и выписывать виражи, чтобы избежать новых задержек и не дать Мегамозгу скрыться из виду дольше чем на несколько секунд. Приближаясь, он понял, что Мегамозг не думает убегать, просто ожидая его на берегу моря, всё так же распахнув мощные, готовые к взлёту крылья и направив на него весь свой зловещий арсенал и даже ощерившись двумя опасными циркулярными пилами.

– Патроны кончились? – насмешливо спросил Мачомен, супергеройски приземлившись напротив него.

Мегамозг не ответил, но сразу же открыл огонь из всех орудий. Мачомен пошёл против шквального огня, полностью игнорируя сначала пули, потом гранаты, потом дымовую шашку, под конец увернувшись от пил и легко проломив их.

– Ну вот ты и попался! – торжествующе воскликнул он и ударил противника в грудь, оставив глубокую вмятину.

Мегамозг отлетел на несколько метров, пропахал берег и наполовину зарылся в песок, слабо шевеля громоздкими руками.

– Дар речи отнялся? – всё так же насмешливо продолжил Мачомен, подошёл нему и вторым ударом проломил защитную броню, отрывая переднюю пластину, чтобы взглянуть в испуганное лицо своего вечного противника. – Вот ведь хитрый чёрт!

Мегамозга внутри не оказалось. Вместо него по всему внутреннему пространству была уложена взрывчатка, а красный таймер услужливо отсчитывал оставшееся время: один, ноль.

Мощный взрыв подбросил Мачомена высоко в воздух и на секунду оглушил. Перегруппировавшись, он использовал суперзрение и суперслух, но засечь Мегамозга так и не получилось. Казалось, это был очередной хитрый план злодея, который прошёл точно по сценарию. Отвлекающий манёвр.

– Роксана! – взволнованно воскликнул Мачомен и спешно полетел назад.

Роксана сидела на камнях рядом с раскуроченным бункером.

– Где Мегамозг? – первым делом спросила она.

– Я не знаю, – хмуро ответил Мачомен, настороженно озираясь. – Ушёл.

– Ушёл? От тебя?

– Эй, такое уже бывало! Просто я привык, что в последнее время ловлю его без особого труда, вот и расслабился. Я думаю, он вернётся сюда, ему от тебя что-то нужно. Если я подожду его в засаде...

– То есть, ты решил использовать меня как приманку? – нахмурившись, Роксана встала, поставив руки в боки. – А меня спросить ты, как всегда, забыл?

– Это абсолютно безопасно.

– Я знаю, что это безопасно, я хочу знать, когда ты начнёшь считаться с моим мнением, прежде чем решать за меня?

– Роксана, ты ведь не откажешься...

– Конечно, я не откажусь, точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. Когда я вообще тебе отказывала?

– Роксана, что с тобой? Ты никогда была такой...

– Какой? Неудобной?

Роксана фыркнула и отвернулась. Невысвобождённое сексуальное напряжение нашло куда выплеснуть энергию. К тому же, ей до чёртиков было обидно, что Мачомен появился в самый неподходящий момент. Он заслужил, чтобы на него накричали. Заслужил, чтобы она больше не была милой с ним.

– Я прохожу психотерапию, – сердито сказала она.

– И как?

– Успешно, как видишь. Я уже научилась говорить тебе «нет».

– Это и есть цель психотерапии?

– Уэйн, я устала быть хорошей девочкой! Слишком хорошей. Иногда надо делать то, чего от меня никто не ждёт. Защищать свои границы и свою жизнь.

– Если это как-то связано со свадьбой...

Роксана снова вскипела, оттолкнула его и начала нервно расхаживать.

– Да, это связано со свадьбой. Знаешь, если бы я тогда умела говорить «нет», я не согласилась бы играть перед твоей матерью роль твоей девушки с самого начала, только бы она оставила тебя в покое, потом я не согласилась бы приходить на все эти семейные праздники и торжественные вечера в роли твоей спутницы, мы не познакомили бы наших родителей, они не начали бы эти бесконечно милые семейные посиделки, я не согласилась бы делать вид, что мы помолвлены и в конце концов, в день, когда твоя мать сказала мне, что они уже назначили дату, пригласили гостей и шьют мне платье я бы совершенно точно сказала бы «нет». Это зашло слишком далеко, Уэйн!

– Почему ты только сейчас это говоришь?

– Потому что я прохожу психотерапию! И учусь принимать в расчёт свои желания тоже кроме того, что от меня все ждут.

Она резко развернулась, поставила руки на пояс и отставила ногу.

– Может, ты всё-таки поговоришь со своими родителями? – строгим голосом спросила она.

– Это разобьёт им сердце, – вздохнул Мачомен, опустив голову. – Прости. Я не могу. Да и твои родители. Ты же до сих пор им не сказала?

– Как я могу им сказать раньше чем ты разберёшься со своей проблемой? Они совершенно не умеют хранить тайны! Как моя мама сможет смотреть в глаза твоей и врать при этом? Как она сможет... Принять то что ей лгали?

– Это разобьёт им сердце тоже.

– Нет! – возразила Роксана. – Они... Они бы когда-нибудь смирились.

– Твоя мать слишком сдружилась с моей. Уверен, они бы не смирились. Они уже живут с нами одной дружной семьёй... У меня появился отец, который действительно интересуется мной и гордится мной... Как я могу им всем это сказать?

Роксана тяжело вздохнула.

– То есть, ты действительно считаешь, что у нас нет выбора?

Мачомен виновато развёл руками.

– Поверить не могу! Я выхожу замуж только потому, что у нас не хватает духу признаться своим родителям, что мы не встречаемся!

– И всему Метро-Сити.

– Метро-Сити как-нибудь это переживёт.

– Роксана, всё будет хорошо! – Мачомен взял её за плечи и просительно заглянул ей в глаза. – Мои лучшие юристы составили идеальный брачный договор. Это будет всего лишь красивая церемония и вечеринка с нарядами, тортом и голубями. Технически ты остаёшься совершенно свободна. Мы не обязаны консумировать брак. Мы не обязаны хранить друг другу супружескую верность. Мы сможем развестись в любой момент, по любому поводу, например, как только ты найдёшь себе парня, и ты ничего не должна будешь доказывать в суде. Никто не понесёт никаких финансовых потерь. Ты сохраняешь полную финансовую независимость И я очень тебя прошу, согласись на тот пункт, в котором я беру на себя твоё содержание и выплачиваю тебе условленную сумму после развода в любом случае, это всё-таки в основном моя вина.

– Только не два миллиона! – резко отрезала Роксана.

– Я не могу оценить твою жертву дешевле!

– Ты забываешь, что я даже своей матери признаться не могу, – Роксана закрыла лицо руками. – Это не жертва, это моя слабохарактерность.

Она вздохнула.

– Я не имею права брать с тебя за это деньги.

– Мужья содержат своих жён, – сказал Мачомен.

– Настоящие мужья! Настоящих жён! Если я буду брать твои деньги, я буду чувствовать себя обязанной. Сколько раз мы это уже обсуждали? Нет, никаких денег. Убери этот пункт из договора, иначе на церемонии я скажу «нет», и точка. А я уже умею говорить «нет», слышишь?

Мачомен вздохнул.

– Теперь я буду чувствовать себя подлецом.

– Подлецом ты будешь, если попытаешься купить меня.

– Можно подумать, половина города и так не скажет, что ты выходишь замуж за мои деньги.

– А другая половина — за твои мускулы, – улыбнулась Роксана.

– Но ведь это ничего не значит. Мы остаёмся абсолютно свободными, как и прежде. Просто тебя перестанут дёргать, когда же ты наконец выйдешь замуж, меня перестанут назойливо сватать со всеми этими женщинами, а наши мамы успокоятся, будут счастливы и продолжат по пятницам вместе пить коктейли и играть в бридж. Всё будет как прежде.

Роксана прикрыла глаза и выдохнула.

– Значит, мы всё обсудили?

– Ещё глазурь на торте.

– Что?! – она подскочила.

– Шучу. Любая глазурь, плевать какой торт. Я помню.

– Наш развод точно не разобьёт твоей матери сердце?

– Мы ещё не поженились, а ты уже обсуждаешь развод?

– Уэйн!

– Шучу! Через пару лет скажем, что не можем иметь детей, и она смирится.

– Не шути. У тебя не получается.

Роксана надулась.

– Ну прости.

– Я беспокоюсь от этого всего только больше.

– Не беспокойся. Технически это ещё один светский день. Только мы в центре внимания. Но на любых светских мероприятиях мы с тобой и так в центре внимания, так что вообще ничего нового.

– Ты в центре внимания. Не я. Обычно я делаю с тобой пару фото, беру твои комментарии и мы пару раз перебрасываемся фразами у всех на глазах. Всё остальное время в центре внимания только ты.

– Расслабься, тебе понравится.

– Мне не понравится. Ох, я хочу сбежать, бежать далеко-далеко, спрятаться глубоко-глубоко и пусть наши матери сами объясняются с гостями и разбираются со своими дурацкими фантазиями про наше долго и счастливо. Нет, если они хотят быть одной семьёй, разве я им мешаю?

Мачомен положил ладони ей на плечи.

– Роксана, всё будет хорошо. Вспомни, кто твой лучший друг?

– Ты мой лучший друг.

– Вот именно. И мы навсегда останемся друзьями. Я никогда не обижу тебя и другим в обиду не дам.

Роксана вздохнула и позволила ему себя обнять.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он. – Ты не представляешь, как много для меня делаешь.

– Вообще то, представляю. Поэтому и делаю. И если бы это был не героизм, чёрта с два я бы на это согласилась.

– Моя героиня.

С улыбкой он потрепал её за плечо.

– Не льсти мне, я от этого не таю. И в следующий раз имей в виду: я научилась говорить «нет».


	2. 2

Роксана вошла в квартиру и со стоном облегчения сбросила туфли. Целый день на ногах! Положив ключи и сумочку на софу возле двери, она прошла прямиком в душ, на ходу сбрасывая одежду. Уберёт потом. Скорее под горячие струи и спать, только спать. Из ванной комнаты она вышла уже через несколько минут, вытирая голову, в одном лёгком не запахнутом халатике на голое тело.

– Мисс Ричи... Не ожидал увидеть вас в таком виде.

Роксана испуганно вскрикнула и попыталась прикрыться тонким шёлком.

Мегамозг шагнул к ней из полумрака, жадно пожирая глазами. Он был налегке: без шипов и тяжёлого плаща с воротником, но всё так же обтянут в чёрную кожу до самого подбородка и кончиков пальцев.

– А утром вы были гораздо смелее, мисс Ричи, – продолжил говорить он с лёгким упрёком, приближаясь.

Роксана выпрямилась и отпустила полы халата. В самом деле, после того, что между ними было, прятаться совершенно излишне. Он тут же поднял взгляд на её лицо и она заметила, что он тоже шокирован, хоть и пытается это скрыть. Он больше не опускал глаз ниже её подбородка.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – спросила она удивлённо.

– У нас было незаконченное дело и я решил заглянуть.

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он подошёл к ней ещё ближе и протянул ладонь, почти коснувшись её талии, но тут же отдёрнул и поднял лицо выше.

– Я не нарушаю ваши границы? – уточнил он.

– Я просто не ожидала, – ответила Роксана и сама шагнула к нему, положив руки ему на плечи. – Почему снова на «вы»?

– Привычка. Мне кажется, так проще держать дистанцию... А с учётом, как вы сейчас выглядите, очень важно... держать дистанцию.

– Можно смотреть, – прошептала она.

– Я... – Мегамозг на секунду опустил глаза и его лицо залилось краской.

Быстрым движением рук он запахнул на ней халат, завязал пояс и облегчённо выдохнул.

– Ты поговорить пришёл или закончить то, что мы начали? – осмелев, промурлыкала Роксана, проведя пальцем по его подбородку.

Ей безумно нравилась его внезапная робость, таким она его раньше не видела, и этот робкий, растерянный Мегамозг определённо привлекал её даже больше, чем наглый и самоуверенный... Это позволяло ей самой чувствовать себя гораздо увереннее и привлекательнее. Ей нравилось, что она сумела смутить его.

– Я... Просто хотел тебя увидеть.

Она потянулась к его уху, коснувшись тонкой кожи.

– Тогда... почему не смотришь?

– Роксана... – он повернул голову и его пересохшие губы оказались так близко... Роксана медленно и осторожно прикоснулась к ним, оставив влажный след языком.

Он чуть вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Её обжигало его взволнованное прерывистое дыхание и он по-прежнему не смел снова опустить взгляд. Улыбнувшись, Роксана нежно провела пальцами от его плеч к груди и обратно.

– Если хочешь... Можем начать с того что просто поговорим, – прошептала она, однако, не переставая его поглаживать.

– Я хочу... коснуться тебя... – прошептал он.

Роксана взяла его ладони и сама положила себе на талию. Он скользнул пальцами по её пояснице, одной рукой поднялся по позвоночнику вверх и тесно прижал её к себе. Она с трепетом выдохнула воздух, ощущая его напряжённое тело через одежду.

– Можно я... буду касаться тебя везде, где хочу? – взволнованно прошептал он.

– Да...

Его ладони стиснули её крепче, он уткнулся в её шею и стал нежно, долго целовать, ища то место, где она станет ещё более отзывчивой. Пальцами он прошёл по её спине и она изогнулась в его объятьях. Застонав, он припал к её губам, и Роксана тоже застонала, прижавшись к нему сильнее.

– Роксана... – выдохнул он. – Какая ты нежная... Какая ты сладкая... Ты сводишь меня с ума...

Она снова завладела его губами, не позволив разговаривать, прижав его голову к себе. Он сорвал с себя перчатки, а потом, нетерпеливо зарычав, снова распахнул её халат и впервые коснулся её обнажённой кожи своей, одной рукой поднялся выше и медленно провёл по груди, а другую опустив ниже талии. Его поцелуи стали жёстче и голодней.

А потом он снова отстранился и беспокойно заглянул ей в глаза.

– Ты уверенна?

– Да, – нетерпеливо прохныкала Роксана, подавшись вперёд.

– Я ведь злодей...

– Я знаю.

– Я не исправлюсь.

Роксана наклонилась к его лицу.

– Злодей бы изнасиловал меня, как только захотел, – прошептала она. – А ты всё ещё боишься опустить взгляд и коснуться меня без разрешения... После того что между нами было...

– Что такое «изнасиловал»? – озадаченно спросил он.

– Ты серьёзно?

Он не отводил взгляд.

– Это значит, не спрашивая моего согласия и не обращая внимания на протесты, крики и слёзы и причиняемую боль, просто трахнул.

– Трахнул в смысле...

– Секс.

– Без согласия?!

– Боже, какой ты невинный, – она положила голову ему на плечо и притянула к себе.

– Я слышал это слово, просто не вдавался в подробности его значения, – оправдался Мегамозг. – Разве злодеи не должны делать то, что хотят, а не...

– Это и есть то, что хотят некоторые злодеи.

– Я не буду этого делать, – твёрдо сказал он. – Не потому что я не злодей, а потому что я не хочу.

– Я знаю, – прошептала в ответ Роксана.

– Не потому что я не хочу тебя, а потому что не хочу причинять тебе боль.

– Я поняла.

– Но я всё равно злодей.

– Ты мой плохой мальчик, – Роксана осторожно коснулась его губ своими в медленном нежном поцелуе, а потом отстранилась. – Знаешь, в приоткрывающемся новом свете твоей невинности я должна у тебя кое-что спросить.

– Да?

– Ты тоже согласен?

– На что?

– На секс.

– Я не... – он нервно облизнул губы – Я не думал об этом...

– То есть, ты пришёл ко мне ночью после того, как мы целовались, лёжа на полу и я умоляла тебя взять меня, и ты не думал, что мы займёмся сексом?

Он густо покраснел, всё ещё глядя на неё теми же наивно удивлёнными глазами.

– Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь. Вдруг ты передумала?

– А ты?

Мегамозг провёл пальцем по её губам.

– Я хочу тебя, – хрипло прошептал он.

– Я тоже...

Их губы встретились. Она обвила его шею руками, он притянул её к себе, с силой прижавшись бёдрами, и она застонала от удовольствия ощущать его, пусть и через одежду.

– Я голая, а ты нет, – с лёгким упрёком сказала она. – Я тоже хочу тебя касаться.

– Сейчас, – он ловко расстегнул молнию у себя на спине и сбросил кожаную куртку. Под ней он был обтянут в чёрный мягкий трикотаж.

– Сколько у тебя слоёв? – удивилась она.

– Много, – он невесомо прикоснулся к её губам.

Роксана стянула с него футболку, разглядывая его тело, и положила ладони на его обнажённые плечи, а потом одними пальцами медленно и невесомо повела вниз, заставляя его дрожать под её прикосновениями, пока не упёрлась в ремень.

– Это тоже, – сказала она.

– Да, – согласился он и суматошно схватился за пряжку, а она, коварно улыбнувшись, скользнула пальцами ниже по его ширинке и он глухо, протяжно застонал.

– Не могу дождаться, когда завладею тобой, – прошептала она, сильнее сжав ладонь и мешая ему сосредоточиться.

– Ох, – протянул он, подавшись бёдрами ей навстречу его пальцы тут же ослабли и беспомощно скользнули по пряжке. – Всё-таки, насколько я знаю, это мужчина овладевает женщиной.

– В нашем с тобой случае, – прошептала она ему в губы, – это я тебя бесстыдно соблазняю.

Он бросил чёртов ремень и снова обхватил её за талию, прижавшись к ней и покрывая её лицо поцелуями.

– Роксана... – стонал он, касаясь её то мягко, то страстно, припадая к губам, отпуская и целуя в ложбинку на шее и снова в губы. – Роксана... Коварная соблазнительница...

Она сама взялась за его ремень и с лёгкостью расстегнула, поспешно стягивая с него брюки и ныряя пальцами под боксеры, чтобы схватить его за бёдра с силой стиснуть.

– Роксана! – вскрикнул он.

– Хочешь чтобы я продолжила? – она отпустила его, её безумно заводило его дразнить.

– Да...

Она провела языком по его шее к уху, невесомо поглаживая пальцами его спину и зашептала:

– Хочешь меня?

– Да...

– Хочешь, чтоб я тебя целовала?

– Да...

– Хочешь, чтобы я целовала тебя... Там?

Она снова опустила руки и сжала ладонью его промежность так, что он зарычал от возбуждения и удовольствия.

– Роксана...

– Да?

– Хочу...

Он властно поцеловал её, нещадно терзая её губы, роняя стоны, а руки, совсем без былого стеснения, порхали по её телу, касаясь её обнажённой кожи.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты кричала, Роксана, – шептал он, припав к её шее, – Чтобы ты кричала моё имя... В экстазе... Позволь мне сделать это, Роксана...

– Да...

– Позволь мне тебя целовать там, где ты давно хотела. Позволь моему языку сделать то, что ты делала пальцами... Я думал об этом весь день, я сходил с ума... Ты ведь этого хотела, Роксана?

Он опустил руки на её бёдра и властно сжал, снова сделав резкое движение тазом ей навстречу, и она застонала, ощущая его совсем близко.

– Позволь мне утолить твою жажду, – продолжил он невероятно бархатным голосом, почти кусая её за ухо. – Позволь мне тебя насытить. Позволь мне испить тебя. А уж после... Целуй меня куда пожелаешь, Роксана.

Он улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая сводила её с ума, чуть диковатой, коварной, с хитрыми чёртиками в пожирающих её глазах. Он ждал ответа и не смел продолжать, прежде чем она скажет, лишь хрипло дышал, а его руки по-прежнему стискивали её бёдра. Она притянула его к себе, снова впившись в его губы со стоном.

– Что хочешь, – прошептала она. – Прошу... Только не останавливайся.

Она бесстыдно тёрлась об него, заставляя его дрожать. Он медленно, нежно провёл пальцами по её бёдрам, припал губами к её коже и медленно, со стонами удовольствия, начал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вниз, к её животу.

Звонок в дверь.

Они замерли. Мегамозг разочарованно застонал.

– Кто там шарится по чужим домам так поздно? – возмутился он, поднявшись с колен и заглянув ей в глаза. – Давай не откроем.

Роксана тяжело вздохнула, уткнувшись ему в шею.

Ещё один звонок.

– Роксана! – послышался приглушённый голос из-за двери. – Роксана, прости что так поздно, но дело срочное!

– Мачомен! – сердито зашипел Мегамозг. – Как всегда. Давай не откроем?

– Погоди, я не одета! – крикнула Роксана, поспешно выскальзывая из рук Мегамозга и тот разочарованно застонал.

– Хорошо, я подожду.

Она нагнулась, собирая одежду Мегамозга с пола.

– Ну вот, зачем ты откликнулась? – обиженно всхлипнул он.

– А ты хотел бы, чтоб он дверь с петель снёс?

– А он может?

Роксана сунула ему в руки ворох одежды.

– Погоди, а это не терпит до завтра? – спросила она, подойдя к двери.

– Прости, но мама опять внесла свои корректировки в список гостей и ты должна взглянуть, потому что до свадьбы осталось две недели!

– До чьей свадьбы? – уточнил Мегамозг, нахмурившись.

– Я всё объясню, – шепнула Роксана и крикнула: – Разве это не то, чем должна заниматься моя мама? Я же говорила, я в глаза не хочу видеть никакой список гостей!

– Роксана, она Криса Шеппарда приглашает и Сэнди Фостер. А твоя мама не против!

– Роксана, ваша свадьба? – настойчиво переспросил Мегамозг.

– Тогда сам скажи, что я против!

– Ты должна сама сказать ей и раньше, чем она разошлёт новые приглашения! Она считает что я просто ревную!

– Ваша свадьба? С Мачоменом?

– Погоди, я сейчас оденусь! – крикнула Роксана и оттолкнула Мегамозга вглубь гостиной, подальше от двери, зашептав: – Я сейчас объясню.

– Когда ты собиралась сказать мне, что выходишь замуж за Мачомена через две недели? – сердито зашипел Мегамозг. – До или после того, как мы с тобой переспим?

– Это не то, что ты думаешь...

– Это то, что я думаю, – Мегамозг убрал её руку со своего плеча. – Прости, Роксана. Мы действительно не должны были этого делать, точно не должны. И ещё. Ты поступила ужасно. Ты хоть понимаешь насколько? Надеюсь, этого достаточно чтобы ты навсегда перестала чувствовать себя хорошей девочкой.

– Погоди!

Он отвернулся и вышел на балкон, на ходу надевая свою злодейскую куртку на голое тело.

– Прощай, Роксана, – не оборачиваясь, бросил он.

– Нет! Мегамозг!

Он вскочил на свой летающий байк, всё это время стоявший на балконе, мотор взревел и он моментально развил бешеную скорость, скрывшись из вида.

Послышался грохот. В квартиру влетел Мачомен.

– Где Мегамозг?! – воскликнул он. – Ты кричала?

Роксана плотно закуталась в халат, повернувшись к нему.

– Ты мне дверь снёс?! – гневно закричала она.

– Ты кричала.

– Это не значит что можно выламывать мне дверь!

– Он был здесь?

– Да, но он улетел! А ты мне дверь снёс! Ты не только дверь мне снёс, ты жизнь мне испортил! Убирайся!

– Роксана, я всё починю.

– Ты не умеешь!

– Я найму людей, которые всё починят.

– Сейчас одиннадцатый час!

– Какая разница? За деньги хоть в час ночи сделают. Успокойся.

– Вот! В этом весь ты! Ты считаешь, что ты можешь всё, а если ты не можешь, то можешь это купить!

Она села на пол, закрыла лицо ладонями и разрыдалась. Мачомен не знал, что делать, так и стоял пару минут, пока она не утёрла слёзы. Он поднял её, пересадил на диван и закутал в плед.

– Горячий чай?

– Нет.

– Кофе?

– Нет!

– Какао?

– Нет!

– Хочешь вина?

– Не хочу!

Он всё равно прошёл на кухню и зазвенел посудой, Роксана ещё сильнее закуталась в плед, но ничего не сказала. Вернувшись, Мачомен поставил перед ней кружку с чаем.

– Я сказала «нет».

– Ты сказала «нет» не так громко и резко, как на всё остальное, и я подумал, значит, чай.

– Ты перестанешь за меня решать?

– Роксана, это просто дверь, – попытался он, но только разозлил её.

– Это не просто дверь, это моя жизнь! – огрызнулась Роксана. – Ты лезешь в мою жизнь, потому что тебе так удобно, и ты не спрашиваешь меня, хочу ли я. Убирайся!

– Я не могу уйти. Вдруг Мегамозг вернётся.

– Он не вернётся.

– С чего ты взяла? Если он хотел похитить тебя, а я сорвал его планы, он вернётся.

– Потому что я знаю его! – рявкнула Роксана. – Он не вернётся, он...

Она вскочила, метнулась на балкон и посмотрела вдаль, в ту сторону, куда улетел Мегамозг.

– Он сейчас город крушить будет, – тихо закончила она.

– Что?

– Может, не прямо сейчас, может, ему нужно время, чтобы подготовиться, – она побежала в квартиру и распахнула шкаф, роясь в поиске удобной одежды.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Я должна остановить его.

– Ты?

– Я! – схватив футболку и джинсы, она скрылась в ванной комнате.

– Как?

– Поговорю с ним!

– Вы во время прошлого похищения не наговорились?

– Не твоё дело!

– Да что с тобой?

Отдалённый звук взрыва заставил их замолчать. Взвыли полицейские сирены. Роксана выскочила из ванной комнаты, на ходу застёгивая джинсы.

– Вот, я же говорила, – она подбежала к балкону, снова всматриваясь в город. – Где он?

Мачомен строго посмотрел на неё.

– Не вздумай никуда ходить. Ты не суперженщина. Я сам справлюсь. Жди здесь.

С этими словами он взмыл в воздух. Роксана проследила его направление и услышала с той стороны следующий взрыв. Развернувшись, она выбежала из квартиры. К счастью, сегодня служебный фургончик парковала она.

К тому моменту, как она прибыла в эпицентр разворачивающегося действа, вокруг собралась приличная толпа. Мегамозг и Мачомен уже сражались посреди широкого проспекта. Мегамозг снова использовал одного из своих роботов, на сей раз огромного, строением напоминавшего гигантского краба с мощными клешнями, с помощью которых он швырял в Мачомена автомобили, фонарные столбы, куски асфальта и всё, что попадалось. Как только Мачомен начинал брать верх, Мегамозг выпускал очередную ракету, которая взрывалась под ногами у Мачомена и на секунду дезориентировала его.

Проталкиваясь ближе, Роксана заметила двух поверженных роботов, сваленных друг на друга, рядом с которым уже вовсю фотографировались горожане и туристы, соревнуясь между собой в изощрённости сафари-поз. Фыркнув, она попыталась подойти ближе к битве.

Когда робокраб схватил очередную машину, Мачомен взмыл в воздух и распилил его пополам своим лазерным зрением. С грохотом, обломки упали в изрытый выбоинами асфальт и подняли пыль, а когда пыль осела и Мачомен подлетел, чтобы пленить Мегамозга, того внутри разрушенного агрегата уже не оказалось.

Послышался зловещий скрежет. Из-за угла дома вышел новый робот — великан с два этажа, под куполом уже сидел Мегамозг, дёргая за рычаги.

– Три — один, Мачомен, но ты не сильно радуйся! – заявил он усиленным рупором голосом. – У меня ещё полно металлолома, который можно пустить в утиль! Как тебе такое?

Размахнувшись, он пропахал огромным кулаком стену дома. Вскрикнув, зрители отшатнулись, но обломки до них не долетели. Закричав, Мегамозг побежал в прямую атаку на Мачомена и когда они столкнулись, по проспекту прокатилась оглушительная звуковая волна. Крохотная относительно великана фигурка Мачомена легко блокировала его удары и выпады до тех пор, пока Мегамозг не применил обманный приём и не ударил его мощным хуком снизу, отправив в полёт.

– Позволь мне продолжить программу по сносу ветхого жилья! – крикнул он улетающему ввысь герою, пытающемуся справиться с законами физики и снова обрушил огромные кулаки на стену дома. – Никогда мне не нравилась эта безвкусная коробка.

Когда он замахнулся второй раз, лазеры из глаз Мачомена отсекли ему обе руки и робот развернулся назад.

– У меня ещё ракеты есть! Много ракет! – оптимистично заявил он, грудные пластины робота разъехались и выпустили по Мачомену залп.

Одновременно с этим Мегамозг катапультировался. Разделавшись с ракетами, Мачомен одним движением отправил падающую громадину в кучу с другими поверженными орудиями зла и замер, выискивая глазами противника.

– Я здесь! Четыре — один, поздравляю! – закричал Мегамозг. – Разминка окончена!

В этот раз он стоял на земле. Как только Мачомен приземлился и двинулся в его сторону, Мегамозг нажал кнопку на пульте, словно Мачомен был телевизором, и из-за его спины выскочил с десяток мелких многоруких роботов, вооружённых шипами, пилами и несчётным количеством холодного оружия, издающих многоголосый гомон.

Толпа, издав крик ужаса, было отшатнулась, но роботы не обращали на людей никакого внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на герое. Они оказались гораздо крепче своих гигантских предшественников и ни одного из них Мачомен не смог разрушить с одного удара, поэтому Мегамозг самодовольно улыбался, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за боем. Но Мачомен разделался и с ними, свалив в кучу и направился к противнику, всё так же стоявшему в стороне.

– Это всё, Мегамозг? – грозно спросил Мачомен, видя, что тот не пытается бежать и что-то предпринимать.

– Оу... – протянул он в ответ. – Надо же, пятнадцать-один. Какая неожиданность. У меня ещё есть!

Из разрушенной стены дома полезли такие же роботы, только их было больше, гораздо больше. Роксана с непониманием смотрела, как Мегамозг продолжает спокойно стоять, просто наблюдая, как Мачомен разделывается с его творениями, хотя если это был отвлекающий манёвр, самое время для какого-то подвоха. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на злодейском лице с застывшей ухмылкой, пока куча из поверженных металлических тел у ног героя неуклонно росла.

– Сто восемьдесят семь! – подвёл итог Мегамозг, когда Мачомен разорвал пополам последнего маленького робота и швырнул вниз.

– Ещё сюрпризы есть?

– А как же? – отозвался Мегамозг, снова ткнув пальцем в кнопку пульта. – У меня была ещё масса злодейских планов! Вот этот, например!

Ничего не произошло. Совсем ничего. Мачомен насмешливо повёл бровью. Толпа недовольно зашепталась.

– Минуточку, – беспечно ответил Мегамозг. – Я тогда запускаю сразу и этот, чтоб вам было не скучно ждать.

Скоро гомон толпы смог заглушить рёв приближающихся реактивных двигателей. Мачомен взлетел в воздух, тревожно всматриваясь в небо. Большая группа беспилотников пролетела над проспектом, а за ними тянулся огромный синий шлейф. Мегамозг захохотал и шагнул под покосившийся зонтик разгромленной веранды ресторана. Крупицы синей краски быстро осели вокруг, окрашивая и дома, и деревья, и людей.

– Сто восемьдесят семь — два! – обрадованно сказал Мегамозг. – Давно хотел придать этому серому городу больше цвета! Самое время перед тем, как на него обрушится хаос и паника, так и представляю, как вы будете разбегаться, такие синенькие и беспомощные.

Снова послышался рёв многочисленных моторов. Вторая группа беспилотников сбросила нечто, осыпавшееся на город подобно желтоватому снегу, прилипающее к не высохшей краске. Роксана протянула руку и набрала полную ладонь.

– Это кукурузные хлопья? – озвучил общее недоумение Мачомен.

– Да! Я украл всю партию твоих фирменных кукурузных хлопьев. Каково тебе чувствовать себя причастным к созданию орудия уничтожения?

– Уничтожения? Город уничтожат хлопья?

– Голодные чайки! — Мегамозг выскочил из-под зонтика и пафосно развёл руки в стороны.

– Ну и где они? – с насмешкой уточнил Мачомен.

– Момент! – Мегамозг снова нажал на кнопку пульта, послышался скрежет, похожий на многократно усиленный звук открывающейся консервной банки и... С крыш трёх высоток в отдалении с многоголосым невыносимым гомоном действительно рванули стаи птиц.

– Я клонировал их, генетически усилив прожорливость! – довольно заявил Мегамозг. – На самом деле по срокам надо было подождать ещё неделю, тогда их число стало бы оптимальным. Но раз уж вы все тут уже собрались, продемонстрирую сейчас!

Горожане в страхе пригнулись и принялись суматошно сбрасывать с себя налипшие к краске хлопья.

Мачомен поднялся высоко в воздух, несколько секунд смотрел на приближающееся полчище, а потом... Он исчез из виду, крики чаек сначала усилились, а потом смолкли, птиц становилось меньше на глазах и где-то среди них мелькала ярко-синяя фигурка.

Когда последняя птица исчезла напротив Мегамозга приземлился Мачомен, он снова был в безупречном белоснежном одеянии.

– Где мои птицы? – перестав улыбаться, строго спросил Мегамозг.

– В порту, – беспечно ответил Мачомен. – Я разместил их по контейнерам и опечатал. Потом решу что с ними делать.

– Хитро, – согласился Мегамозг. – Сто восемьдесят восемь – три.

– Какой-то у тебя счёт неправильный.

– Я что, должен каждую чайку тебе засчитать? Это не роботы, считается за одного.

– Откуда у тебя три очка?

– Они всё ещё в хлопьях! – махнул рукой Мегамозг.

– Очень злодейски. Я надеюсь, на сегодня мы закончили? – приблизившись, Мачомен взял Мегамозга за грудки и поднял над землёй, притянув к себе.

Земля задрожала.

 А вот и оно, – вздохнул Мегамозг. – Дождались. Я уж думал, этот план никогда не сработает.

 Что это? – Мачомен обернулся.

– Это мои подземные электромагнитные установки, – с гордостью ответил Мегамозг и похлопал Мачомена по руке. – Я только что отрубил все работающие электроприборы в городе, а электросети не выдержали перегрузки. Сто восемьдесят восемь — четыре. Я уж не буду засчитывать в свою пользу каждый прибор, ладно? А то перевалит за миллион.

Он расхохотался.

– Зачем ты это сделал?

– Чтобы захватить город, – он развёл руками.

– И как ты это сделаешь?

– С помощью моей армии ро... – Мегамозг покосился на кучу металлолома и вздохнул. – Ах да. Ты уже уничтожил мою армию роботов. Я активировал их слишком рано.

– Тебе следовало догадаться об этом, – Мачомен ещё раз его встряхнул.

– В точку. Тогда мои роботы рассредоточились бы по городу и быстро захватили все стратегически важные пункты, а я тем временем отвлекал бы тебя с помощью громилы. Какая жалость, что я сам не додумался.

Мачомен подозрительно сощурился и осмотрел поле боя.

– Так, в чём подвох?

– Нет подвоха.

– Ты чего-то добивался. Я хочу знать, чего.

– Ничего. Я что, сглупить не мог?

– Ты? Не мог.

– Ну хоть кто-то оценил мои способности по достоинству, – закатив глаза, вздохнул Мегамозг.

Мачомен ещё раз осмотрелся, а потом отобрал у Мегамозга пульт и сломал его двумя пальцами.

– Вот теперь подвоха не будет, – сказал он с уверенностью.

В ответ тот лишь снова расхохотался.

– Зато повеселились. Была славная битва, не находишь? А под конец я ещё сделал всему городу пакость, вы теперь нескоро восстановите электроснабжение и долго будете вспоминать меня недобрым словом.

– Если это всё, идём в тюрьму.

– Нет, я ещё хочу хорошенько вмазать тебе!

Невероятно ловко извернувшись, Мегамозг засадил сапогом прямо по лицу Мачомена, отскочил от него и упал на асфальт, ловко перевернувшись. Мачомен не торопился нападать на него снова, и Мегамозг успел добежать до поверженного громилы-робота, что-то нажать на огромном корпусе и роботизированное тело великана распалось, обнажив неиспользованный ранее арсенал.

– Ты думал, ты победил меня? – Мегомозг поднял тяжёлую огромную пушку с лампочками и антенками и прицелился. – Хочешь узнать, что такое мой уменьшающий луч?

Он не успел ничего сделать — глаза-лазеры Мачомена начали плавить оружие прямо в его руках и он с вскриком отбросил его в сторону.

– Ах так? У меня тоже есть свои лазеры!

Из двух компактных лазерных пистолетов он даже успел пару раз выстрелить, прежде чем Мачомен и их оплавил своим зрением.

– Снотворный газ! Зарядил им этот чудный пулемёт! С этим тебе не справиться так быстро!

Он открыл огонь. Фигура Мачомена расплылась, он проворно хватал и уничтожал снаряды раньше, чем они пролетали несколько метров, а потом оказался рядом с Мегамозгом, выбил пулемёт у него из рук и отбросил высоко в воздух, послав вслед короткий заряд лазерного зрения.

– Или вот!

Мегамозг уже вооружился новым зловещим оружием, которое Мачомен так же легко выбил из его рук и взорвал, а затем, схватив соперника за воротник, оттащил прочь, быстро оттеснил толпу подальше и просто расплавил гору поверженных ранее роботов, а потом накрыл расплавленным металлом весь оставшийся арсенал Мегамозга.

– Презентация окончена, – громко заявил Мачомен и швырнул его на землю рядом с тем, что осталось от его злодейских орудий.

– Ты вынуждаешь меня! – тот снова вскочил и набросился на него.

Мачомен дважды увернулся от его ударов, а на третий просто встретил его кулак грудью, и Мегамозг сам отскочил, сердито тряся ушибленной рукой. Ещё один злобный взгляд, и Мегамозг снова бросился в атаку, подхватив с земли обломок дорожного знака. Мачомен легко перехватил импровизированное оружие, выбил его из рук противника и ударом отбросил его на несколько шагов, снова заставив не в меру любопытную толпу немного отступить.

Роксана воспользовалась этим, подойдя как можно ближе в образовавшемся пространстве.

– Что ты делаешь? – недоумевающе спросил Мачомен, увидев её.

– Пытаюсь получить удовольствие посредством банального мордобоя, – сердито отозвался Мегамозг, не заметив, кому предназначалась эта реплика, и снова бросился в бой. – Давай почешем кулаки, не стесняйся!

Роксана, приложив ладони к губам, медленно покачала головой, мысленно уговаривая Мачомена не делать этого. Тот, вероятно, не заметил.

Мегамозг снова попытался ударить Мачомена в солнечное сплетение, тот снова несколько раз увернулся, а потом ударил Мегамозга в ответ, заставив проехаться по земле, собирая пыль, грязь и краску.

– Вот так! – немного помедлив, и помотав головой, чтобы отогнать головокружение, Мегамозг снова поднялся, теперь прихрамывая на одну ногу. – Ещё раз! Давай же!

Он подхватил две палки и, размахивая ими, снова бросился на Мачомена. Тот ленивым, неспешным движением, снова ударил его, отправив в полёт по той же траектории.

Мегамозг не шевелился пару секунд, толпа зашепталась, Мачомен направился к поверженному врагу.

– Достаточно? – величественным голосом спросил он.

– Нет!

Мегамозг бросил ему в глаза горсть пыли, подскочил и подсёк под колени, заставив потерять равновесие. Вместо того чтобы упасть, Мачомен перегруппировался и взлетел, а потом новым ударом отбросил Мегамозга ещё на несколько метров от себя.

– Хватит! – Роксана выбежала вперёд и встала прямо между Мегамозгом, опиравшимся на одно колено, и приближающимся героем. – Прекрати это избиение.

– О, мисс Ричи, – пьяно протянул Мегамозг, улыбаясь с подбитым глазом и вытирая с подбородка кровь. – Я бы рад прекратить, но у меня ещё есть в запасе кое-какие злодейские плюшки.

Он встал во весь рост и гордо выпрямил спину, упрямо сверкнув глазами. Роксана повернулась к Мачомену и предостерегающе протянула к нему руку.

– Остановись.

– Отойдите в сторону, мисс Ричи, мы ещё не закончили, – решительно заявил Мегамозг.

– Вы закончили! – резко ответила Роксана, снова развернувшись к нему и скрестив руки на груди. – Чего ты добиваешься?

Мегамозг, не замечая свой плачевный вид, разорванную перепачканную в синей краске одежду, синяки, ссадины, кровоподтёки и окровавленную ногу, абсолютно спокойно смотрел на неё и молчал. Без былой улыбки, с тоской, затаённой болью в глазах. У Роксаны ёкнуло сердце.

Он больше не шевельнулся, позволив Мачомену обойти её и застегнуть на его руках наручники, и не отводил глаз.

Откуда-то из толпы тут же выскочили полицейские, подхватили арестованного и потащили к стоявшему в стороне тюремному автобусу.

Толпа загомонила, кто-то захлопал в ладоши, а на Роксану нахлынуло резкое отвращение. Она осмотрелась, привычная картина, повторяющаяся раз за разом после каждого боя стала казаться другой, будто окрашенной в новые цвета. Не только буквально. Роксана неожиданно подумала, кто все эти люди, что заставило их собраться здесь самым поздним вечером, пренебречь покоем, уютом и безопасностью домов ради того чтобы посмотреть очередное яркое зрелище...

Она только сейчас заметила, как их всех было много — они снимали на телефоны, кто-то был с цифровыми камерами и фотоаппаратами. Намётанный глаз выхватил организованные группы репортёров. Некоторые кинулись вслед за арестованным Мегамозгом и теперь о чём-то говорили с полицейскими.

– Мачомен, автограф, можно автограф?! – закричал кто-то, ломанувшись к ним.

Бросив короткий взгляд на Роксану, Мачомен подхватил её на руки и под аплодисменты взмыл в воздух.


	3. 3

Весь путь до её квартиры они проделали в молчании. Мачомен бережно опустил её на балкон и приземлился рядом. Он снова был в краске, испачкавшись от неё. Вот и стоило ему переодеваться?

– Я же говорил: не ходи, – заявил он, стряхивая кукурузные хлопья с её волос.

– И что бы было, если бы я не пошла? – рассерженно ответила Роксана, отталкивая его руку. – Думаю, город навсегда потерял бы своего героя.

– Что?

– И получил бы монстра, которого бы все боялись.

– Роксана, ты о чём?

– Ты проиграл ему сегодня.

Вздохнув, она зашла в квартиру, распахнув балконные двери. Мачомен последовал за ней. Темно. Она поёжилась.

– О чём ты говоришь, Роксана?

Мачомен по-хозяйски прошёлся по её квартире, достал с верха шкафа коробку со свечами, зажёг их лазерным зрением, расставляя в разных местах. Всё так легко и непринуждённо. Она тяжело вздохнула, ей стало неуютно от того, что он так прекрасно ориентируется у неё дома, хозяйничает... Хотя она никогда против этого не возражала. Это была обычная для него забота.

– Разве Мегамозг не за решёткой благодаря мне? – он снова встал рядом с ней.

– Он за решёткой только потому что я остановила тебя, – упрямо ответила она. – Иначе мог быть в другом месте. Ты что, не понимаешь, чего от тебя хотел Мегамозг?

Она посмотрела на него и с разочарованием отметила лишь лёгкое недоумение на лице героя. И это не тени играли.

– Он бы не прекратил провоцировать тебя, пока мог стоять. А у него отлично получалось. Ты потерял контроль.

– Нет, я...

– Нет? Ты бил бы удар за ударом, пока он бы мог подниматься и атаковать тебя снова. Первый удар ты ещё сомневался, второй медлил, третий нанёс с готовностью. Разве ты не понимаешь, как это выглядело со стороны? Что увидели бы все? Героя? Или того, кто избивает своего противника до тех пор, пока тот не перестанет дышать?

– Это невозможно.

– Да? Тогда почему ты просто не воспользовался своей суперскоростью и не обезвредил его раньше, чем он смог бы пошевелиться? Ты можешь, мы все это уже знаем.

– Я использую суперскорость только в крайнем случае, ты же понимаешь.

– Это и был крайний случай. Так нельзя!

Мачомен медленно сел на диван. Роксана сердито проследила, чтобы он не трогал испачканными в краске руками обивку, но промолчала.

– Прости, – наконец, сказал он. – Ты права. Я не должен был идти у него на поводу. Я просто не догадался. Обычно он так легко сдавался, как только я его разоружал... Даже в рукопашной больше одного удара никогда не требовалось. Я не понял, что это и есть его план. Зачем?

– Продемонстрировать, что ты не идеален, – Роксана снова повернулась к нему спиной и закрыла глаза, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями и не начать кричать на него. – Я не думала, что у него это получится.

Но у него это отлично получилось. Хуже того — Мачомен до сих пор не понимал, почему то, что он сделал, было неправильным.

– Ты теперь во мне разочарована?

– Я тобой не очаровывалась, – Роксана покачала головой. – Обеспокоена — да. Расстроена — да. Рассержена — конечно.

– Ты рассержена на меня? Что я сделал?

– Ты... – она вздохнула. – Сломал мне дверь.

– Ты не это хотела сказать?

– Тебе не следовало избивать Мегамозга, – она оглянулась и посмотрела в его глаза в надежде увидеть там вину.

Вины не было. Она отвернулась, вздохнув.

– Я его не избивал, просто пару раз оттолкнул.

– С твоей силой это абсолютно одно и то же.

– Я уже извинился.

– А зачем ты передо мной извиняешься?

– Мне извиниться перед Мегамозгом? Серьёзно?

– Да, это было бы странно, – строго сказала она. – Но для начала извинишься перед обществом.

– За что?

– За то что... – она начала нервно ходить по квартире, рассуждая на ходу. – За то что повёл себя как типичный задира, а не герой, которого все любят. Почему ты такой твердолобый? Ты хоть понимаешь что все подумали? Так, у меня идея. Завтра выступишь перед горожанами и заявишь, что вчерашний бой кое-чему тебя научил и ты больше не будешь применять грубую силу к преступникам, чтобы поберечь их здоровье и дать исправиться в тюрьме. Полный текст я тебе напишу.

– Почему я должен это сделать?

– Потому что горожане не должны бояться тебя! Любить тебя, уважать тебя, благоговеть перед тобой, подражать тебе, быть благодарны тебе. Но никогда не бояться. Ты наш герой, а не... Ох, я не могу подобрать нужного слова, но ты понимаешь. Ты не должен наводить ужас, герои так не делают.

– Я навожу на тебя ужас?

– Ты вызываешь у меня гнев! Мне казалось, уж ты-то отлично понимаешь разницу между добром и злом.

– Я понимаю! – Мачомен вскочил и обошёл её, чтобы встать перед ней. – Я прекрасно понимаю! Он сам нарывался, он сам напрашивался. Столько лет ему неймётся. Мы ходим по кругу, он испытывает своё злодейское оружие, я хватаю его за воротник и отправляю в тюрьму, потом он сбегает и снова испытывает новое оружие. И так по кругу. Я подумал, может, хоть так он успокоится. Когда-нибудь он уже должен успокоиться? Я не хочу, чтобы через две недели он что-нибудь устроил нам опять!

– Так ты сделал это чтоб он свадьбу тебе не сорвал?! – воскликнула она, ткнув его пальцем в грудь. – Как ты мог? Это мелочно! Эгоистично!

Его глаза расширились и он испугано замахал руками.

– Нет! Роксана, нет, честно, я даже не думал об этом! Я и так уверен, что свадьба в безопасности, о ней знают только приглашённые, шансов, что Мегамозг захочет что-то провернуть именно в этот день не так много, особенно после того как он мощно выступил сегодня. Он будет под усиленной охраной в тюрьме, у него не будет возможности сорвать нашу свадьбу...

Роксана прикрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула, а потом медленно проговорила, стараясь контролировать голос, чтоб он не дрожал, потому что от слова «свадьба» её уже начинало мелко трясти:

– Давай. Ты не будешь. Сейчас пытаться это мне объяснить. Давай ты не будешь усугублять ситуацию... Ты просто выйдешь сейчас и оставишь меня одну, хорошо?

– Какую ситуацию?

– Просто уйди. Уйди и подумай о том, что сегодня ты сделал. Даже если не специально, это всё равно на твоей совести. Именно то, чего от тебя хотел Мегамозг, ты дал ему выиграть, и даже сейчас продолжаешь это делать и я не пойду у вас обоих на поводу, я не позволю ему манипулировать мной, пытаясь вызвать отвращение к тебе, и тебе не советую вестись на его манипуляции. Я знаю, я надеюсь, что знаю, что ты не хотел причинять ему вред, но я так же знаю, что ты мог этого не делать.

– Прости...

– Не я должна тебя простить! Может, ты и идеальный человек, но ты всё равно болван, Уэйн. Поэтому просто оставь меня, пожалуйста, в покое, пока не стало хуже. Мы завтра встретимся и поговорим, когда ты подумаешь, а я перестану злиться на тебя до такой степени.

– Но почему ты злишься, если всё понимаешь?

– Уйди! Ох, если бы тут под рукой валялась какая-нибудь злодейская пушка Мегамозга, я бы зарядила в тебя не задумываясь, Уэйн, я прошу тебя, просто уйди!

– Хорошо, – Мачомен поднял руки. – Хорошо, я постараюсь подумать и во всём разобраться. И я не буду больше применять грубую силу, хорошо. Обещаю.

– Прекрасно, – сжав губы, Роксана указала ему на балконную дверь. – А теперь, будь любезен, до завтра.

– До завтра, – Мачомен хотел было потянуться к ней, но быстро понял, что дружеские объятья сегодня будут не лучшим способом попрощаться.

Роксана проследила за ним взглядом, а потом опустилась на диван, зарывшись пальцами в свои волосы. Вдох, выдох, вдох.

– Я хорошая девочка и не хочу уничтожить Мачомена, – тихо пробубнила она. – Я хорошая девочка и не хочу уничтожить Мачомена. Я хорошая девочка. Чёрт, мне нужно к психологу.

Вздохнув, она откинулась на спинку дивана, а потом уставилась на свои ноги в разводах синей краски, с прилипшими набухшими уже такими же синими хлопьями. Синие руки. Пламя свечей отбрасывало беспокойные тени, дополнительно окрашивая всё в чуть более тёплые тона, и из-за полумрака невозможно было сказать, насколько сильно всё испачкано.

– Ох, чёртов Мегамозг, мне теперь нужна химчистка! – сердито воскликнула она. – Ох, если эта краска не смывается легко... Убью.

Продолжая сердито шипеть ругательства, она заперлась в ванной, наставив там столько свечей сколько могла, чтобы не чувствовать себя ещё более уязвимой в темноте, и принялась приводить себя в порядок. Смыв шампунь, она поняла, как сильно её раздражает яблочный запах и, всё так же тихо ругаясь про себя, мокрая, вышла из душа и начала шарить по полке с ароматическими маслами в поисках того, что заставит её гели для душа пахнуть чем-то более приятным, не слишком беспокоясь о синих следах, которые всюду вокруг себя оставляла.

Она была... Раздражена. В гневе. В ярости. Ей одновременно хотелось кричать, плакать и разорвать кого-то на мелкие кусочки. Она испытывала те эмоции, которые обычно подавляла в зародыше. Это было то самое чувство, о котором постоянно втолковывал ей психолог, пытаясь доказать, что она чувствует раздражение и гнев из-за своего подчинённого окружающим положения.

Она не испытывала. Раньше не испытывала.

Прислушаться к своим желаниям? Разрешить себе поступать как хочется? Позволить маленькую человеческую слабость? Сделать то, что собственная мораль не разрешает делать несмотря на всё желание? Она сделала. И что с того? Получила удовлетворение? Нет, получила ярость. Она с силой тёрла кожу пенной мочалкой.

Всё пошло под откос. Вся её жизнь, так аккуратно выстроенная, вплетённая в чёткие рамки, правила и границы. Чёрное, белое, конец. Добро, зло, конец. Правильно, неправильно, конец. Всё было просто и понятно. И всё пошло к чёрту. Из-за одного желания, одной слабости и одного эгоистичного болвана, который плевал на её желания, потому что даже не догадывается, что они у неё есть, и не дай ему бог догадаться, какие именно.

Сколько теперь времени пройдёт, прежде чем Мегамозг снова сбежит из тюрьмы, похитит её и она сможет...

«Я должен развязать тебя. Я должен отпустить тебя, и больше никогда не похищать. Я не имею права...»

Синяя пена с ароматом ванили, корицы и мяты стекала в слив, а вода стала холоднее. Электричества всё ещё не было, городская станция не могла больше поставлять тёплую воду. Это было неважно.

Он не похитит её. Больше не похитит. Роксана медленно сглотнула, поражённая этим внезапным открытием. Ничего больше не будет как прежде. Никогда.

«Ты поступила ужасно. Ты хоть понимаешь насколько?»

Роксана смотрела, как вода становится прозрачной и чистой, последние голубые капли утекают прочь. Сердце в груди болезненно сжалось. Этот его взгляд. Разочарование. Боль.

«Надеюсь, этого достаточно чтобы ты навсегда перестала чувствовать себя хорошей девочкой»

Боже. Она определённо не была больше хорошей девочкой, после того, как причинила ему боль. Почему она не могла подумать и о его чувствах тоже?

Ей казалось это забавным, несерьёзным, она была уверена, что он тоже её хотел... И всё. Она была уверена, что для него, злодея, это было бы ничего не значащее приключение. Они бы просто хорошо провели время. Она бы смогла договориться с ним, что это ничего не меняет в их отношениях. И что они могли бы иногда просто встречаться, просто сбрасывать напряжение, просто жить дальше и играть свои роли. Плохого мальчика и хорошей девочки. Ничего личного. Просто секс где-то раз в неделю, как по графику похищений.

Почему она не могла сперва подумать, перед тем чтобы делать это, что у него тоже есть чувства? Он ведь был таким невинным, она никогда не догадывалась, насколько невинным он был. Насколько чисты оказались его помыслы. Он ведь так боялся переступать эту тонкую грань. Не решался. Она заставила его.

Потому что она в принципе не думала раньше, что у него могут быть чувства. Рядом с ним она слишком сильно расслаблялась, просто переставала воспринимать его как кого-то, кого она может задеть. Он похищал её, связывал её, вёл себя плохо, это было разрешение не вести себя хорошо с ним. Ведь он был злодеем, злодеям не нужна любовь... Только не любовь. Но то, с какой болью он на неё смотрел...

Но ведь весь Метро-Сити считал, что они с Мачоменом встречаются? Это даже не было ни для кого новостью. Почему он так отреагировал на то, что они женятся?

«Я никогда не планирую, что я проиграю! Я всегда это знаю!»

Знает.

Всхлипнув, Роксана прислонилась к стенке душа. Прохладная вода всё так же лилась сверху.

Он знал, что не может соперничать с Мачоменом. Он знал, что проиграет ему всегда. Во всём. Должно быть, уступить очередной бой за господство в Метро-Сити для него и в половину не так болезненно, как уступить её. Женщину, к которой у него было желание, страсть и, возможно что-то большее. Она видела это в его глазах, восхищение, с которым он всегда смотрел. Он никогда не позволял себе ничего лишнего, и лишних мыслей наверняка тоже.

Одно дело, просто похитить её, а потом, проиграв, отступить. Никогда не переходить за грань. Заигрывать, насмехаться, но держаться на расстоянии. Ведь между ними никогда ничего не было, они оставались друг другу никем. Но... После того, что она делала с ним, говорила ему, прикасалось к нему, пообещала ему. Ему было невыносимо знать, что она будет делать то же самое с кем-то ещё, с кем-то... Кто всегда и во всём превосходил его.

Заниматься с ней сексом и знать, что она выйдет замуж за другого, что она всё равно будет принадлежать другому. Он не мог и не хотел.

Она плакала. Она почувствовала его боль так остро, будто это была её боль. Как будто она разбила сердце. Два сердца сразу.

«Прощай, Роксана»

Он не собирался её больше похищать.

Он устроил этот погром на площади только для того, чтобы сорвать свою злость, своё бессилие. И, вероятно, уничтожить все злодейские примочки, которые у него были. Да, вероятно, он наслаждался тем, как он сам, не его послушный робот, сам бил Мачомена, даже несмотря на то, что он разбил кулаки в кровь. Он наслаждался тем, что получал от Мачомена удары в ответ. Он наслаждался даже тем, что знал, что она это видела. Все это видели. Как он бил Мачомена голыми руками.

А сейчас он упивался своим одиночеством в тюремной камере и... Наверняка не собирался её покидать в ближайшее время.

Потому что ему было больно.

Роксана приложила руку к груди и выключила воду, всхлипывая. Ей тоже было больно.

Она была безумно перед ним виновата, виновата что не подумала о его чувствах, не сказала о своих намерениях и спросила его согласия, даже не успела объяснить, что между ней и Мачоменом ничего нет, не было и не будет. Ведь это было важно. Для него важно. Ему было нужно знать, что он в чём-то превосходил Мачомена, а она так и не сказала. Виновата. Виновата, что начала грязно приставать к нему вместо того, чтобы позволить ему самому выбрать.

А сейчас он в тюрьме только потому что это она причинила ему боль, которую он не хотел выносить. И ничего не будет как прежде, из-за неё, из-за её эгоизма.

Она чувствовала себя потерянной, морально уничтоженной и уязвимой. Вышла из ванной комнаты, покосилась на выбитую дверь, аккуратно прислонённую на место. Даже дома она не была больше в безопасности. Казалось бы, всего лишь дверь.

Она перевела взгляд на перепачканный в синей краске диван и на секунду представила, что на этом диване в эту секунду могли бы быть переплетены их тела, если бы всё пошло по-другому. Его синяя кожа и её почти прозрачно светлая. Блики свечей. Его длинные тонкие пальцы. Его губы. У него были такие пьянящие, мягкие губы. Она бы кричала для него. Она хотела услышать, как он кричит.

Она тяжело вздохнула. Этого никогда не будет. Она всё испортила.

Виноватая.

Лучше бы сегодняшнего дня никогда не было.

На полу, между кофейным столиком и диваном лежал дегидратор. Должно быть, Мегамозг положил его рядом с собой на диван, пока ждал её, а потом забыл. Роксана вздрогнула и быстро подняла оружие. Мачомен его не видел? Не заметил. Было темно. Она впервые смогла как следует рассмотреть это чудо технической мысли и довольно нескоро поймала себя на том, что нежно поглаживает ствол, проходясь кончиками пальцев по резьбе, рельефным буквам, узором.

Рассердившись на себя, она швырнула дегидратор на диван и начала собираться.

Она не могла больше находится здесь. Пока не починят дверь, пока клининговая служба не отчистит эти навязчивые синие следы с дивана, и с пола, и со стен и полок в ванной комнате. И из её души лучше тоже. Она быстро пробежалась по квартире, взяла ноутбук и документы, повесила сумку через плечо, в последнюю минуту решительно впихнула туда дегидратор, снова осмотрелась, чтобы убедиться, что никаких других забытых Мегамозгом вещей здесь не осталось, и вышла.

Ей удалось прислонить дверь так, чтобы она максимально хорошо закрывала вход в квартиру, если было бы темно, этого было бы даже незаметно. Затем достала из сумки рулон жёлтой полицейской ленты и старательно перетянула дверной проём, под конец повесив табличку «опечатано». Это должно было отпугнуть любого, кто захотел бы проникнуть в пустую открытую квартиру.

Хотя и кто в здравом уме рискнул бы прокрасться в квартиру Роксаны Ричи чтобы поживиться там чем-то? Все вещи без неё будут в безопасности.

Выйдя из дома, она поймала такси. Она была не в состоянии садиться сейчас за руль и куда-то ехать. Ей нужна была передышка.

– В отель, пожалуйста. «У Хелен», на Стенд-Стрит.

Она знала хозяйку заведения и сама приложила руку к созданию её отличной репутации. Тот случай, когда не нужно дополнительно беспокоиться о том, что если переночует там, по городу могут пойти какие-то слухи. В теории, она хоть Мегамозга туда может привести на ночь и заказать номер для новобрачных, тактичные ребята Хелен не то что слова никому не скажут, а стеной встанут чтобы не пропустить к ним Мачомена, которому опять приспичит явиться в самый неподходящий момент.

Закусив губу, она беззвучно выругалась.

Раздался телефонный звонок. Она распахнула сумку и вздрогнула, когда дегидратор чуть не вывалился наружу, покосилась на водителя, который ничего не заметил, завернула дегидратор в футболку и вытащила телефон. Затем, вздохнув, закрыла отделяющую от водителя перегородку, чтобы он не подслушал разговор. Как тяжело быть медийной узнаваемой личностью!

– Да, Салли. Да. Нет. Да. Всё в порядке. Нет, с Уэйном тоже всё хорошо, мы просто... Нет, он не ревнует. Он беспокоился о моём душевном равновесии, он думал, я буду против. Но я подумала, знаете, если хотите, приглашайте их, я не против. Это было давным-давно, а сейчас Крис деловой партнёр вашего мужа и было бы невежливо... А Сэнди тем более, я её вообще не знаю. Нет, всё в порядке. Скорее уж, Крис откажется прийти, чтобы поберечь своё душевное равновесие, у меня с этим проблем как раз нет. И у Уэйна тоже. Не за что. Нет, я сама поговорю с Уэйном. Спасибо. Доброй ночи.

Она отключила телефон, швырнула его обратно в сумочку и откинулась на сиденье. И ведь старалась не думать об этом. Старалась не думать о том, чему Мачомен сегодня помешал. И как. И зачем вообще.

Чёртов Мачомен, чёртов Мачомен, чёртов Мачомен. Ну что ему дома не сиделось? Подумаешь, свадьба. Подумаешь, её давний и уже поросший мхом бывший с очередной пассией в списке приглашённых. Да они расстались сто лет в обед. Нашёл время обеспокоиться её душевным равновесием, в самом деле. Действительно не мог подождать утра? А появился бы её бывший на свадьбе — что с того-то? Да, расстались не очень хорошо, со скандалом, битьём посуды и судебным заседанием по защите чести и достоинства. И что с того? Ну вот и смотрел бы в глаза Мачомену после того, как наговорил про него столько гадостей, и приносил бы ей свои фальшивые поздравления, пытаясь делать вид, что между ними никогда ничего не было. Да ей уже... Да действительно уже всё равно.

Это не её свадьба. Вообще не её праздник. И не её день. Пусть хоть чёрта пригласят. Главное, её больше не трогают. Никогда. Это последнее одолжение в её безупречно хорошей жизни без ошибок и неправильных решений.

Больше никогда.

Правда, смысла больше в этом нет.

Она прикрыла глаза.

Опять придётся спать со снотворным.


	4. 4

Синяя краска, оставляющая влажный след, всюду синяя краска с ароматом ванили.

– Роксана... – руки Мегамозга плавно двигались, повторяя изгибы её тела, оставляя синие следы там, где касались. – Роксана...

Она накрыла его губы своими, медленно, потягивая воздух из его рта, прикусив нижнюю губу, он снова тихо застонал и прижал её к себе, ближе, ещё ближе, такой горячий, мокрый, скользкий...

Она позволила ему положить себя на спину, он оторвался от её губ и принялся покрывать поцелуями её лицо, скулы, опустился к шее, провёл языком по тонкой коже, приник к ключице и медленно опустился ниже, наконец, обхватив губами сосок, проведя по нему влажным языком и слегка прикусив и нежно потянув. Одной рукой он накрыл вторую её грудь, скользнув по краске и сжал сосок пальцами. Она застонала, изогнувшись ему навстречу.

– Боже, – прошептала она.

– Да? – тут же отозвался он, его лицо появилось над ней, он смотрел на неё безумными горящими глазами.

– Прошу... – она притянула его к себе. – Прошу, смелее...

Он стиснул обе её груди и снова припал поцелуем к шее, двинув бёдрами, плотно прижав её к дивану, не позволяя её телу скользить под ним.

– Так?

– Да-а-а, – она сильнее изогнулась, пытаясь почувствовать его возбуждение.

Он хрипло выдохнул, снова жадно впился губами в её губы, проник в её рот языком и застонал, когда она так же страстно ответила, играя с ним. Пальцами он пробежался от её груди по талии, к бёдрам, невесомо, нежно, влажно. Она схватила его за запястья и отвела одну его руку к своему лобку, оставляя синий след.

– Там, – прошептала она, потёршись об неё. – Трогай меня там...

Он задышал чаще и медленно повёл пальцами ниже, пока не коснулся клитора и замер. Она чуть слышно всхлипнула, потянувшись за новым поцелуем и одновременно с этим толкая его руку глубже, направляя его, он хрипло вздохнул, когда она медленно ввела его палец между складок вглубь себя и закусила губу, едва сдерживая стон наслаждения.

– Тебе нравится? – спросил он, коварная улыбка снова вернулась на его лицо, его глаза лихорадочно вспыхнули, он с силой ввёл палец глубоко, с удовольствием ощущая, какая она мокрая, и подрагивая от возбуждения.

– Да-а-а, – она задвигалась ему навстречу, насаживаясь на него. – Прошу... Больше... Ещё...

Она потянулась за поцелуем, но он нагнулся к её шее и ввёл второй палец, заставив её громко застонать и ритмично, быстро задвигал ладонью, одновременно проникая внутрь и касаясь возбуждённого клитора с каждым толчком, его дыхание у самого уха безумно горячило кожу.

– Так?

– О боже, так! – Она вскрикнула, прижавшись к нему и запрокинув голову, дыша часто, прерывисто, закусив губу и постанывая.

– Как мне нравится делать это с тобой, – умопомрачительно прошептал он ей на ухо, она повернула голову и снова впилась в его губы, продолжая двигать бёдрами ему навстречу, сопровождая каждое движение громким, протяжным стоном.

– Ещё... Я прошу тебя, ещё, – стонала она ему в рот, и он тоже стонал, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает каждый раз, как он меняет угол проникновения.

– Кричи для меня, – он стал быстрее и жёстче.

– Да! Сильнее! – она извивалась под ним.

– Кричи моё имя.

– Мегамозг! Да!

Наконец, не выдержав, он глухо зарычал, на секунду отстранился от неё, чтобы шире развести её ноги, а потом припал ртом к её лону, жадно целуя, хлестая её языком, покусывая, сопровождая это страстным стоном, продолжая с силой быстро двигать пальцами. Его язык сдавил её клитор, казалось, он был сразу всюду, горячий, всепоглащающий. Закричав, она изогнулась под ним, скользя руками по бархатистой обивке и не находя за что зацепиться, ещё раз толкнулась к нему навстречу, а потом волна оргазма накрыла её, прокатившись до кончиков пальцев.

– Мегамозг! О боже...

Она широко распахнула глаза и разочарованно застонала.

Она была одна.

Безумный сон.

Она была совершенно не удовлетворена, несмотря на то, что разбудивший её оргазм всё ещё отзывался жаром в теле. Ей казалось, она ещё чувствует его запах, всё ещё липкая от пота и краски.

Пальцами она провела вниз, по своему животу, скользнула по лобку и почувствовала, насколько влажной её сделал этот сон, трусики были мокрыми насквозь, до неприличия мокрыми.

– Чёртов Мегамозг, почему ты не мог просто меня трахнуть ещё тогда, в чёртовом бункере, – прошептала она, стягивая бельё, закрыла глаза и ввела в себя сразу два пальца точно так же, как это делал Мегамозг из её сна. Закусив губу, она тихо застонала и задвигалась быстрее.

– Давай же, мой плохой мальчик, да, – прошептала она, воображая его движения вместо своих, накрыв и подталкивая руку второй рукой.

Как же ей безумно хотелось, чтобы это был он, чтобы он двигался внутри неё. Она тихо застонала, чувствуя невероятное удовольствие после того, как он достаточно возбудил её во сне, гораздо большее, чем от тех своих фантазий, когда их близость могла наступить только в её воображении. Но теперь она помнила его руки и почти чувствовала их на себе, двигаясь бёдрами навстречу пальцам и постанывая на каждом движении. Она хотела его безумно, только сильнее хотела, после того, что вчера между ними произошло.

– О боже, ещё немного, малыш, трахни меня, да, Мегамозг, да...

Тихо, чуть слышно вскрикнув, она снова кончила и замерла, опустив лицо в подушку и борясь с нахлынувшим чувством стыда.

Она бесстыдно трогает себя, думая о нём, думая о том, как сильно она хочет ощущать его член внутри себя вместо своих пальцев, а он сидит в тюрьме, под прицелами камер, потерянный и морально уничтоженный. Из-за неё.

На часах шесть.

Она должна поговорить с ним.

Она должна всё объяснить ему.

Она должна вернуть жизнь в его яркие неземные глаза.

Вскочив, она умылась, потом поняла, что захватила из дома только самую простую одежду и с неохотой вернулась домой, в перепачканную безумными синими следами квартиру.

Всё было нетронутым, как она и предполагала.

Она отыскала самый строгий, самый серьёзный свой наряд, повесила на пиджак бейджик репортёра и с особым тщанием навела макияж перед зеркалом. Какое-то время держала в руках телефон, чтобы позвонить Хэлу и попросить его приехать для съёмок, чтобы прикрытие стало более весомым, а потом передумала. Она должна сделать всё сама. Без свидетелей и помощников. В конце концов, это её личная ответственность.

Сумка была всё ещё с ней, диктофон, блокнот, ноутбук, дегидратор. Нет, она не собиралась его применять в деле. Но как она могла оставить его без присмотра где-то? И где? А если в её квартиру кто-то всё-таки влезет? И уж точно не в гостиничном номере.

Подумать только, она собирается пройти в тюрьму к Мегамозгу с завёрнутым в футболку дегидратором. Она сумасшедшая!

Нет, она Роксана Ричи, кто её будет обыскивать? Она спокойно пройдёт через металлодетектор и на ней ничего нет, а вот в сумке у неё куча хрупкого ценного репортёрского оборудования, и лучше его не трогать. Ухмыльнувшись, она ещё раз убедилась в том, что безупречно выглядит. Она не собирается никого обманывать, по крайней мере, сильно... Ложь во спасение и полуправда. Это точно никому не повредит.

Фургончик стоял на месте, Роксана со второй попытки его завела, радуясь тому, что солнце ещё не нагрело его через стекло и не придётся включать кондиционер. Рано утром улицы ещё были почти пусты.

Её спокойно пропустили на служебную парковку у тюрьмы, забитую машинами даже в такое раннее время, а вот на пункте пропуска возникли проблемы.

– Куда? – спросил сонный охранник.

– Роксана Ричи, 8 канал. Я готовлю репортаж о Мегамозге.

– Начальника тюрьмы ещё нет на месте, его рабочий день начинается в девять, – монотонно ответил он ей.

Роксана вытянула шею, взглянув на бейджик.

– Нет, мистер Симонс, Алан, могу я вас так называть? Алан, мне нужен не начальник тюрьмы, я хочу увидеть Мегамозга. Материал должен быть эксклюзивным.

– Невозможно, – охранник никак не изменился в лице, не сменил тон и даже не посмотрел в её сторону, несмотря на психологический приём, который она применила.. – Согласно распоряжению, к нему запрещены посетители.

– Я не посетитель, – упорствовала Роксана. – Я репортёр. У жителей города осталось много вопросов после вчерашнего погрома в центре. Они должны получить мой материал уже сегодня.

– Ничем не могу помочь, мисс Ричи.

– Ох, нет, Алан, вы не понимаете. Я должна взять важное интервью, и я специально приехала сюда без оператора, чтобы не нарушать секретность, в которой его содержат, я совершенно не нарушу никакой распорядок, мне просто нужно задать ему несколько вопросов.

– Исключено, – невозмутимо отрезал он.

Роксана уже начала задумываться о том, насколько сильна её решимость никогда не пользоваться дегидратором. Может, хотя бы разок? Никто не заметит, она быстро, туда и обратно... Можно заодно похозяйничать у него в будке и выписать самой себе пропуск, чтоб на территории не задерживали... Сколько его не хватятся?

Нет, бред, без сообщника такой трюк точно не провернуть. У неё нет образца подписи и печати. Она не знает, куда нужно идти, чтобы найти камеру Мегамозга и в принципе в планировке не ориентируется. Она не готова брать штурмом тюрьму.

– Мисс Ричи? Доброе утро.

Её окликнул начальник тюрьмы собственной персоной и Роксана улыбнулась своей удаче.

– Доброе утро, мистер Винстон! – воскликнула она – Я готовлю уникальный новостной сюжет, могу я пройти?

– Конечно. Алан, дай сюда журнал и пропуск формы В, я оставлю для мисс Ричи автограф.

Вздохнув, охранник выполнил распоряжение.

– А вы ранняя пташка, мисс Ричи, – Винстон заполнил формуляр и протянул ей.

– Если начну готовиться к сюжету рано утром, успею к вечернему эфиру, – пожала плечами Роксана, покосившись на неодобрительного Алана.

Она сделала вид, что не заметила предложенный Винстоном локоть и пошла рядом с ним в паре шагов.

– Могу я узнать о чём ваш сюжет?

– О вчерашнем происшествии, мне нужны все подробности.

– Но вы ведь были там?

– Да, но поговорить с каждым участником событий гораздо важнее.

– С Мачоменом вы уже всё обсудили?

– Конечно. Только об этом вчера и говорили. Весь вечер.

– Значит, вам придётся довольствоваться этим.

– Как? – Роксана удивлённо остановилась. – Зачем же вы меня тогда пропустили?

– Потому что вы всё равно подготовите и выпустите сюжет. И раз вам так нужно сюда попасть, вы этого добьётесь, возможно, через несколько дней, после бесконечных заявок и отписок, вы сможете выбить себе разрешение на посещение, да ещё привлечёте к этому кучу лишнего внимания. Не вы, так кто-нибудь другой не сегодня-завтра начнёт обивать эти пороги, и кто-то может оказаться шустрее и настойчивей. Вместо одного репортёра, с которым можно договориться, я получу толпу народа без всяких принципов. Так зачем всё усложнять, когда я могу просто ответить на ваши вопросы?

Винстон отпер кабинет, к которому её подвёл, и запустил её внутрь. Роксана вошла, бегло осмотрелась и уставилась на начальника, устраивающегося за своим столом.

– Садитесь же.

– Я хочу поговорить с Мегамозгом, – как можно мягче сказала она, присаживаясь в кресло для посетителей.

– Сначала я хотел бы с вами кое-что обсудить, – ответил Винстон. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что репортёрам следует быть не предвзятыми, но рассчитываю, что в этом деле у вас и личный интерес. Вы ведь не допустите очернения имени Мачомена?

– Что? Конечно, нет!

– Хорошо.

– Почему вы спрашиваете?

Винстон вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

– Я не знаю, что вчера вечером произошло в Метро-Сити, но я видел последствия, – сказал он. – Я не был вчера в городе. Нам было не до того. Когда в тюрьме отключилось электричество, нам пришлось срочно запускать аварийные генераторы и выставлять дополнительную охрану, которую я вызвал с выходных, как только начались взрывы в городе. Большинство камер мы всё ещё запираем не только на электронные, но и на механические замки. Однако отключились все системы слежения, технически сложные приборы просто перегорели, и если генераторы для возобновления подачи электроэнергии у нас были, то датчиков, электронных браслетов, пунктов видеонаблюдения и контроля над дверьми в особых отсеках это нам не вернуло. Вся полиция города рванула сюда, у нас давняя договорённость с армией, они просто развернули вокруг нас оцепление. К счастью, заключённые не успели сообразить, что у них был отличный шанс для побега. А ведь среди них есть довольно мерзкие личности, которых не хотелось бы видеть на свободе ни минуты. У нас была очень насыщенная ночь, когда мы всё отладили, я съездил домой на пару часов, чтобы убедиться, что в городе всё нормально, а потом снова вернулся сюда. Рабочие ещё не переустановили оборудование. Думаю, ближайшую неделю все электрики Метро-Сити будут работать у нас. Однако, даже это я не могу назвать внештатной ситуацией.

Роксана таращилась на него, хлопая глазами.

– Эту проблему никогда не освещали в СМИ, не так ли?

Она кивнула.

– И вы здесь не за этим.

– Нет, но... Если хотите, я могу подготовить специальный репортаж, чтобы общество...

– Не нужно. На самом деле мы давно готовы ко всем подобным происшествиям и не допустим побегов действительно опасных преступников, несмотря на любые технические сбои, которые устраивают нам супергеройские разборки. Мне просто нужно, чтобы вы понимали, как я к этому на самом деле отношусь. С каким неодобрением, чтобы у вас не сложилось потом мнение, будто я сочувствую кому-то.

– Да, я понимаю, – быстро сказала Роксана. – Мне жаль, что у вас столько лишних хлопот из-за этого.

Винстон кивнул.

– Это обычная работа. Да, немного необычно для типичных будней любого другого начальника любой другой тюрьмы. Но это давно особый объект. Мы здесь к этому привыкли.

– Тогда какие последствия вас так насторожили?

– Мегамозг, – вздохнул Винстон.

– Что — Мегамозг?

– Видите ли, мисс Ричи. Я повторяю, я не знаю, что произошло во время вчерашнего противостояния Мегамозга и Мачомена. Но... Мегамозг сейчас находится в лазарете. Едва он переступил порог тюрьмы, он потерял сознание и больше в себя не приходил.

Роксана прижала ладони ко рту, чтоб не вскрикнуть.

– Поэтому я очень обеспокоен тем, что вчера произошло и как это будет освещено в СМИ.

– Что с ним? – выдавила Роксана. – Когда я видела его в последний раз во время задержания, он выглядел побитым, но... Твёрдо стоял на ногах. Как он... Что с ним?

– Сотрясение мозга, множественные переломы, ссадины, ушибы, внутренние кровотечения... Ничего из того, от чего он мог бы умереть, хотя значительно больше, чем все его прошлые травмы вместе взятые. Его регенерация выше человеческой и, похоже, это отнимает больше энергии, чем у нас, поэтому он без сознания.

– Я должна его увидеть, – с ужасом прошептала Роксана. – Должна.

– Сначала слово, мисс Ричи.

– Слово?

– Неразглашение.

– Да, но... Вы же понимаете, что я пришла сюда как журналист, почему вы не побоялись сказать мне об этом?

– Как журналист, но вы близкий друг Мачомена. Вы же встречаетесь? Я вижу у вас на пальце помолвочное кольцо, хотя вы не распространяете эту информацию, я понимаю, почему. Поэтому вам я могу сказать. Вы журналист, который всегда докапывается до истины, как бы её ни скрывали, репортажи которого никто не пытается опровергать, потому что это бесполезно. Вы тот самый журналист, которому можно сказать правду, не боясь, что она будет представлена обществу своей неприглядной стороной. Я уверен в вашей человеческой порядочности. Вы дадите мне слово, что не допустите, чтобы эта информация послужила очернению имени Мачомена. Вы дадите слово, что будете защищать его, теперь, когда ему впервые понадобилась наша и ваша помощь.

– Конечно. Конечно, вы правы, я буду. Но сперва... Сперва мне нужно увидеть Мегамозга, убедиться, что он в порядке, что его травмы не угрожают жизни. Я не буду разглашать его состояние, я просто должна знать...

Роксана старалась не заплакать. Она не думала, что всё так серьёзно.

– Я понимаю, для вас чудовищное открытие, что Мачомен способен на такое.

– Нет, я знаю, – быстро сказала Роксана. – То есть, не то, что Мачомен может специально избивать людей, нет, я знаю, что Мегамозг заставил его сделать это, я знаю как, я знаю почему и я знаю, что этого больше никогда ни с кем не повторится, потому что Мачомен теперь тоже знает. Я помогаю ему готовиться к пресс-конференции, на которой он извинится перед городом за то что превысил свои полномочия, и подчеркнёт, что этого больше не повторится.

– Теперь я понимаю ваши причины прийти сюда.

– Я должна убедиться, что Мегамозг в порядке... То есть, насколько позволяет его состояние.

– Чтобы не вступать в сделки с совестью. Я понимаю. Ведь Мачомен всё ещё на стороне добра?

– Конечно! Это был злодейский план Мегамозга. Настолько гениальный, что даже более успешный чем все прежде. Заронить семена сомнения. Я заметила, вы заметили. Я уже боюсь, о чём начнут говорить люди, которые были в самом центре событий и видели всё. Мы точно должны их опередить, и опередить всех нечестных журналистов, которым нужно раздуть это до состояния сенсации. Вы ведь знаете, что некоторые газеты города подконтрольны Мегамозгу? Я должна знать всю информацию, чтобы переиграть его.

Роксана наполовину импровизировала, наполовину блефовала, но у неё получилось. Винстон открыл ящик стола, достал толстую папку и вынул несколько последних листов, которые протянул Роксане.

– Вот последние записи в его медицинской карте.

– А... – Роксана кивнула на папку, которая тут же скрылась на месте и Винстон демонстративно дважды щёлкнул ключом.

– А это сто семьдесят пятый, текущий том его личного дела, к вчерашнему происшествию не относится.

Роксана шумно выдохнула. Сто семьдесят пятый? То есть, где-то здесь есть отдельный кабинет с полочками, уставленными толстыми, разбухшими от бесконечных дополнений папками, в которых пересказана вся жизнь Мегамозга? Преступная её часть? С самых первых его дней в тюрьме?

– Мы не храним информацию о Мегамозге в компьютерах, зная, что он может взломать их, так что в целом да, это так.

Роксана снова прикрыла рот. Она вслух это сказала? Ещё чего не хватало! Нет, она была сильно взволнована, раньше не проговаривала мысли вслух... На хватало начать здесь и выболтать лишнего. Начальник уловил её взгляд.

– И у нас есть отдельный кабинет с документами, подготовленными специально для прессы и учёных. Чтобы получить туда пропуск нужно потратить в среднем полгода на согласования, подтверждение квалификации и допуски разных уровней.

– И вы храните это в письменном столе?

– Только последний том, и только когда я с ним работаю.

– О. Я впечатлена. Сто семьдесят пять томов... А его медицинская карта?

– Чтобы получить к ней доступ, нужно потратить в среднем год на согласования, иметь лицензию, пройти несколько комиссий и заручиться поручительством как минимум троих из уполномоченных должностных лиц.

– Вау, – Роксана перевела взгляд на листы. – Сокровища.

Начальник кивнул.

Она быстро погрузилась в чтение, пока эти сокровища не уплыли из её рук. Термины, термины, термины... Она позже посмотрит в интернете, что это, главное, чтоб на этот раз её фотографическая память её не подвела. Она сможет восстановить все эти графики, сравнительные таблицы и функции. Заключение о работе мозга на двух листах... Роксана бросила взгляд украдкой на начальника тюрьмы. Даже несмотря на то, что Мегамозг был злодеем, они относились к его мозгу так, будто он был величайшей ценностью.

– Исходя из этого я, по-вашему, должна сделать вывод, что он в порядке. К счастью, я читаю на латыни. Не совсем понимаю, какое лечение он получает, но, судя по всему, в основном это питание через зонд? Почему он всё ещё без сознания? Чем вы его лечите?

– У него очень быстрая регенерация и повышенная потребность в калориях, его организм не позволяет ему тратить их на что-то кроме восстановления. Консилиум принял решение позволить ему восстановиться самостоятельно.

– Ого. Вы уделяете ему столько внимания. Всё это было сделано за ночь?

– Это наша работа.

– Увидеть его я не могу?

– Нет.

– Вы можете дать мне знать, когда он очнётся?

– Только для вашего спокойствия. Оставьте ваш номер.

Роксана с готовностью протянула ему визитку.

– Сообщите, когда я смогу приехать взять у него интервью.

– Вы не сможете, – начальник спокойно взял визитку и спрятал её в карман.

– Почему?

– Потому что, когда он очнётся, его переведут в особый автономный отсек с усиленной охраной в режиме, исключающем любые свидания и передачи не менее чем на две недели. Его готовили специально для него несколько месяцев, и мы должны убедиться, что нового побега не будет. По крайней мере, не так скоро.

– Ого, – протянула Роксана. – А это не нарушает его гражданские права? Как он будет встречаться со своим адвокатом?

– У него никогда не было адвоката.

– Но это же конституционное право!

– Он отказывается от помощи любых адвокатов, мисс Ричи, настаивая на том, что никто не может быть достаточно умным, чтобы представлять его интересы в суде, а он не собирается быть настолько мелочным, чтобы отрицать свои злодеяния.

– Я должна была догадаться. То есть, ещё минимум две недели он будет полностью изолирован?

– Именно. Как минимум до двадцать четвёртого числа, если он не будет предпринимать никаких попыток к побегу, прежде чем мы не смягчим режим. Содержать особый отсек накладно по финансам, к тому же, это максимальный срок, который он может там находиться изолированным без решения суда. А суд будет назначен только через пять дней после того как он очнётся и ознакомится с материалами своего дела.

– А почему две недели? – с подозрением спросила Роксана. – Не три, не пять, не одну?

Начальник странно посмотрел на неё.

– По личной просьбе Мачомена.

– Ах вот как? – Роксана нахмурилась, испытывая новый прилив злости и стараясь подавить его как можно скорее. – Дальновидно с его стороны.

– Простите, что?

– Ничего.

Чёртов Мачомен. Вот как он подстраховал свадьбу. Может ли она сказать «нет» перед алтарём? Перед всеми людьми, которые там соберутся? Перед родителями? Перед ним? Нет, всё ещё не могла. И он знал это. Не добровольно. Только если кто-то сорвёт свадьбу. Поэтому он сделал всё, чтобы этого не случилось.

– А можно мне посмотреть?

– Мисс Ричи, это секретный объект.

– Да, я понимаю. Это не журналистский интерес, – Роксана поправила причёску, ещё раз медленно демонстрируя Винстону подмеченное им ранее кольцо. – У меня такие же причины, как у Мачомена, быть уверенной, что он... Ну, не сбежит эти четырнадцать дней. Я бы вам объяснила, но тогда уже я рискую нарушить секретность...

Она даже не знала, есть ли Винстон в списке приглашённых и поэтому не могла себе позволить сказать больше. Всё-таки, они тесно работают с Мачоменом... Он мог знать.

– В конце концов, он же сейчас находится не там. Мне очень, очень нужно, как и Мачомену, твёрдо знать, будет ли он всё ещё здесь через две недели. Просто небольшая экскурсия. Всё в рамках секретности, это просто для моей уверенности. Хотите бумагу о неразглашении подпишу?

Она постаралась обворожительно улыбнуться.

– Понимаю, да, – наконец, медленно согласился Винстон, глядя на неё странным оценивающим взглядом.

Он в списке? Надо узнать.

– Так мне можно?

Всё с тем же задумчивым видом начальник отпер другой ящик стола, вынул оттуда маленький квадратный кусок пластика, написал там что-то, расписался и протянул Роксане.

– Вот ваш одноразовый пропуск.

– Спасибо! – её глаза просияли.

– Пойдёмте, я провожу вас и покажу, что вам действительно нечего опасаться.

Роксана с готовностью вскочила.

В кабинет зашёл секретарь с кипой бумаг и чуть не столкнулся с ней.

– Начальник, у меня для вас запросы, от федерального канала, от ЭнБиСи и ещё десятка маленьких изданий, просят согласовать репортажи и несколько запросов об интервью.

– Ты знаешь, Миллер, никаких журналистов. Скажи им нет.

– Но – секретарь провёл ладонью в сторону Роксаны.

– Это другое. Я сам пригласил мисс Ричи. Есть несколько вопросов, которые нужно было решить.

– Ещё у вас одно приглашение на телевидение.

– Все бумаги на стол, я посмотрю позже.

Роксана воспользовалась заминкой, внимательно рассматривая пропуск. Он был с тиснением, объёмной рамкой, состоящей из множества точек, в центре в специальной графе было вписано её имя, должность, цель визита и подпись начальника.

– Подготовь бланки с официальными отказами. Сколько их там? На всех и подготовь. Я потом посмотрю, кого можно сюда впустить. Мисс Ричи, идём.

– Он не электронный? – Роксана удивлённо посмотрела на начальника, объясняя свой интерес к куску пластика.

– Электроника и Мегамозг. Не лучшее сочетание с учётом, что он может взломать любую систему после того, как подключится к ней.

– О, – Роксана согласно кивнула.

– Миллер, изменений по Мегамозгу нет?

– Пока нет, медики подготовят новый отчёт к полудню.

Роксана старалась контролировать лицо. У неё внутри всё сжималось от того, что в его нынешнем состоянии виновата она. Она искупит свою вину.

Но прежде должна как следует здесь всё разведать.


	5. 5

Роксану никак не отпускало чувство, что она что-то забыла сделать. День завертел её с сумасшедшей скоростью, она снова и снова рассматривала все пункты своего сегодняшнего списка дел.

Провести разведку в тюрьме, чтобы узнать, в каких условиях будут держать Мегамозга. Сделано. Провести блестящую пресс-конференцию с Мачоменом, задавая правильные вопросы и получая правильные ответы, с фотосессией в конце. Сделано. Пообедать в доме Скоттов, мягко отвечая на все вопросы, со всем соглашаясь и узнав, что начальник тюрьмы тоже есть в списке гостей и своё приглашение должен был получить как раз сегодня с утренней почтой. Сделано. Дать небольшой репортаж из тюрьмы, уверив жителей Метро-Сити, что они в полной безопасности благодаря героической работе сотрудников. Сделано.

Вернувшись домой, она вспомнила, что забыла сделать. Вызвать мастера по установке дверей и клининговую службу. Покосилась на часы. Девять вечера. Уже ведь слишком поздно, чтобы всё это делать. Конечно, есть круглосуточные службы... Но это было не для неё. Она всё равно не сможет сидеть здесь всю ночь и ждать, когда ей поставят дверь и почистят диван.

Вздохнув, она пролезла под лентами, отпихнула дверь и вошла в квартиру. Бегло осмотрелась — всё было нетронутым. Криво усмехнулась — с её связями ни один домушник города не посмеет лезть в её квартиру, даже если она оставит полностью открытый дверной проём и плакат «добро пожаловать». Потом печально улыбнулась — у неё в квартире действительно не было никаких ценностей, которые она хотела бы защитить и на которые хоть кто-то мог бы покуситься. Её жизнь всегда была слишком сумасшедшей, чтобы накапливать вещи.

Вздохнув, она собрала чемодан, как будто уезжала в командировку. Ей правда не хотелось этим всем заниматься. Чёртова дверь. Швейцар не пустит в дом посторонних, соседи все приличные люди, а для самых непонятливых сразу напротив входа висит портрет Мачомена, как раз рядом с благодарственным письмом за вклад в журналитику и её фотографией с церемонии вручения награды.

А ещё ей стало интересно, как долго она может держать свою дверь открытой, прежде чем что-то случится. Но она была уверена, что не случится. Даже если игнорировать, что в Метро-Сити жили преимущественно чудесные и ответственные граждане.

Она старалась не смотреть на диван в синих разводах, которые при ярком свете были назойливо отчётливыми. Рука сама нащупала в сумке дегидратор. Не приснилось. Лучше бы, как всё остальное, это ей просто приснилось, но некоторые вещи остаются явью.

Шорох.

– Мисс Ричи?

Роксана резко повернулась к входу.

– Прислужник?

– Могу я войти?

Киборг стоял за порогом перед всеми намотанными на косяк жёлтыми лентами и доброжелательно смотрел на неё.

– Конечно, нет. Это похищение?

– Нет, что вы, мисс Ричи, – он шутливо махнул рукой. – При похищении я обычно не спрашиваю.

– Чего ты хочешь? – она нахмурилась.

– Простите, что беспокою вас так поздно, но весь день вокруг вас было так много людей и я просто не знал, как к вам подобраться. И я решил не ждать вас внутри вашей квартиры без разрешения, потому что это было бы невежливо.

– Для злодея на службе вселенского зла ты удивительно деликатен, – заметила Роксана.

– О, спасибо, мисс Ричи, – он растянулся в улыбке. – Уверен, Мегамозгу бы понравилось, как вы его называете.

– Так зачем ты пришёл?

– Видите ли, мисс Ричи, я так понимаю, к вам случайно попала одна вещь...

Роксана сжала рукоять дегидратора в сумке и с вызовом посмотрела на Прислужника.

– Нет, – сказала она.

– Ошибки быть не может, – терпеливо возразил он, – все датчики наблюдения показывают, что эта вещица у вас с собой и передвигается по городу вместе с вами...

– «Нет» значит «не отдам».

Прислужник удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

– Что значит не отдадите? – спросил он таким тоном, будто она сказала что-то нелепое.

– Это значит не отдам. Теперь это моя вещица. Что здесь непонятного?

– Брать чужие вещи без разрешения нехорошо, – надулся Прислужник.

– То есть, ты меня хорошему учить будешь? Серьёзно?

– Давайте я просто возьму это и уйду, – миролюбиво настаивал он и смахнул с пути пару жёлтых лент, намереваясь зайти в квартиру.

Роксана резко выхватила из сумки дегидратор, краем глаза убедившись, что он выставлен на правильном режиме, и направила на него.

– Вы не умеете им пользоваться, – снисходительно заметил Прислужник, но всё-таки замер на месте.

– Уверен? Я видела это тысячу раз, думаю, я разберусь, что «обезвоживание» значит «обезвоживание», а не «разрушение», не так ли?

– Вы не станете стрелять.

– Почему?

– Ну... Вы хорошая.

– Уверен?

– Конечно.

Он посмотрел на неё таким полным доверия взглядом, что Роксане самой стало не по себе.

– А я не уверена. Ещё вопросы?

– Мисс Ричи, я должен вернуть дегидратор на место.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы он не попал в плохие руки.

– А ваши руки с Мегамозгом что, недостаточно плохие?

– В чужие плохие руки, я имею в виду.

– Что ж, он сейчас точно в хороших руках.

– Но вы должны вернуть его.

– Я верну, – сказала Роксана.

Прислужник с улыбкой протянул к ней ладонь.

– Мегамозгу.

Он замер. Роксана смотрела на него с хитрым прищуром. А что? Если Мегамозг не собирается больше похищать её, они должны увидеться хотя бы таким способом.

– Пускай приходит и попробует сам забрать его. Тогда я его отдам.

Плечи Прислужника опустились, он поник, нахмурился, как-то внезапно стал меньше и отступил назад, тяжело вздохнув.

Роксана отвела дегидратор и с беспокойством посмотрела на него.

– Что с тобой?

– Он не придёт.

– Что?

– Он сказал не возвращать его из тюрьмы.

– Что? Почему? Там, конечно, очень сложная новая система защиты, но...

Она знала почему. Опустив дегидратор, она попятилась и села на подлокотник дивана.

– Мисс Ричи, могу я войти?

– Я не отдам тебе дегидратор, – она старалась, чтобы её голос не задрожал, но не справилась. – Если не будешь пытаться забрать его, то можешь.

– Спасибо, мисс Ричи.

Согнувшись, он пролез под лентами и подошёл к ней.

– Мисс Ричи... Вы в порядке?

Мохнатая рука потянулась к ней, но замерла. Роксана вздохнула и кивнула.

– Да. Конечно. В порядке. А ты?

– Между вами что-то произошло? Вчера?

Она подняла глаза. Он смотрел с участием, с выражением лёгкой печали на лице.

– Ты не ответил, – настойчиво повторила она, чтобы самой не отвечать на вопрос. – Ты в порядке? Мегамозг вчера отрубил все работающие электроприборы в городе, а ты... У тебя такой сложный механизм...

– Он отослал меня за город с поручением, – ответил Прислужник. – Я всё пропустил, а когда вернулся, он уже всё уничтожил. Отключил всех умботов. Главный компьютер сгорел от перегрузки. Все наши ближайшие готовые злодейские планы на пару месяцев. Почти готовые. Всё оружие. Осталось несколько работающих экземпляров, я весь день по городу собирал их. И вот дегидратор последний. Когда всё верну, не знаю, что дальше делать. Он сказал не возвращать его. Мне пока не удалось связаться с ним.

Роксана посмотрела на оружие и решительно спрятала в сумку.

– Не отдам, – упрямо повторила она. – Пусть придёт и сам заберёт. Когда ему надоест прятаться.

– Мисс Ричи, сегодня в тюрьме вы навещали его?

– Я пыталась, – призналась Роксана. – Но меня к нему не пустили. Он ещё...

– Что между вами произошло? – настойчиво повторил Прислужник.

Роксана посмотрела на него — в его взгляде не было ни осуждения, ни неприятия, он всё так же доброжелательно улыбался, медленно шевеля плавниками и дожидаясь ответа.

– Ничего, – рассерженно ответила она. – Между нами ничего не успело произойти. Он всё не так понял и... Наделал глупостей. Я хотела поговорить с ним, но это пока невозможно. Прислужник, ты же его вытащишь?

Его мордочка удивлённо вытянулась.

– Мисс Ричи. Вы ведь на стороне добра? Вы девушка Мачомена и вечная жертва похищений Мегамозга просите меня сейчас вытащить его из тюрьмы?

– Я не девушка Мачомена, да, прошу, и я всё ещё на стороне добра, – выпалила она. – Это ничего не меняет, но мы должны поговорить!

– Не девушка? Но я думал, это помолвочное кольцо у вас на пальце...

Сердито фыркнув, Роксана повернула кольцо камнем внутрь.

– Мог бы и сказать об этом Мегамозгу, раз заметил, тогда это не было бы для него неприятным сюрпризом.

– Я не хотел его расстраивать.

– Что ж, теперь он расстроен, – сказала она с горечью.

Прислужник с пониманием кивнул.

– Он всё-таки рискнул и осмелился просить вас о свидании и вы ему, конечно, отказали? – уточнил он.

– Что значит «конечно»? – сердито ответила Роксана. – С чего ты вообще взял что я хотела ему отказывать? Нет, всё было наоборот.

– Но вы ведь... – он нерешительно поднял палец.

– Да, я на стороне добра! – прервала его Роксана.

– Приму это за аксиому и не стану больше спрашивать, – наконец, сказал он.

– Так лучше, – согласилась она. – Ты поможешь мне?

– Вам?

– Ты поможешь Мегамозгу?

– Хорошо, я помогу вам с Мегамозгом, – уверенно сказал Прислужник.

Роксана удивлённо выдохнула.

– Ты не осуждаешь нас? Ты не осуждаешь... меня?

– В него сложно не влюбиться, – с авторитетной уверенностью заявил он. – Хотя я, конечно, удивлён, что ваши высокие моральные принципы...

– Стоп, мы просто не будем об этом, – Роксана резко подняла руку. – Ни про любовь, ни про моральные принципы, ни про что. Ни слова об этом.

– Слушаюсь.

Роксана с облегчением вздохнула, встала и поправила костюм привычным жестом, которым она всегда поправляла одежду сразу после похищений.

– Что будем делать, мисс? – спросил Прислужник.

– Сначала будем ждать, пока очнётся Мегамозг.

– Ждать? Очнётся? Что с ним? – взволнованный Прислужник подлетел к ней и схватил её за руку.

– Вчерашняя драка... Была серьёзней, чем обычно, – медленно подбирая слова, сказала Роксана. – Ему крепко досталось и теперь он восстанавливает силы. Как только он очнётся, начальник тюрьмы сообщит мне.

– Зачем ему сообщать? Что вы ему рассказали? – удивлённо спросил Прислужник.

– Что я беспокоюсь об имидже Мачомена и должна знать, что он никому не причинил серьёзного вреда. Не переживай, я ничего ему о нас с Мегамозгом не сказала. По-твоему, я сумасшедшая говорить такое другим людям?

Она пожала плечами, обошла диван и взяла дорожный чемодан. Господи, как это звучало! Она сказала это вслух, и, похоже, Прислужник всё ещё уверен, что между ними было что-то большее чем «ничего». Но не отрицать же перед ним, когда он и так обо всём догадался.

– Пока дверь не починят, я не собираюсь ночевать здесь, – сказала она, направляясь к выходу.

– Куда вы поедете?

– В отель.

– Оставайтесь у нас, в логове.

Она повернулась к нему.

– Секундочку. В злодейском логове?

– Да.

– В вашем злодейском логове?

– Почему нет?

– Что бы сказал Мегамозг, если бы ты привёл в ваше злодейское логово меня, на секундочку, Роксану Ричи, журналистку, которая минимум раз в месяц выискивает про него новые сенсации?

– Он сказал бы... Спасибо?

– Прислужник! – воскликнула она со смехом. – Нет, он бы точно не сказал тебе спасибо.

– Он сказал бы спасибо, – упрямо возразил тот.

– Если бы я была связанной и с мешком на голове, а он сидел в своём злодейском кресле и готовился воплощать очередной злодейский план, вероятно, сказал бы, – сердито признала Роксана, на секунду прикрыв глаза и подумав, что она уже и сама бы сказала за это спасибо. – Но он точно не обрадовался бы, если бы ты рассекретил логово, приведя меня туда... Просто так.

– Если вы так переживаете, я завяжу вам глаза.

– Нет, Прислужник. Я собираюсь переночевать в отеле, а завтра вызвать мастера по починке дверей. Никакого злодейского логова.

– Я донесу вам багаж.

Прислужник подошёл к ней и попытался забрать чемодан.

– Что если тебя увидят? – Роксана увернулась от его рук. – Представляю завтрашние заголовки, если ты проводишь меня до такси. Мы и так рискуем, на твоё счастье соседи у меня редкостные пофигисты.

– Я залепил им дверные глазки жвачкой, чтобы они не подсматривали.

– С ума сошёл? Это хулиганство, отлепи сейчас же.

– Когда будем уходить, – согласился он.

– А другие люди? А окна?

Остановившись, он что-то сделал с часами и через секунду напротив Роксаны стоял, слегка ссутулившись, большой грузный мужчина средних лет с залысинами и в неряшливой одежде.

Она удивлённо распахнула глаза, попятившись и присев на собственный чемодан, подвернувшийся под ноги.

– Что это?

– Прибор для маскировки, – ответил Прислужник. – Мы пока не используем его в злодейских целях, чтобы избежать быстрого разоблачения, потому что весь смысл маскировки заключается в том, чтобы слиться с толпой и оставаться незамеченными.

– Прислужник... – удивлённо прошептала Роксана. – Разве Мегамозг не говорил тебе, что мне нельзя доверять ваших тайн и секретов?

– Конечно, говорил, – ответил он. – Но раз мы будем работать вместе, я думаю, я могу положиться на вашу порядочность. Нам ведь всё равно придётся встречаться для обсуждения планов, и лучше будет, если никто меня не узнает. Вы ведь никому не скажете?

Он заискивающе посмотрел на неё.

– Прислужник, я же Роксана Ричи! – опять напомнила она. – Репортёр на стороне добра.

– Но вы ведь умеете хранить тайны? – его лицо никак не изменилось, вдобавок он захлопал глазами, что всегда мило смотрелось на его рыбьей мордашке, но серьёзный небритый мужик с такой мимикой выглядел довольно комично.

Роксана закатила глаза. Слишком много тайн на сегодня. Интересно, как давно у неё репутация человека, которому можно сказать что угодно и она сохранит это в секрете? Какая удивительная репутация для её профессии. Но сколько перспектив открывает человеческое доверие.

– Хорошо, – вздохнула она. – Пока действует перемирие, я никому ничего не скажу.

– Замечательно! – обрадованно вскрикнул Прислужник. – Я верил в вас.

– Но только пока действует перемирие.

– А зачем вам такси? Давайте я вас и отвезу?

– На машине-неведимке? – фыркнула она. – Нет уж, я лучше сама.

Она вышла, пригибаясь под лентами, Прислужник, чуть понурившись, вышел следом.

– Открой глазки соседям, пока я опечатываю дверь обратно, – велела она.

– Я прислоню вам дверь, секундочку.

– Ты сдираешь все ленты.

– Не переживайте, у меня ещё есть, я затяну всё обратно.

– Ты носишь полицейские ленты? С собой?

– Конечно, мисс Ричи, мы же преступники, у нас должно быть с собой очень много полезных вещей, поэтому я на всякий случай захватил. А вам зачем полицейская лента?

Роксана на несколько секунд задумалась, глядя на то, как Прислужник профессиональными чёткими движениями придаёт входу в её квартиру опечатаный вид.

– Ну, с моим образом жизни у меня с собой должно быть ещё больше полезных вещей. У меня тут не только полицейская лента, ещё канцелярский нож, блокнот, фотоаппарат, набор для шитья, фонарик, телефон, с недавних пор ноутбук с собой таскаю и ещё... Вот ещё и дегидратор тоже. Кажется, пора покупать сумочку побольше... И это всё не считая того, что наш новостной фургончик доверху забит моими вещами. Там, кажется, даже снаряжение для скалолазанья ещё лежит, с моего последнего журналистского расследования.

На последних словах Роксана печально улыбнулась. Действительно, похоже, служебная машина ей больше дом чем собственная квартира. Хотя, долговременную аренду сложно назвать собственной. Вот почему бы собственнику и не озаботиться отладкой двери?

– А зачем вам такси если у вас есть машина? – не унимался Прислужник, закончив с дверью и отлепляя жвачки ножом.

– Не хочу за руль, – отмахнулась Роксана. – Не отдала фургон парковать Хэлу только потому что он мне в любой момент может понадобится. Вдруг начальник тюрьмы позвонит и я туда рвану под предлогом взять интервью.

– Ну вот я и отвезу вас, а потом припаркуюсь неподалёку и передам вам ключи, как вам такой вариант?

Роксана вздохнула.

– Спасибо за заботу. Всё равно я от тебя не отделаюсь, верно?

– Верно.

Роксана передала ему ключи и он, подхватив чемодан, пошёл за ней следом. Сняв фургончик с сигнализации, он деликатно распахнул перед Роксаной дверь и подал руку, чтобы помочь забраться. Она удивлённо приподняла бровь: к примеру, Хэл никогда так не делал и она привыкла сама запрыгивать на сиденье даже в самых узких юбках и высоких каблуках. Всё-таки, удивительное создание этот тактичный деликатный пришелец на стороне зла. Какие же они с Мегамозгом всё-таки странные.

Ей никак не могло вспомниться определение таких вот правильных существ на стороне зла, но с изысканными манерами и безупречной вежливостью из какой-то серии комиксов, которую они читала подростком. Зло деликатное? Зло упорядоченное? Законопослушное зло?

– И куда едем? – спросил Прислужник, когда сел на водительское сиденье.

– Отель «У Хелен».

– О, я знаю его! Какие планы будут, пока мы не получим известий из тюрьмы?

Роксана пожала плечами.

– Пока будем ждать. Мне ещё нужно время, чтобы вспомнить и записать все данные, которые я сегодня увидела.

– Данные?

– Выписка из личного дела Мегамозга, план тюрьмы, расположение камер наблюдения, разные мелочи, это всё понадобится. Я надеюсь, я хорошо запомнила, как выглядит одноразовый пропуск.

– О, у нас есть подробный план тюрьмы.

Роксана бросила на него короткий взгляд.

– Они построили новый отсек специально для Мегамозга. Я сегодня была там. Выглядит впечатляюще.

– О, – протянул Прислужник. – Так вы с самого начала задумали именно это? Вытащить Мегамозга из тюрьмы?

Роксана удивлённо повернулась к нему.

– Нет, Прислужник, при чём тут я? Ты его вытащишь. Всё что мне нужно это поговорить с ним, я не собираюсь ради этого нарушать закон, я планировала проникнуть к нему туда, когда внимание тюремщиков немного ослабнет, для этого мне нужен план тюрьмы, расположение камер наблюдения и прочее, неплохо бы ещё график охраны раздобыть, но это всё за одну разведку не получилось. В идеале мне бы вообще иметь абсолютно легальное разрешение встретиться с ним, скажем, для интервью, для этого пришлось бы долго уговаривать начальника тюрьмы, но это выполнимо. Но если он сбежит, всё будет гораздо проще. Нет, я не буду сама подстраивать ему побег, я же не сумасшедшая. Наверное. Пока ещё.

– Но вы поделитесь со мной своими данными? – уточнил Прислужник.

– Если бы не собиралась, я бы даже не обмолвилась, что они у меня есть.

– Завтра всё будет готово?

– Даже если я буду сидеть над этим всю ночь, вряд ли. У меня же ещё работа, репортажи, интервью.

– Встретить вас после работы?

– Не нужно. Я сама тебе позвоню.

Прислужник что-то неопределённо промычал.

– Что-что?

– Мы не используем телефоны, – сказал он. – Они для нас бесполезны.

– Что, правда? Почему?

– Ну, нас всего двое, кто будет нам звонить?

– А если вам куда-то нужно позвонить?

Прислужник покосился на неё.

– Мы же злодеи, мы никуда не звоним. Мы просто приходим и берём то, что нам нужно.

– А если вам нужно, ну не знаю, пиццу заказать? Если не заказать пиццу, она не будет готова к тому моменту, как вам нужно будет просто её забрать.

– Я в таких случаях звоню из таксофона рядом с логовом.

– Но это же совершенно неудобно!

– Конечно! Телефоны это мусор. Устаревшие технологии. Мегамозг вбухал столько денег в развитие интернета не для того, чтобы нам приходилось звонить куда-то, а чтобы мы просто могли делать заказы через сайты и взламывать какие угодно компьютеры без всяких ваших телефонов.

– Подожди, Мегамозг что сделал?

– Ну, большинство самых громких взломов за последнее десятилетие это его рук дело, а слышали как кто-то взломал сайт Пентагона и вывесил там везде синий экран? Это он сделал, мы специально не афишировали это, хотя наша репутация после этого взлетела бы до небес. Пентагон потом нанял его, чтоб он улучшил систему защиты и написал для них уникальный антивирусный софт, они ничего не знали, правда, в сети он работает под другим псевдонимом...

– Подожди! – Роксана схватилась за голову. – Подожди, я ничего не понимаю! Получается, Мегамозг не только взламывает сайты, но пишет антивирусы, ставит защиту Пентагону и спонсирует исследования в области интернета? Наш Мегамозг?

– Ну мы же должны где-то брать деньги на развлечения. По-вашему, ракеты сейчас дёшево стоят? Да даже если покупать запчасти отдельно. Приходится заниматься тяжёлым неблагодарным трудом. Тем более, ему это совершенно нетрудно, он дольше вечера над одной задачей не сидит.

Роксана откинулась на спинку сиденья.

– С ума сойти. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько важные вещи мне рассказываешь? Мегамозг зарабатывает деньги честным трудом и... занимается благотворительностью...

– Не благотворительностью, – важно заметил Прислужник. – Он вкладывается в развитие интернета только из соображений личной выгоды. Чем сильнее интернет проникнет во все аспекты жизни, тем больше у нас будет власти легче будет воплотить наши злодейские планы. И не таким уж честным трудом, если учесть, что абсолютно все клиенты, которые просили создать им систему защиты, были сначала Мегамозгом же и взломаны. Так что ничем законным мы всё равно не занимаемся. И он продолжает периодически грабить банки и ювелирные лавки.

– Да, и обычно в процессе его всегда ловит Мачомен, – заметила Роксана. – Так что во время этих ограблений ему никак не разбогатеть. Прислужник, если Мегамозг узнает, что ты мне всё это выболтал, он тебя убьёт.

– Я же не сказал ничего важного, – отмахнулся Прислужник.

– Да, но мне этого не на один репортаж хватит, а на целую книгу. Тем более, ты обмолвился, что возле вашего злодейского логова есть таксофон, а знаешь сколько таксофонов осталось в городе? Три! Вычислить, где находится ваше злодейское логово мне теперь не составит труда. Прислужник, если бы я хотела использовать свои знания чтобы как-то навредить вам, я бы точно это с лёгкостью сделала. Тебе стоит быть осторожней, разговаривая с людьми.

– Мы ведь теперь работаем вместе, со временем вам всё равно придётся посетить наше злодейское логово, чтобы подготовиться к штурму тюрьмы.

Роксана хмыкнула.

– Ну нет. Я не буду штурмовать тюрьму. Поэтому спасибо за очередное приглашение, я пас.

– А если вы расскажете людям, каким образом Мегамозг добывает деньги, ему придётся заняться чем-то другим, – медленно и чётко проговорил Прислужник, наблюдая за выражением её лица. – Например, вместо того чтобы продавать системы защиты и программное обеспечение корпорациям, ему пришлось бы взламывать чужие счета и воровать оттуда крупные суммы, и уж этим ограблениям Мачомен никогда не сможет помешать. Это было бы совершенно незрелищно, неинтересно и недостойно настоящего магистра зла, скука смертная. Вы ведь этого не хотите?

– Прислужник, ты манипулятор!

– Конечно, у меня обширный злодейский опыт.

Он припарковал машину и повернулся к Роксане, протягивая ей часы.

– Зачем? – спросила Роксана.

– У меня нет телефона, вы ведь помните? Нет, это не маскировочная модель, это только для связи. Я не буду вас вызывать, а если вам понадоблюсь я, просто поверните циферблат вот так и позовите. Гораздо удобнее телефонов, так ведь? Будущее за такими часами, если мы когда-нибудь продадим эту технологию.

Роксана осторожно взяла часы за ремешок и рассмотрела.

– Наверное, ещё жучок для слежения встроен?

– Он и в дегидратор встроен, – пожал плечами Прислужник. – Так что вы не спрячетесь, пока таскаете его с собой. У нас почти во все злодейские приборы они встроены, по крайней мере в те, которые мы собираемся применять вне логова, а отдельный спутник в космосе улавливает и передаёт точнейший сигнал GPS. Нужно же отслеживать их, никогда не знаешь, что из ценных вещей будет потеряно в заварушке с Мачоменом.

– У вас ещё и собственный спутник есть?

– У нас всё есть, – Прислужник гордо оскалился в улыбке. – А чего нет, Мегамозг соберёт из консервных банок. Мой первый костюм, не поверите, был сделан из консервных банок. И он отлично работал.

Он хохотнул и вышел из машины, галантно распахивая перед ней дверь и подавая руку чтобы помочь спуститься.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Взаимодействие Роксаны и Прислужника - это как раз то, что я давно хотела сделать, в других фанфиках их общение практически отсутствует. А ведь это потрясающая ниша для изысканий. Мне кажется, они отлично поладили (потому что душка Прислужник поладит с кем угодно, он просто бог вежливости, я не могу, я таю). Очень колоритная парочка.


	6. 6

– Вот ваш кофе, – Прислужник поставил рядом с Роксаной большую кружку.

Она машинально отхлебнула, не отвлекаясь от чертежей, а потом с непониманием уставилась на её содержимое, вытирая испачканный нос. В огромной горе взбитых сливок плавали маленькие разноцветные зефирки, сверху всё было присыпано тёртым шоколадом и чтобы добраться до кофе явно нужно было всё это сначала съесть.

Она повернулась к Прислужнику, тот с ухмылкой протянул ей ложку.

– Что это?

– Вы ничего не ели уже несколько часов, я приготовил для вас самый мощный раф по моему домашнему рецепту. Если всё время пить чистый эспрессо на голодный желудок, можно схлопотать проблемы со здоровьем.

– Спасибо, Прислужник, ты чудо, – улыбнулась ему Роксана, беря у него уз рук ложку с длинной ручкой.

– Я ещё пончиков принёс, но если вы бережёте фигуру...

– Берегу. Поэтому давай сюда, я действительно весь день ничего не ела, только похудеть мне не хватало. Ты прав, мне нужно сделать паузу и отвлечься.

Она отодвинула исписанные листы, чтоб не испачкать крошками.

– Я пока повешу это на стенд к другим схемам? – уточнил Прислужник.

– Конечно. Мне кажется, план почти готов. А как у тебя? Ты раздобыл график дежурств охранников в тюрьме?

– Почти. Я раздобыл график дежурств во всех помещениях, кроме особого отсека.

Роксана устало потёрла глаза.

– Без графика особого отсека смысла в этом нет.

– Не скажите. Вот общий график дежурств. А вот список всех сотрудников тюрьмы. И ещё график отпусков.

Глаза Роксаны расширились, она выхватила у Прислужника листы, чуть не облившись кофе.

– Погоди, если мы вычеркнем из списка ребят по этому графику, у нас останутся только те, у кого есть доступ к дежурствам в особый отсек, и если кто-то из них сейчас в отпуске... Отлично, мы его и используем, а если нет, попробуем установить слежку за оставшимися кандидатами и вычислить, кого из них не будет в тюрьме в нужный день. Ох, это тоже займёт время. Дай мне маркер, я начну.

– Компьютер просчитает их быстрее, мисс Ричи, – напомнил Прислужник. – Мне выполнять загрузку данных?

– О, компьютер. Я всё время забываю, что у вас для такого есть программы. Да, пожалуйста, забей данные, если тебе несложно.

– Ничуть несложно, – отозвался Прислужник, забирая у неё документы. – Пейте кофе, а то все сливки растают.

– Конечно. Спасибо. Если всё получится, мой временный пропуск не понадобится, оставим его для плана Цэ.

Роксана откинулась на спинку кресла и смотрела, как Прислужник, ссутулившись над компьютерным столом, загружает листы с фамилиями в сканер и медленно нажимает на загорающиеся сенсоры экрана.

Наблюдение за рыбками завораживает, подумала она, медленно поедая пончик.

– Прислужник, прости что отвлекаю, просто я тут подумала, вы с Мегамозгом нормальную пищу едите?

– Нормальную? – уточнил Прислужник. – А что?

– Не знаю, сколько я провела вечеров в вашем злодейском логове, ты ни разу не угощал меня ничем, кроме сладкого. Я не прошу ради меня готовить, но... Ну пицца там, или бургер.

– Если вы хотите, я могу заказать вам пиццу или бургер, – отозвался Прислужник. – Шеф действительно предпочитает что-то сладкое, чем больше углеводов, тем лучше.

– Не нужно, спасибо. Мне просто интересно, что вы едите.

– Только не бургеры. Мы умеренные вегетарианцы.

– Ух ты. Вы же злодеи?

– Злодеям необязательно есть мясо животных, если вы об этом. Мы не едим мясо не из принципа, а потому что идеально сбалансировали своё питание. А после того, как шеф придумал как вылечиться от аллергии, он только и делает, что ест то, что раньше ему было нельзя, и это полный спектр сладостей. Перестаньте постоянно пытаться доказать, что мы недостаточно злодеи, подлавливая на разных несущественных мелочах, ладно? Я не Мегамозг и я не могу отвечать на это достаточно остроумно.

– Ой, прости.

Роксана поспешно уткнулась в свою кружку. Точнее, в кружку Мегамозга, длинную, чёрную, с его эмблемой на одной половине и надписью «Evel Overlord» на другой. В целом, очень хорошая кружка, сохраняла тепло внутри и не нагревала стенки горячее, чем было приятно держать. Роксана бы от такой не отказалась.

– Мисс Ричи, расчёты окончены, у нас целых два кандидата, – позвал Прислужник.

Оттолкнувшись ногой, она подъехала к экрану прямо на кресле. Захватывающее чувство, можно и привыкнуть. Прислужник двумя пальцами взял у неё кружку и замер в стороне, она быстро взглянула на фамилии.

– Мартин Хопкинс, – она ткнула пальцем. – Вот кто нам нужен. Можешь проследить за ним и снять с него конфигурацию для маскировочных часов за два дня?

– Справлюсь за один, шэф. То есть мэм. То есть, мисс Ричи. А почему он?

– Потому что Дэвид Райдер в отпуске уже пять дней, а Хопкинс выходит как раз послезавтра. Будет меньше подозрений, если он заскочит на работу в первый день отпуска забрать что-нибудь из шкафчика в раздевалке и перекинуться парой слов с приятелями, верно? Так ты без помех пройдёшь весь первый участок и подойдёшь к особому отсеку, а там уже обезвредишь дежурного и займёшь его место. К Райдеру могут возникнуть вопросы, вдруг он улетел отдыхать на Гавайи и все знают об этом.

– С дегидратором вышло бы куда проще, а тут мне придётся думать, куда деть настоящего дежурного и как его обезвредить.

– Не отдам, – упрямо повторила Роксана, положив руку на кобуру на поясе, позаимствованную в запасах Мегамозга. – Глупая идея. Есть вероятность, что вы будете спешно отступать, куда ты денешь обезвоженный кубик, чтобы его не обнаружили сразу, но обнаружили, восстановили и он не пострадал? Если его вынесешь из тюрьмы и восстановишь сам, невиновного человека запросто могут обвинить в пособничестве. Нет. Дежурного вырубишь спреем и свяжешь. И я помню, под стойкой справа от входа достаточно места, чтоб он там поместился и к вечеру выспался, а угол обзора камер не позволяет туда заглянуть.

– Камеры! – Прислужник поднял палец. – Я не обману камеры, мне же придётся провозиться с дежурным пару минут.

– А камеры обману я, – ответила Роксана, спокойно забирая у него чашку кофе. – Я тут порылась у вас в файлах и нашла программу, которая зацикливает воспроизведение изображений с камер в одном десятисекундном ролике несколько минут. Правда, она взламывает сразу всю сеть одной системы. Но я полагаю, все камеры в особом отсеке объединены в отдельную от остальной тюрьмы сеть, иначе большого смысла в его автономности нет. Там всё питание точно отдельное.

– Вы что сделали?

Роксана непонимающе посмотрела на него.

– Порылась у вас в компьютерах. Что? Я обязана была это сделать. В конце концов, тебя предупреждали, что если я попаду к вам в логово, я разнюхаю все ваши тайны. И не я ли помогала тебе восстанавливать главный компьютер и менять платы? Имею право, между прочим, знать, чему я там помогала.

– С вашими шпионскими способностями я удивляюсь, почему вы всё ещё работаете на стороне добра. У вас бы были такие перспективы...

– Это называется «выбор». Я хорошая девочка, потому что я так решила. Перестань уговаривать меня перейти на тёмную сторону, даже у Мегамозга это получается лучше. Ещё вопросы?

– Вы не запустите программу отсюда, тюрьму отключили от интернета ещё несколько лет назад.

– Ладно, – Роксана задумалась. – Да, но программа вирусная и самостоятельная. Когда ты под видом Хопкинса пройдёшь в тюрьму, ты внесёшь вирус в первый же компьютер в особом отсеке, пока позаговариваешь зубы дежурному. Флэшки-таракашки у вас в разработках тоже есть, ставишь руку на стол, флэшка сползает с твоей руки и находит нужный порт. Судя по описанию, вирусу нужно от десяти до тридцати секунд на взлом, ты прощаешься, уходишь, выжидаешь время, чтобы вирус взломал систему и записал десять секунд нейтрального видео, возвращаешься через сорок секунд и вырубаешь дежурного, снимаешь с него конфигурацию и снова маскируешься. Всё. Далее третий пункт плана. Проникновение в особый отсек, нейтрализация оставшихся охранников снотворным и похищение.

– Это не похищение, это освобождение.

– Да, но если Мегамозг будет сопротивляться освобождению, ты должен вырубить его спреем.

– Почему он будет сопротивляться?

– Он будет, поверь. Поэтому снимаешь с него конфигурацию, пока он сопротивляется, вырубаешь спреем, на плечо и дёру. Не заговаривай с ним первым, чтоб он не успел заставить тебя остановиться.

– А конфигурацию снимать зачем?

– Оставишь на его месте какой-нибудь неодушевлённый предмет под маскировкой, чтобы его не хватились максимально долго. Кстати, мне нужны маскировочные часы для эксперимента, чтобы проверить, сработает ли это.

Прислужник недовольно забурчал, перекладывая бумаги со стола, потом повернулся к ней и решительно сказал:

– Мисс Ричи, мы вешаем следилки на наши злодейские девайсы как раз для того, чтобы они не попали к другим людям, не были изучены и скопированы, вам придётся придумать другой план, я не оставлю маскировочные часы в тюрьме.

Роксана прикрыла глаза, кивнув.

– У вас есть мини-бомбы с датчиками движения. Заряда как раз хватит чтобы раскурочить часы, как только кто-то попытается войти в помещение. Они даже не поймут что это было.

– Поправочка: у нас были мини-бомбы с датчиками движения, – Прислужник важно поднял палец, – Мачомен уничтожил все наши злодейские запасы.

– Да, но чертежи у вас остались! Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы собрать одну мини-бомбу?

– Конвейер и умботы запрограммированы на массовое производство, поэтому создать только одну бомбу не получится.

– Но материалы у тебя хотя бы остались? Хорошо, давай тоже минимальную партию.

– Значит, сейчас запускаю производство мини-бомб. Ещё что-то? Вдруг опять пробел в плане? Нам может понадобиться больше оружия?

– Нет. Только мини-бомбы и те гранаты со снотворным газом, которые я тебя просила сделать. Больше никаких злодейских штук мы делать не будем, не намекай даже.

Прислужник демонстративно печально вздохнул.

– Ещё раз пройдёмся по плану, – продолжила она. – Нам понадобится одна флэшка-таракашка, один усыпляющий спрей, пятнадцать снотворных гранат, одна мини-бомба и пара маскировочных часов. Можно даже не встраивать маскировочный механизм в дорогой корпус, а сделать что-то попроще и что-то ещё более легко уничтожаемое. Сделаешь?

– Конечно.

– Отлично. Далее. Мы проговорили проникновение, и выведение из строя камер наблюдения. Теперь охранники. Здесь внимательно, потому что охраняют эту часть тюрьмы действительно здорово. Но охрана направлена в основном на то, чтобы врубить тревогу и вызвать Мачомена раньше, чем Мегамозг доберётся до выхода, поэтому мы можем их переиграть. В особом отсеке пятнадцать смежных секций, смотри строго по моим схемам, у них всех разная планировка и отдельное энергоснабжение. В каждой по одному охраннику, готовому нажать кнопку тревоги и каждый внимательно смотрит на мониторы с камер соседних секций. Каждого вырубаешь снотворной гранатой или спреем, по обстановке. Лучше спреем. Оптимально будет зайти и сказать, что в твоём кулере подача воды сломалась, когда он отвлечётся налить тебе воды, ты используешь снотворное. Гранаты береги для крайнего случая, это план Б, если придётся прорываться. В каждой секции останавливаешься и меняешь свою конфигурацию на последнего обезвреженного охранника, чтобы у следующего не возникло вопросов почему ты не на своём посту. Когда ты заходишь в новое помещение, охранник должен видеть, что дверь твоей секции закрыта, предыдущего охранника прячешь, как я начертила на схемах, так, чтобы он не попал под обзор. Только после того, как обезвредишь охранника, блокируешь двери в предыдущей секции, чтобы в случае тревоги они не закрылись полностью. Охранников фиксируешь так, чтобы у них не было возможности быстро добраться до кнопки тревоги, если действие снотворного неожиданно кончится из-за каких-нибудь особенностей их метаболизма, или из-за непредвиденных сложностей ты задержишься дольше. Не спеша проходишь отсек за отсеком, чтобы не ошибиться. Точно так же, когда будешь возвращаться, посадишь их на свои места, чтобы они решили, что просто задремали от просмотра мониторов. Прислужник, что с тобой?

Тот смотрел на неё, выпучив глаза, с глубоко ошарашенным лицом, замерев на месте.

– Это... Это гениальный план, шеф. Мэм. Мисс Ричи. Вы продумали всё до мелочей? Это удивительно, я даже не знал, что вы на такое способны.

– Я тоже не знала, – порозовев от смущения, Роксана спрятала лицо за кружкой. – План правда хорош? Просто ты участвовал в гораздо большем количестве созданий планов по похищениям.

– Это освобождение, – напомнил Прислужник.

– Да, я помню.

– Вы давно мечтали вырубить Мегамозга спреем в отместку за то, что он всё время с вами делал, я прав?

– Да, и ещё связать, конечно, – со спокойным выражением лица ответила Роксана и поспешно поднесла пустую кружку к губам, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.

Прислужник никогда не узнает, пошутила ли сейчас она. И до этого момента она действительно не подозревала, что это именно то, чего она хотела.

Связать. Отомстить за то, что бросил её, что вот так просто сдался. Что ж, он действительно потерял право на инициативу и не оставил ей выбора. Красными атласными лентами по его синей коже. Как ей нравилось это сочетание. Он не отвертится и не сможет отступить. Она ему больше не позволит. Интересно, насколько он чувствителен к щекотке? Всё-таки вся эта шипастая кожа не может не наводить на мысли, почему именно он так старательно ограждает себя от прикосновений. Кажется, когда она прикасалась к нему в последний раз, он тонко стонал.

– О чём задумались? – голос Прислужника выдернул её из мыслей.

– О, – она вздрогнула и отставила пустую кружку в сторону. – Мне надо доработать схемы, я не во всех помещениях отметила безопасные зоны. А ведь у нас всего два дня на подготовку.

– Не переживайте, мисс Ричи, это идеальный план, я вам гарантирую, всё будет в лучшем виде.

– Ох, спасибо, Прислужник, – Роксана устало положила голову на сложенные на столе руки. – Просто нужно столько всего успеть до завтра. А завтра рано вставать, утром репортаж из библиотеки, потом открытие моста после реконструкции, а вечером званый ужин и мне даже нечего надеть, то есть завтра я уже точно не смогу нормально поработать с планом. Хочу выходной. Хочу много выходных. И большую пиццу. А это всё не хочу.

– Отдохните, мисс Ричи, заботливо сказал Прислужник. – Мы всё успеем, остались в основном только технические моменты. Всё будет готово.

Он всё-таки забрал у неё чертежи со схемами, подхватил большую кружку и, напевая, навёл порядок на рабочем месте.

Должно быть, даже кофе не помог и она, несмотря ни на что, всё-таки задремала под его пение. Она устала так сильно, что когда Прислужник поднял её и куда-то понёс, ей совершенно не хотелось просыпаться, она лишь прижалась к мягкому тёплому меху его ротобизированного костюма. Несколько лет назад она и предположить не могла, что эта мягкость будет так сильно ассоциироваться у неё с безопасностью.

Она чуть больше проснулась, когда стало прохладнее, Прислужник уложил её в холодную кровать и поспешно завернул в пушистый плед.

– Где я? – спросила она сквозь сон, не открывая глаз.

– Ну, у нас только одна спальня, – ответил Прислужник. – Не переживайте, мисс Ричи, я завтра отвезу вас на работу, можете отдыхать. Пойду пока запущу производство бомб.

– А ты сам спишь?

– Конечно. У меня в костюме встроено всё необходимое для отдыха. Добрых снов, мисс Ричи.

Роксана всё-таки открыла глаза и осмотрелась, когда Прислужник ушёл.

Спальня Мегамозга была... Странной.

Роксана могла бы предположить, что он должен страдать клаустрофобией после стольких лет в тюрьме и у него вовсе нет отдельной спальни в традиционном понимании этого помещения. Но оказалось, что она у него как раз есть, причём небольшая, за дверью, напоминающей двери отсеков космических кораблей из фильмов, без окон, с тёмными стенами и с кованой кроватью под тёмно-синим балдахином, мягкой, с шёлковыми простынями и очень пушистыми подушками и пледом с длинным ворсом, в который так приятно зарываться лицом. Прислужник оставил ей слабый свет — длинная светящаяся лоза, тянущаяся от пола по стене, через потолок и опускающаяся к кованому своеобразному изголовью, в плетении которого можно было различить буквы, складывающиеся в «магистр зла», а от него перекидывающаяся в ткань балдахина и теряющаяся в нём.

Удивительная злодейская эстетика даже здесь.

Может, он наоборот, после стольких лет в тюрьме без личного пространства с решётками и стеклянными дверями хотел себе такую тёмную, полностью уединённую уютную норку, наподобие того шалаша, что дети строят из одеял и диванных подушек. Только грандиозного шалаша, разумеется, с королевским балдахином, из изысканных тканей. Он не мог по-другому.

Подумав о том, что ей давно следовало задремать в злодейском логове, чтобы тут оказаться, Роксана плотнее укуталась в плед и уткнулась носом в подушку, прижавшись к ней, пытаясь почувствовать запах, который должен был остаться в этой постели.

Она предпочла бы оказаться здесь не одна. Но сейчас она уже твёрдо знала, что ещё будет. Она заставит Мегамозга выслушать её. Она заставит его понять. И если этого будет мало, что ж, у неё теперь есть дегидратор, и она знает все его злодейские изобретения, и она знает, где находится его логово, и многие его самые интересные секреты, которыми он бы не хотел ни с кем делиться, так что даже если он действительно решил никогда больше её не похищать, это нисколько не избавит его от её общества. Даже если он как-то перехитрит её и избежит встречи с ней по тому плану, который они обговорили с Прислужником, она просто придёт сюда и будет мешать всем его злодейским планам до тех пор, пока он не согласится на её злодейский план.

Она положила дегидратор под подушку, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Она собиралась шантажировать Мегамозга, связывать Мегамозга и получить от него всё, что она хочет. Если к этому прибавить тот факт, что именно она вытаскивает его из тюрьмы, буквально заставив Прислужника согласиться на это... Все эти бомбы, гранаты, усыпляющий газ, шпионские изобретения, хитрости и расчёты.

Определённо, ей нравилось быть плохой девочкой. Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь обо всём этом узнает, её будут осуждать до конца дней. Но никто никогда не узнает.

Всё так же улыбаясь, она и уснула, не запоминая снов. Она не была уверена, но, возможно, ей снились его нежные руки. Её разбудил тихий стук в дверь, приоткрыв глаза, она поняла, что мягкое освещение ночника уже стало значительно ярче.

– Мисс Ричи, пора вставать! – позвал Прислужник через полминуты. – Могу я войти?

– Заходи, Прислужник, – разрешила она, потирая глаза и потягиваясь.

Он толкнул дверь боком и появился в своём замечательном домашнем переднике, держа на вытянутых руках поднос.

– Я приготовил вам завтрак! Омлет, тосты, апельсиновый джем и тонизирующий зелёный чай с мятой и лимоном. Я не уверен, что утренний кофе на завтрак для вас хороший вариант, раз вы из тех людей, кого от кофе клонит в сон.

– О, спасибо, Прислужник. Это отличный завтрак.

– А ещё я заехал к вам домой и захватил ваш брючный костюм, чтобы вы могли переодеться в свежее.

– Ого, – Роксана только сейчас обратила внимание, что одежда, в которой она спала, вся измята и, естественно, совершенно не годилась для того чтобы идти в ней на работу. – Как чутко с твоей стороны. Спасибо.

– Я буду в мастерской. Соседняя тут дверь ведёт в ванную комнату. Я повесил для вас свежие полотенца.

– Спасибо ещё раз, Прислужник! – крикнула она в закрывающуюся дверь. – Ты фантастический помощник!

Он слегка замер, прежде чем снова заглянуть в комнату, улыбаясь своей зловещей клыкастой челюстью и довольно щурясь.

– Благодарю, мисс Ричи. Я знаю.

Роксана принялась за еду. Интересно, Мегамозгу он так же завтраки таскает? Наверняка. Прислужник оказался настоящей наседкой. Невероятно. А она все эти годы гадала, зачем ему мех на его роботизированом костюме. Ну конечно, затем, что в душе он он мягкий и пушистый, заботливый и, возможно, созданный для обнимашек. Эдакая мамуля в розовом фартучке. Она даже слегка позавидовала Мегамозгу. Ей вот никогда не доставалось такого внимания и точно никто не носил ей завтрак в постель, позаботившись к тому же, чтобы он был вкусный и полезный. И сделанный специально для неё. Она сомневалась, что в злодейском логове были яйца при том, что Прислужник утверждал, что они с Мегамозгом вегетарианцы.

Закончив, Роксана расчехлила свой костюм и пошла искать ванную комнату. И, конечно, её внутренний журналистский дух не мог позволить ей заняться собственной внешностью, пока она не рассмотрит всё вокруг.

Она совершенно не была удивлена тому факту, что в ванной комнате у Мегамозга жил целый выводок маленьких резиновых уточек. И тому, что большая тумбочка и все полочки были заставлены всевозможными баночками и тюбиками. Огромная коллекция одной только пены для ванн поражала воображение. Были даже баночки с глитерами. А ещё большая стеклянная ваза разноцветных шариков с маслами, отдельная полочка для соляных бомбочек, почти законченная баночка с воском для депиляции и большой органайзер с маникюрным набором... Да Мегамозг знает толк в расслаблении, спа и всех этих уходовых масочках и пенках.

Вот только шампуня не было.

Зато гелей для душа был такой выбор, что глаза разбегались, и чем-то из этого можно вымыть голову.

Порывшись в тумбочке, Роксана даже нашла декоративную косметику – подводку, тени, пудру... Причём многое наверняка собственного производства. Ну а что? Она знала почти наверняка, что Мегамозг подкрашивает брови и подводит глаза перед самыми одиозными выступлениями. Вот и доказательства. К тому же, кое-чем можно и воспользоваться, чтобы подкраситься.

Ей не терпелось раскопать ещё больше тайн Мегамозга.

Интересно, какую домашнюю одежду он носит?

Но... Действительно нужно было собираться на работу.

Роксана дала себе обещание, что обязательно увидит Мегамозга в домашней одежде.

Прислужник отвёз её на работу, пока она висела на телефоне, решая вопросы, которые скопились за вчерашний вечер. На парковке он как всегда открыл ей дверь и подал руку, а потом передал ключи.

– Это что ещё за тип, Рокси? – послышался голос и, повернувшись, она увидела сердитого Хэла.

– Доброе утро, Хэл, – весело поприветствовала его она.

– Не доброе. Что это за тип водит нашу тачку? Для этого тебе нужен фургон каждый вечер?

– Это? – Роксана повернулась к Прислужнику. – Это просто старый друг семьи. Он подвёз меня, потому что я не могу быть за рулём и договариваться по телефону о съёмке одновременно.

– Мисс Ричи, вы можете перед ним не оправдываться, – тихо шепнул ей Прислужник.

– Чтобы быть за рулём у тебя есть я, – ворчливо заявил Хэл.

– Твоё рабочее время начинается через семь минут, – парировала Роксана. – Ты сам говорил мне, что не собираешься водить фургон в нерабочее время дальше стоянки, если только это не по пути в кафе или в бар.

– Он что сказал? – возмущённо встрял Прислужник.

– Поэтому если тебе тяжело, фургон по вечерам забираю я, а раз мы договорились, тебе должно быть без разницы, кто его водит в это время, – не обращая внимания закончила Роксана максимально миролюбивым тоном.

– Вообще то, он таким образом намекал, что хочет провести с вами время в кафе или в баре, – угрюмо заметил Прислужник ей на ухо.

– Я знаю, – зашипела на него Роксана. – Помолчи, пожалуйста, я обычно делаю вид, что не понимаю, чего он от меня хочет.

– Что вы всё время шепчетесь? Рокси, я тебя спрашиваю, кто это?

Не следовало ему повышать голос.

– А ты кто вообще такой, чтобы спрашивать? – Прислужник выпрямился, существенно прибавив в росте, и сделал два шага, нависая над Хэлом.

Он, должно быть, выбирал конфигурацию под стать своим габаритам (или этот громила был выше самого костюма Прислужника?), хотя до этого всегда слегка ёжился, чтобы не смущать Роксану своим богатырским ростом, ручищами и кулачищами.

– Она вообще давала тебе право называть её Рокси, или ты не видишь, как она всё время морщится от твоей фамильярности? Я тебя спрашиваю!

– Эй-эй, всё, хватит, – Роксана поспешно встала между ним и Хэлом и легко оттеснила его на несколько шагов назад, зашептав: – Прислужник, спасибо тебе, но не нужно пугать его до полусмерти.

– Да я только начал, – махнул в сторону Хэла Прислужник и наградил ещё одним свирепым взглядом. – Эй ты, имей в виду, обидишь её, и тебе придётся иметь дело не только со мной, но и кое с кем пострашнее, и все твои самые жуткие ночные кошмары покажутся тебе детской сказочкой про принцесс и единорогов, потому что тебе воображения не хватит представить, что мы с тобой за это сделаем.

Роксана неожиданно рассмеялась, уткнувшись ему в руку.

– Что? – Прислужник удивлённо повернулся к ней, мигом растеряв весь свой устрашающий вид.

– Ничего. Ты фантастический.

Она совершенно не собиралась говорить ему, что он кажется ей заботливой наседкой, а его угрозы вызывают в ней умиление — ей действительно было безумно приятно, что он заступается за неё с таким пылом.

– Не нужно быть Мачоменом, чтобы защитить вас от негодяя, – улыбнулся ей Прислужник.

– О, Хэл не негодяй, – успокоила его Роксана. – Он просто... Ну иногда забывает, что между нами ничего нет и я не его подружка.

– Вам следует научиться жёстче отказывать людям, иначе когда-нибудь это для вас плохо кончится.

– Я знаю, – вздохнула Роксана. – Спасибо.

– Я на связи целый день. Чуть что, зовите.

– Я правда буду в порядке, Прислужник. Теперь Хэл точно нескоро решится снова ко мне подкатить.

– Когда действие испуга закончится, я могу припугнуть его ещё раз, только скажите.

– Договорились. Мне пора на работу. Хэл только о тебе и будет говорить со мной весь день.

– Тогда называйте меня Фредди, когда будете говорить обо мне, – оскалился в ответ Прислужник. – И проследите для меня за его реакцией, хорошо? До связи, мисс Ричи. Эй, ты! – крикнул он. – Имей в виду, я слежу за тобой. Моё имя Фиш. Для тебя – мистер Фиш.

– Понял!

Роксане казалось, что коленки Хэла слегка трясутся. Она потрепала Прислужника по плечу на прощанье и пошла к нему. Прислужник помахал рукой и, развернувшись, отправился на другой конец парковки.

– Какой жуткий тип, – наконец, заговорил Хэл. – Роксана, а это точно не твой отец?

– Точно, – ответила Роксана. – Это лучший друг моего... В общем, это слишком сложно объяснять.

– Он всё это серьёзно сейчас говорил?

– Вполне. Фредди всегда серьёзен, и если он обещает открутить кому-то голову, он её открутит.

Роксана всё ещё не могла отделаться от приятного чувства, которое вызывала в ней эта ситуация. Хэл был напуган и ей это нравилось гораздо больше, чем обычный развязный Хэл, который ведёт себя так, будто делает ей одолжение тем, что обращает на неё внимание. И... Когда-нибудь раньше она бы в это не поверила, но теперь точно знала, что Прислужник легко открутит кому-нибудь голову, если она попросит, или если он увидит, что с ней дурно обращаются... Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, потому что он невообразимо доброе существо.

– Поехали, Хэл. Нас ждут в библиотеке через пятнадцать минут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кажется, я влюбилась в Прислужника.  
> Кто нашёл отсылку-пасхалочку - тому плюшку.


	7. 7

Это был не просто званый вечер.

Это была большая чопорная вечеринка для чопорных лордов и леди, ещё более чопорных владельцев заводов и предприятий и просто лопающихся от своей важности директоров крупных телеканалов и газет, держателей акций и их вторых половинок и повзрослевших детей и племянников.

В общем, это был ад.

Находиться подвешенной вниз головой над пучиной океана, в которой плавают голодные, специально увеличенные в размерах акулы, иногда выпрыгивающие и клацающие челюстями под самым лицом, пока маленькая горелка медленно волосок за волоском пережигает единственную верёвку, которая её удерживает, или улыбаться и раскланиваться со всеми этими людьми? Роксана выбрала бы первое. Тем более она прекрасно знала, что большая их часть с удовольствием перерезала бы верёвку и смотрела, как она падает вниз, а кто-то делал бы ставки, коснётся ли она воды живой. Нет, она всегда старалась верить в лучшее в людях. Но знать и верить разные вещи.

Она могла назвать тысячу мест, в которых хотела быть вместо этого. И первым в списке стояло злодейское логово Мегамозга.

– Роксана, сейчас мы дотанцуем этот танец и ты можешь быть свободна пятнадцать минут, – обнадёживающе пообещал ей Мачомен.

По случаю он был облачён в элегантный костюм-тройку того же белоснежного цвета, как и всё, что он носил. Что бы ни надела Роксана, она бы неизбежно гармонировала с ним. После нескольких часов похода по магазинам она выбрала небесно-синее платье в пол с полностью открытой спиной даже ниже талии и высоким разрезом вдоль бедра. Это была самая смелая одежда из всего, что она когда-нибудь носила, не то чтобы она когда-нибудь отличалась большим пуританством. Зная, какое чопорное общество соберётся в этот вечер, она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии лишний раз подчеркнуть, что не относится к их социальному кругу и рассердить некоторых гостей. Она сделала это специально, для того чтобы знать, что некоторые люди действительно недовольны тем, как она одета, но мир от этого не рухнет. Она училась быть не такой хорошей девочкой, как всегда. Да и в любом случае, тут были барышни, одетые куда откровеннее...

– А потом что? – спросила она.

– А потом прибудут лорд Фицжеральд с женой, мама хотела, чтобы ты с ними познакомилась в неформальной обстановке.

– То есть, это по-твоему неформальная обстановка?

– Ну, это лучше, чем впервые увидеть их на свадьбе.

– Пожалуйста, Уэйн. Ещё одно слово «свадьба» и я окончательно передумаю. Мы же договорились.

– Хорошо-хорошо. Это лучше, чем познакомиться с ними на костюмированной вечеринке наших родителей. Идёт?

– Да, это звучит гораздо лучше. И как мне себя с ними вести?

– Естественно. Им придётся смириться с тем что ты личность. Со мной же они как-то смирились.

– Не говори ерунды, ты-то идеальный. Как тебя можно не любить?

– Скажи это моему отцу.

– Я уверена, он гордится тобой. В глубине души.

– Где-то очень глубоко, – хмыкнул Мачомен.

– Давай дотанцуем танец и ты унесёшь меня в какой-нибудь парк на западном краю города и мы насладимся хотя бы эти пятнадцать минут без высшего общества?

– Я ещё не перетанцевал всех своих кузин, а ещё есть очередь из дочек маминых подруг и папиных друзей. Извини.

– Чудесно. Тогда перетанцуй их, но найди меня через пятнадцать минут, я не хочу знакомиться с Фицжеральдами одна.

– Зато есть плюсы: меня никто не ревнует, когда я танцую со всеми этими женщинами.

– Зато есть минусы: они все тебя ревнуют.

– Это не считается.

Засмеявшись, Роксана уткнулась Мачомену в плечо.

– Ладно, думаю, мне надо найти моих родителей. Вот они от всей этой тусовки просто тащатся.

– Твоя мама с моей мамой сейчас в оранжерее, обсуждают имена предполагаемых внуков.

– Какой ужас. Я передумала. Я не пойду к ним. А где папа?

– Твой папа возле выхода на террасу, обсуждает армию с главным редактором «Метро-Сити-Ньюз». Похоже, мне пора идти его спасать.

– Тогда и туда не пойду. Этот хлыщ меня терпеть не может, не люблю, когда он начинает любезничать. Пойду просто поброжу среди гостей с умным и целеустремлённым видом.

– Отлично. Найду тебя через пятнадцать минут.

Мачомен вывел её к шведскому столу и тут же исчез в толпе. Заиграл новый вальс. Со вздохом Роксана взяла бокал шампанского. Обычно она вполне сносно чувствовала себя на светских вечерах, но в этот раз она была слегка не в своей тарелке. Через несколько дней ей предстоял самый грандиозный вечер в жизни, но её мысли были заняты предстоящим планом похищения Мегамозга из самого охраняемого места в Метро-Сити. Конечно, ей было не до обсуждения погоды, мировых тенденций моды, последних новостей культуры, политики и спорта с многочисленными знакомыми.

Поэтому она просто бродила по роскошному залу, довольно быстро увиливая от любых попыток завязать с ней беседу или, не дай бог, пригласить её на танец, пока не услышала разговор на повышенных тонах. Заинтересовавшись, Роксана подошла поближе, узнав в одном из говорящих сэра Роберта Скотта. Она ничего не могла поделать со своей любопытной сущностью.

– Я до сих пор нигде не увидел опровержения, – говорил он. – Джордж, неужели ты не собираешься подать на этих засранцев в суд? Если бы такое написали про моего сына, я бы пустил их по миру.

– Никто не будет печатать опровержение, – его собеседник был ниже на пол-головы и толше в два раза, но, в отличие от лорда Скотта сохранял спокойное выражение лица.

– Вы задумали сделать что-то посерьёзней? Хочешь, чтоб твой сын разнёс их всех в каком-нибудь вечернем шоу? Если так, я могу помочь тебе договориться...

– Я просто хочу, чтобы мою семью оставили в покое и эта история забылась, – Джордж отмахнулся от лорда Скотта.

– Что? Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Я поговорил с сыном после этой публикации. Нам всем пора принять, что существуют люди, чьи вкусы отличаются от наших, и это нормально.

– Нет. Это омерзительно.

– Мы шагнули в двадцать первый век. Когда-нибудь даже такие ретрограды как ты, Боб, примут это.

– Когда твой сопляк набалуется, репутация вашей семьи будет безнадёжно испорчена.

– Я не считаю, что у моей семьи будут трудности с репутацией. Я понял твою позицию, Боб. Хорошего вечера.

Он отвернулся чтобы уйти.

– Эй! Ты обрываешь меня на полуслове, – возмущённо прорычал лорд Скотт. – Я не закончил с тобой.

– Я с тобой закончил. Я сказал: я понял твою позицию.

– То есть всё? Мы даже не перешли к обсуждению дела.

– Дел не будет.

– После стольких лет сотрудничества ты прекращаешь всё просто потому что твой сын — гнусный мужеложец?

– Нет, потому что ты гомофоб, который не стесняется предъявлять мне это в лицо, как будто мой сын — человек, которого я должен стыдиться. Когда-нибудь и ты поймёшь. Есть деньги, Боб, и есть семья. Я не из тех людей, кто ставит бизнес на первое место. Если нужно защитить семью, ставя её интересы выше бизнеса, я сделаю это. Дел не будет, хорошего вечера.

Джордж снова отвернулся, бросил короткий взгляд на Роксану и с решительным лицом направился к выходу. Лорд Скотт тоже заметил её.

– Простите, Роберт, я не хотела подслушивать, – соврала Роксана, не моргнув глазом.

– Ничего страшного, – тот только отмахнулся. – Незначительный эпизод, который даже не стоит того, чтобы говорить о таком в рабочем кабинете за закрытыми дверями. Завтра всё равно дам объявление, что Скотт-н-Хилл прекращает сотрудничество с Дарвин-и-сыновья и будет искать нового поставщика. Подумать только, такой позор, и это его совершенно не волнует. Надеюсь, когда он потеряет половину своих партнёров это заставит его задуматься.

Роксана понимала, что лорд Скотт сейчас рассчитывает на пару слов в свою поддержку, но такая позиция была ей глубоко отвратительна.

– Ну, может, нам действительно не должно быть никакого дела, кто, чем и с кем занимается, – аккуратно сказала она, чтобы её слова не прозвучали слишком категорично.

Лорд Скотт смерил её неприятным взглядом.

– Молодёжь... Ох уж вся эта толерантность. Вы совершенно ничего не понимаете в жизни. Когда-нибудь ваше испорченное поколение уничтожит мир.

– О, вот ты где, Роксана. Ты просила тебя найти, – внезапно перед ней появился Мачомен и подал ей руку. – Папа, прошу нас извинить.

– Ну хоть у меня сын нормальный, – отметил лорд Скотт, никак не изменившись в лице.

Мачомен почти потащил Роксану в противоположную сторону, она еле успела заметить официанта и сунуть ему так и не отпитый бокал. Она посмотрела на Мачомена отметила его тонко поджатые губы и сведённые к переносице брови, его твёрдый, почти жёсткий взгляд, напряжённые плечи.

– Ты всё слышал, да? – спросила она, положив руку на его плечо, чтобы его смягчить.

– Конечно. При всём желании я не мог бы не услышать.

– Не говори только, что ты утащил меня, испугавшись, что я тебя выдам, – нахмурилась она.

– Нет, я тебе доверяю, – поспешно сказал он, повернувшись, наконец, к ней и улыбнувшись. – Я тебя спасал.

– О, спасибо. Но не стоило, он бы меня не съел.

– Раз уж у нас есть время, давай ещё один танец, – он повёл её в сторону танцпола. – Тут нас не смогут подслушать.

Роксана с готовностью положила руки ему на плечи и позволила ему себя вести. Танцевал он уверенно и превосходно, с таким партнёром никогда не приходилось беспокоиться о сохранности своих ног или о том, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-то, и в целом о том, что она может быть немного неуклюжей, когда занята разговором, а не подсчётом шагов.

– Пожалуйста, не переживай так, – прошептала она.

– Я к этому привык, – буркнул Мачомен.

– На самом деле всё лучше, чем ты думаешь, – она мягко заметила, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, всё ещё напряжённый.

– Неужели?

– Да. Твой отец начал терять деловых партнёров из-за своей чрезмерно консервативной позиции. Дарвин-и-сыновья ведь делали больше половины поставок точных приборов и электроники для его компании? Найти другого поставщика в таких количествах, как он привык, теперь будет непросто, а работая с множеством мелких фирм он потеряет в качестве и в деньгах. Когда-нибудь ему придётся пойти на компромисс и начать учиться терпимости, потому что насколько я знаю, дороже денег для него ничего нет. Тогда со временем это перестанет его шокировать до такой степени, и ты когда-нибудь сможешь ему открыться.

– Меня иногда поражает, а иногда пугает твоя способность думать о таких сложных вещах наперёд.

– Это не сложно. Я смотрю, что говорят и делают люди и предполагаю, как это может отразиться на их будущем и какие обстоятельства подтолкнут их к нужным решениям. Это как в шахматах.

– Я не играю в шахматы. Я всегда проигрываю.

– О, а я даже не представляла, что ты можешь проигрывать, – ответила Роксана, хихикнув. – Я хочу поиграть с тобой.

– И это сразу после того, как мы только что выяснили, что ты точно превосходишь меня в шахматах?

– Нет, я хочу научить тебя, как не проигрывать.

– Знаешь, у тебя тоже есть суперсила. Ты всегда находишь способ обернуть во благо даже что-то ужасное.

– Спасибо, – Роксана слегка улыбнулась.

– Ты себя недооцениваешь.

– Пойдём уже знакомиться с Фицжеральдами.

Она сама подтолкнула его к краю танцпола.

– А кто они? – спросила она по дороге.

– Это мамин кузен, в детстве они были очень близки. И его пятая жена.

– Пятая? Я думала, в вашей семье очень крепкие традиционные ценности.

– Обычно да, Но когда лорд Фицжеральд встречает очередную фотомодель, он всегда забывает об этом.

– Ох, я надеюсь, что выгляжу недостаточно привлекательно для него, – со смехом пошутила Роксана.

Мачомен осторожно положил руку на её талию и подмигнул.

– Не переживай, ты в безопасности. Мы отличное прикрытие друг для друга. Каждый в Метро-Сити знает, что никто никогда не сумеет отнять тебя у меня.

Она замерла. Зря он это сказал.

– Что-то не так?

Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что всё не так. Краска прилила к её лицу, нахмурившись, она собралась было объяснить, что, хоть для него это отличное прикрытие, но на её личной жизни это ставит жирный крест, ведь даже тот мужчина, который ей нужен, тоже считает, что не сможет отнять её у него. Да, ещё пару недель назад ей это было совсем не нужно, но теперь их легенда стала главным препятствием на пути к её личному счастью. Сказать, что они заигрались, что пора уже остановиться.

А потом увидела лицо лорда Скотта, который шёл к ним, ведя под руку леди Скотт и разговаривая с видным мужчиной и его действительно красивой спутницей. Мачомен снова нахмурился, Роксана почувствовала, как напряглись его мышцы, он стал прямее и выше поднял подбородок, снова включая режим безупречного человека, как защитную оболочку. Она не могла с ним так поступить. Просто не могла. Не с лучшим другом, вся жизнь которого сейчас зависела от неё.

Она всё равно объяснится с Мегамозгом, и он поймёт. Она прекрасно знала, что притяжение между ними взаимно, а значит только эта маленькая недомолвка может помешать им быть вместе. Ну, ещё, конечно, тот факт, что он главный суперзлодей города, а её моральные принципы, вроде как, должны требовать от неё бесконечно ему противостоять... Но она уже переступила через них и чувствовала себя после этого не так уж плохо.

Остаток вечера она провела в бесконечных мыслях, пытаясь договориться с собственной совестью. Это было странно, но все эти формальности с фиктивным браком давались ей куда тяжелее, чем её решение переспать с Мегамозгом. Только переспать? Она уже была уверена, что уже хочет с ним отношений. Длительных. И полных страсти. Не просто же так она собиралась больше не позволить ему прятаться от неё в тюрьме.

Если бы кто-то смог залезть к ней в голову и узнать, о чём она думала весь вечер, её репутацию было бы не отмыть.

Но чем больше она думала о том, что сделает всё, чтобы действительно начать и продолжить настоящие отношения с Мегамозгом, встречаться с ним, узнавать его, позволить ему изучить её привычки и вкусы, быть с ним просто так, сидеть рядом, когда он планирует и изобретает, тем больше гармонии появлялось в её душе.

И если для того, чтобы добиться этого, ей придётся обмануть всех. Она это сделает. Действительно, выйти замуж за Мачомена в конце концов будет отличным прикрытием, чтобы тайно встречаться с Мегамозгом. Только бы он не прекратил похищать её после этого. Ну разумеется, она не позволит ему прекратить.

Всё однажды заканчивается, подошёл к концу и этот вечер.

Гости начали разъезжаться и Роксана, наконец, нашла своих родителей среди прощающихся с хозяевами дома. По-правде, она не очень хотела проводить с ними время сегодня и специально избегала их общества. Мать могла сказать много того, чего она не желала слушать. Но нужно было попрощаться до того, как они сядут в такси.

– О, а вот и Роксана, – приветливо протянула к ней руки леди Скотт. – Роксана, милая, пожалуйста, подожди минутку, есть для тебя пара слов. До свидания, мистер Бигглз, было приятно вас видеть.

Роксана встала рядом с матерью и та быстро повела её в сторону, подальше от людей, она только успела помахать отцу рукой.

– Как повеселились? – дежурно спросила Роксана.

– Замечательно, – отозвалась та. – Роксана, почему ты бегала от меня весь вечер?

– Я? – делано изумилась Роксана. – Вовсе нет. Уэйн меня всю затанцевал, еле успевала передохнуть.

– И всё-таки тебе придётся уделить мне время до свадьбы и решить некоторые вопросы, Роксана, я же не могу делать всё одна.

– Почему одна? Салли тебе очень даже помогает. Мама, я уже говорила, это ваш с ней праздник, нам с Уэйном было бы достаточно формальной процедуры в муниципалитете.

– Ну нет, моя дочь не будет выходить замуж, наспех расписываясь в обстоятельствах строжайшей тайны, будто она беременна и вот-вот родит, – оскорблённо проговорила мать.

– Да, мама, я помню, мы договорились, – Роксана попыталась загасить спор.

– Приличные юные леди себе такого не позволяют.

Роксана услало кивнула, поджав губы. Когда она была подростком, она начала мысленно напевать национальный гимн каждый раз, когда мать начинала её отчитывать за плохое поведение, потому что все аспекты хорошего поведения она давно уже знала наизусть. Обычно она не давала повода себя отчитать, но национальный гимн частенько начинал играть в её голове при первых нотках материнского недовольства.

– Кстати, что на тебе надето? – не унималась мать. – В начале вечера я не видела тебя со спины, а когда увидела, как ты танцуешь с Уэйном, мне чуть не стало плохо с сердцем.

– Это обычное платье. В пол, как ты любишь, а не как все те мои короткие платья, которые ты так критикуешь – Роксана сделала вид, что ничего не понимает.

– Не ехидничай. Ты прекрасно поняла, о чём я.

– Я просто захотела прийти в платье, которое мне нравится.

На самом деле это Прислужник после того, как несколько часов сопровождал её по магазинам, причём, по своей инициативе, убедил её больше не мучить никого бессмысленными поисками и купить то платье, которое ей понравилось в самом начале, даже если оно не устроит кого-то другого. «Вы ведь учитесь принимать свои желания, помните?» – сказал он ей и это пришлось очень кстати. Она решила, что в конце концов, может действительно не искать компромиссы и ни перед кем не объясняться, почему у её вечернего платья слишком открытая спина. Потому что она так захотела. Потому что это многим не понравится. Потому что это ещё один способ молча дать понять матери, что она не согласна во всём слушаться её, и послушания будет только меньше.

Она никак не бунтовала в подростковые годы, не доказывала свою самостоятельность, и очень давно чувствовала, что упустила из-за этого важный этап. Слишком долго оставалась послушным ребёнком, хорошей девочкой. Пока это не начало мешать жить.

– У тебя никогда не было такого платья, – настаивала мать.

– Да, я специально купила его вчера вечером, – ровным тоном ответила Роксана.

– Мне казалось, я воспитала тебя достаточно скромной. Почему именно такое?

– Потому что в том платье, которое нравится тебе, я приду через несколько дней на твою вечеринку.

– На мою вечеринку?

– Это я так называю свадьбу.

– Почему ты так говоришь, будто это нужно мне, а не тебе? Разве ты не счастлива выйти замуж за Уэйна после стольких лет?

– На самом деле? – Роксана полностью повернулась к матери и посмотрела ей в глаза. – На самом деле нас и так всё устраивало.

– Но порядочные девушки выходят замуж! – резко ответила мать. – Порядочные девушки не состоят годами в легкомысленных отношениях, они выходят замуж, завязывают с карьерой, ухаживают за мужем и рожают детей. Разве я многого прошу?

Роксана отвернулась.

– Да, мама, много. Я не собираюсь завязывать с карьерой. И Уэйн меня полностью в этом поддерживает.

– У тебя слишком опасная работа.

– Я сомневаюсь, что уровень опасности как-то изменится, с учётом того, кто будет моим мужем. Тебя устраивает Мачомен в качестве зятя, чем тебе не угодила моя профессия? Если для того, чтобы хорошо делать мою работу, нужно будет бегать за опасностью, я буду.

– Кому ты пытаешься что доказать? Что за упрямство?

– Я взрослая, мама. Я буду сама распоряжаться своей жизнью. Сегодня, завтра, всегда.

– Вот поэтому ты надела такое платье?

– Да.

– Тогда у тебя не получилось. Так ведут себя дети, ты это уже переросла.

– Это ты ведёшь себя со мной, как будто я ребёнок, – возразила Роксана. – Как бы я ни старалась тебе угодить, тебе ничего не нравится. Тогда почему я должна игнорировать свои желания, если эффект от этого будет тот же?

– У тебя дурные желания.

На плечо Роксаны неожиданно опустилась рука и она вздрогнула.

– Снова добрый вечер, Саманта, – мягко произнёс Мачомен. – Позвольте забрать у вас мою невесту, мама хочет с ней поговорить.

Положив руку её на талию, он быстро повёл её в сторону. Она коротко взглянула на него — опять это суровое лицо и жёсткий взгляд. Он очень не любил такие сцены и ревностно её от них оберегал, сам избегая слишком личных разговоров с родителями.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Роксана.

– Ты как?

– Я к этому привыкла.

– От этого только грустнее.

– Что поделать. У тебя токсичный отец. У меня токсичная мама. Как бы мы ни старались, мы никогда не будем достаточно идеальными для них, остаётся только смириться и как-то лавировать и приспосабливаться.

– Это кто тебе сказал?

– Мой психолог.

– Глупости он тебе сказал.

– Но это именно то, чем мы занимаемся прямо сейчас.

Гостей в зале почти уже не было. Леди Скотт, завидев приближающихся, подошла к ним и взяла её за руку.

– Роксана, как хорошо, что ты не ушла.

– Спасибо за чудесный вечер, Салли, – улыбнулась ей Роксана.

– Тебе спасибо. Ты сегодня замечательно выглядишь, расцветаешь с каждым днём, моё золотце.

Роксана слегка покраснела и отвела глаза. У неё всегда были странные ощущения, когда эта милая женщина её хвалила.

– Благодарю.

– Я надеюсь, ты ещё не вызвала такси? Сегодня тебе лучше остаться на ночь у нас, для тебя уже подготовили апартаменты в левом крыле.

– Для меня что? – не поняла она, думая, что ослышалась.

– Апартаменты. Завтра у тебя долгий сложный день.

– Да, я встречаюсь с начальником тюрьмы, чтобы взять у него интервью, а вечером должна выпустить специальный репортаж с этими материалами, но при чём тут?..

– Завтра наш день спа. Неужели ты забыла?

Роксана охнула. Совершенно точно. Забыла. Она не вспоминала об этом с тех самых пор, как дала обещание потратить целый день на личную подготовку к свадьбе, наведение красоты, примерки и даже попробовать некоторые десерты, которые будут на торжестве, они выбрали дату и она выбросила всё это из головы. Она запаниковала.

Завтра? Завтра Прислужник будет штурмовать тюрьму и она обязана подстраховать его. Не говоря о том, что она собиралась ждать Мегамозга в его логове, сидя в его кресле и, возможно, надев один из его злодейских плащей, чтобы увидеть его лицо, когда он войдёт. Она уже такие картины нарисовала в своём воображении... Какая речь может быть о спа?

– Ой. Мы никак не можем подвинуть спа ещё на день? Мне очень нужно быть свободной именно завтра, я не знаю, когда ещё уговорю его на интервью, чтобы у нас всех было время.

Леди Скотт посмотрела на неё грустными глазами.

– Твоя кожа должна успеть отдохнуть после процедур. Мы могли бы чуть-чуть подвинуть финальную примерку платья, хотя, если найдутся какие-то недостатки, мастерам не хватит времени его исправить... Во сколько у тебя встреча? Ох, нет, ты не можешь этим заниматься, соскочив с кресла косметолога.

– Что же делать? Мне нужно быть свободной завтра.

Но она уже обещала леди Скотт пройти это всё. Разве можно её подвести? Роксана быстро считала, получится ли её план отложить ещё на день. Появится слишком много новых переменных. Сможет ли она выдернуть начальника тюрьмы с рабочего места в нужный момент на день позже? Да ещё Мартин Хопкинс, Прислужник выяснил, где он собирается быть на второй день отпуска, или просто снял с него конфигурацию? Она не знала. Да ещё и времени на переподготовку может не оказаться. Что если Хопкинс уезжает и все об этом знают? Менять план? Из-за такой мелочи?

Остающийся на рабочем месте начальник тюрьмы — не мелочи. Одно только это может всё испортить.

– Может, если мы будем заниматься спа с утра и до трёх, может быть, до пяти... Мы успеем? – спросила она с надеждой.

– Роксана, куда тебе торопится?

– Ох, у меня было много планов, – Роксана вздохнула. – Простите, Салли, я правда совсем забыла. Я попробую договориться... Сегодня поздно, совершу несколько звонков завтра с утра. Вы не понимаете, это важный репортаж... Я не должна его откладывать. Простите...

– У тебя ведь выходной был на этот день?

– Да, но... Я забыла.

– Ох, милая, ты такой трудоголик, – с мягкой улыбкой леди Скотт чуть приобняла её. – Иногда я до чёртиков тебе завидую, как ты умеешь так делать. Я со времени колледжа ни дня не работала и мне иногда кажется, что я упустила какую-то важную часть жизни за всем этим, особенно когда я вижу такую страсть к своему делу в людях. А я могу теперь только смотреть на творческую молодёжь и завидовать. Если хочешь, я завтра тоже позвоню Винстону и уговорю его дать тебе ещё один шанс на интервью, если он не пойдёт тебе на встречу, идёт?

– Возможно, – уклончиво ответила Роксана, всё ещё смущённая внезапной поддержкой. – Мне нужно сначала много вопросов решить. Ох, как не хочется всё откладывать...

– Не переживай, милая. Я возьму на себя большинство хлопот. Если что, отложим что-нибудь на послезавтра. У нас будет достаточно времени, мы всё успеем.

– Спасибо, Салли.

Это было странное ощущение. Роксана знала, что если бы её мама узнала о забытом обещании и конфликте обязанностей и планов, то зачитала бы ей длинную лекцию о том, какая она эгоистка. Леди Скотт же явно могла отменить все свои планы, лишь бы это не мешало её работе или тому, что она пытается скрыть за работой. И Роксана не могла пользоваться такой наивностью и уступчивостью.

– Мы попробуем найти компромисс, – сказала она.

– Отлично. Уэйн, дорогой, я пока всё закончу, а ты проводи Роксану в её апартаменты, идёт? Доброй ночи, Роксана.

– Доброй ночи, Салли. Спасибо за всё

– Ох, это мелочи, дорогая, такие мелочи.

Роксана положила руку на предложенный локоть Мачомена.

– Ой, я должна попрощаться с Робертом.

– Не переживай, он заигрался в карты со своими дружками в малой гостиной с коньяком и сигарами и теперь вряд ли появится до утра.

– Спокойной ночи, мама, – наконец, подал голос Мачомен.

Роксана расслабленно выдохнула. Она быстро попрощалась с родителями, не позволив матери себя обнять, сделав вид, что не понимает, зачем та чуть протянула руки к ней, только сильней прижавшись к Мачомену. Прикрытие. Надёжен как скала.

– Почему твоя мама такая чертовски милая? – протянула она по дороге.

– Ну... Она мама. Она всегда такая. Это мне компенсация за холодного и расчётливого отца.

День, наконец, подошёл к концу. Слишком долгий день, слишком эмоциональный вечер. Оставшись одна, Роксана собиралась немедленно связаться с Прислужником и обсудить все его и свои новости. Они договорились, что она приедет в логово поздно ночью и, скорее всего, он будет волноваться, если она этого не сделает. Она сама начинала сильнее волноваться из-за того, что планы придётся корректировать.

– Доброй ночи, Уэйн, сказала она перед дверью.

– Доброй ночи.

Не рассматривая интерьер выделенных ей комнат, она села на софу и поспешно вытряхнула содержимое клатча. Дегидратор, любовно таскаемый ей всюду за собой, был на месте, а вот часов не было.

– Чёрт.

Похоже, она оставила их в злодейском логове, когда переодевалась, или выронила в машине. Повезёт, если это был служебный фургончик, хуже, если это такси. Хотя, если часы катаются по городу в такси, Прислужник не может этого не заметить, когда пойдёт проверять, почему её так долго нет и почему она не предупредила его. И он тут же забеспокоится ещё больше.

Но сигнал с дегидратора покажет, что она в доме Скоттов, поэтому... Он поймёт что нет причин для беспокойства. Главное, найти способ связаться утром. До этого всё равно любые действия бессмысленны, ведь незамеченной уйти ночью и вернуться под утро не сможет, а просить Мачомена помочь ей она не сошла с ума.

У неё было стойкое ощущение, что всё пошло наперекосяк.


	8. 8

Роксане так и не удалось связаться с Прислужником. Возможности сбежать и отправиться на поиски устройства связи или прямиком в логово у неё не оказалось. И после этого он продолжит утверждать, что такие часы лучший способ коммуникации? Ну как же, на сотовый хотя бы можно позвонить с любого другого сотового, но если у тебя под рукой нет чудо-часов — ты без связи. Абсолютно непродуманно.

Роксана надеялась, что он не волновался за неё, но больше всего переживала за план. В теории, он вполне мог начать без неё, но они не обговаривали, как он будет действовать, если она не сможет отвлекать начальника тюрьмы в нужный момент, потому что такой поворот не предполагался. Она могла бы для этого элементарно позвонить начальнику на сотовый, но даже для этого ей нужно было координировать свои действия с Прислужником.

Поэтому выхода не было и она не знала, что сейчас происходит за пределами поместья.

Между процедурами, после пилинга и в ожидании массажиста, они лежали с леди Скотт в шезлонгах на террасе с выходом в сад. Погода была пасмурная и они с облегчением могли позволить себе не прятаться от губительных солнечных лучей, а наслаждаться прохладой и свежим воздухом, которого обычно так мало в мегаполисе. Вдалеке, за пределами имения, чуть подёрнутый синеватой дымкой, раскинулся Метро-Сити и его центральные небоскрёбы выглядели удивительно величественно, а на другом краю города в промышленном районе шёл дождь, и всё это одновременно смотрелось необычайно. Неудивительно, что юный Уэйн Скотт, наблюдая Метро-Сити буквально у себя на ладони каждый день, будучи ребёнком, легко сделал выбор защищать его каждую минуту своей жизни. Несмотря на то, что жизнь в имении Скоттов была плавной, спокойной и убаюкивающей.

– Хорошо, что мы не стали откладывать косметолога, – заметила леди Скотт, потягивая кислородный коктейль через соломинку. – Мне кажется, лицо у тебя слегка краснее, чем должно быть. Тогда кожа точно не успела бы восстановиться до свадьбы и пришлось бы обходиться без косметики.

– Это мой первый пилинг, я понятия не имела, какие должны быть ощущения, – пожала плечами Роксана. – Но хорошо, что это закончилось, приятного мало. Мне кажется, я до сих пор не могу отдышаться от этих запахов и немного болит лицо. Наверное, я позволю своей коже стареть естественным путём и ограничусь скрабами, чем буду повторять это каждые полгода. Если бы я знала, что такое пилинг, точно на него не согласилась бы.

– Зато скоро ты почувствуешь невероятную свежесть, даже дышать станет легче, – успокоила её леди Скотт. – Пройдёт время и ты захочешь повторить. Просто для следующего раза нужно подобрать более щадящий состав, у тебя слишком чувствительная кожа.

Роксана не стала возражать, но была уверена — не захочет. Из-за всех переживаний она и без того чувствовала себя довольно дурно, а непрекращающийся зуд не способствовал улучшению настроения. Хотелось прижать холодные пальцы к лицу, но нельзя заносить возможную инфекцию на раздражённую кожу. На самочувствие явно повлияли и те бесконечные кружки кофе, которые она выпила в последние дни активной подготовки плана, и полуголодная диета на ходу и чем попало. Ей давно стоило взять выходной, потому что она ощущала себя абсолютно истощённой.

– Пожалуй, нужно попросить Джорджа вынести массажные столы на террасу, как ты считаешь? – спросила леди Скотт. – Мы могли бы одновременно наслаждаться массажем, прекрасными видами и этой послегрозовой свежестью.

Роксана нехотя поднялась с шезлонга и поставила на столик свой бокал с кислородным коктейлем — он слишком холодил пальцы — и начала растирать ладони.

– Я не уверена, что хочу больше прохлады, – осторожно заметила она. – Мне кажется, становится холоднее. Ох, я бы от горячего чая сейчас не отказалась.

– Хорошо, я попрошу Джорджа принести чай, – согласилась леди Скотт. – Какой ты предпочитаешь? Милая, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Леди Скотт повернулась к ней и взяла за руку, её ладонь оказалась жутко горячей.

– Не очень, если честно, но, надеюсь на прилив сил после массажа, – призналась Роксана и внезапно почувствовала себя ещё хуже, как в тех снах, когда со всех сторон наваливается тяжесть и гудит в ушах.

– У тебя губы совсем синие.

Роксана услышала слова леди Скотт как сквозь толщу воды и помотала головой. Каждый вдох давался тяжелее.

– Роксана? Роксана, ты слышишь меня? Роксана! Уэйн!

Теряя сознание, Роксана подумала, что Мачомен, где бы сейчас ни был, услышит и успеет подхватить её раньше, чем она упадёт на мраморный пол. Это очень успокаивало. Всё стемнело, она чувствовала чьи-то руки и боролась за воздух, пока совсем не потерялась в пустоте. Она словно оказалась в плотной чёрной силиконовой трубе, которая обтягивала её со всех сторон, прилипала к лицу, закрывала глаза, рот, нос, уши, не давала пошевелиться и вдохнуть, лишь с усилием тянула её куда-то.

Это продолжалось бесконечно долго. Она была уверена, что слышит голоса и обрывки фраз, но при каждой попытке выбраться труба только растягивалась и резко сжималась обратно с новой силой, и при каждой попытке становилось совсем нечем дышать. Она словно бы была в сознании, но не могла ничего чувствовать и думать ни о чём другом, кроме обтягивающей её черноты, вдохов и выдохов.

А потом её как будто выбросило на цветущую зелёную лужайку, буквально дурманящую количеством кислорода, и она точно знала, что это сон. Она с облегчением выдохнула: раз она видит сон, значит, точно больше не умирает. От чего она могла умирать? Как только она попыталась проснуться, она вместе со звуками из реального мира снова почувствовала это стягивающее ощущение и решила больше не рисковать. По крайней мере, здесь, на лужайке, она могла дышать полной грудью этим свежим, ароматным воздухом, и ничего не болело.

Это продолжалось долго, до тех пор, пока она не смогла собрать свои разбегающиеся мысли. Просто цветущая лужайка, она наслаждалась дыханием, и всё.

Когда ей надоело лежать в траве, она встала и осмотрелась, увидев позади себя высокую бетонную стену с колючей проволокой наверху, которая резко контрастировала с сочной зеленью. Точно. Как она могла забыть? У неё было срочное дело.

Идя вдоль стены, она положила руку на пояс и нащупала кобуру дегидратора. Это придало ей сил, уверенности, и её губы растянулись в нехорошей усмешке. Она собиралась его применить в деле, раз уж план пошёл наперекосяк и усыпляющего спрея под рукой не было.

Почему не было? Где Прислужник?

С плеча в ладошку сползла флэшка, забавно щекоча её усиками. Завидев пропускной пункт, Роксана тут же повернула циферблат часов и через секунду голографического свечения у неё уже были другие руки.

– Доброе утро, Алан, – сказала она уже знакомому охраннику и показала пропуск.

Тот нажал кнопку, не меняя выражения лица. Шлагбаум поднялся, ворота открылись. Роксана с удовольствием его бы обезвожила, просто потому, что он ей с самого начала не нравился. Но безопасней это сделать на обратном пути. Почему-то у неё никогда не было тормозов, останавливающих её от плохих вещей во снах, но она быстро отмахнулась от мысли, что это всего лишь сон.

До особого отсека она добралась без происшествий. Ухмылка появилась на её лице, когда она взглянула через открытый иллюминатор на охранника, который сидел за столом перед мониторами и читал газету.

Датчик в двери считал с её пальца отпечаток Мартина Хопкинса. Странно, что кто-то решил, будто Мегамозгу под силу вычислить или взломать секретный код, обмануть электронные замки но он никогда не сможет подделать отпечатки пальцев. Одни только шпионские фильмы подсказывали массу вариантов, но голографический проектор делал это не хуже. Роксана даже не пыталась понять, как Мегамозг добился осязаемой голограммы. Возможно, это технологии, до которых человечество дошло бы через пару тысяч лет.

– Привет, хотел забрать кое-что из сейфа, – сказала она чужим голосом, положив руки на стол.

Флэшка, чуть щекоча, сползла с её ладони и устремилась к компьютеру.

– Сколько можно, Мартин, инструкция же запрещает использовать сейф в личных целях, – проворчал охранник, отложил газету и отвернулся к сейфу. – В следующий раз подам на тебя рапорт.

Роксана бросила короткий взгляд на камеру и, пятясь, встала в слепой зоне, чтобы её не было на записи. Второй раз незаметно зайти она всё равно не успеет. Похоже, у плана были изъяны.

– Что там у тебя?

– Там мой второй сотовый, который я обычно не показываю жене, – Роксана не знала, откуда у неё эта информация, она сама всплыла у неё в голове. Это же сон, верно? Неважно.

В то же время она отметила, что они с Прислужником совершенно не проработали, как он будет заговаривать охране зубы и о чём говорить в реальности. И она в любом случае уже отклоняется от их плана. По нему они должны устроить побег максимально скрытно, чтобы Мегамозга не хватились как можно дольше. Здесь так не получится.

– Тут ничего нет, уверен что не забрал его вчера?

Сорок секунд. Она подняла руку и, нажав кнопку на часах, сняла с охранника конфигурацию, ещё через секунду и его удивлённое лицо смотрело в собственное зеркальное отражение. Один выстрел дегидратором, и на пол упал блестящий синий кубик. Она ухмыльнулась. Это было приятное ощущение — обладать полной властью над чьей-то жизнью, даже если она не собирается вредить. Неудивительно, что Мегамозгу так нравилось делать это. Разумеется, она никогда не собиралась вытворять подобное в реальности. Но сейчас она хотела обезвожить всех охранников. Всех до единого.

Она приложила палец к датчику двери. Та открылась. Следующий охранник.

– Что-то не так?

Молча направив в него дегидратор, она обезвожила и его. К чёрту план. Это долго.

Следующая дверь. Следующая. Следующая. Ей нравилось ощущение опасности, скорости и угрозы. Ей нравилось слегка медлить и давать охране шанс среагировать. Несколько раз она выстрелила разрушающим лучом в кнопки тревоги прежде чем обезвожить охранников, просто потому что хотела это сделать и посмотреть, как они попытаются её остановить. Ей требовалось время для переключения режимов, но это им не помогло. Они совершенно не были готовы к форс-мажорным ситуациям. Даже резервных кнопок не было. Разве в реальности они должны быть так же растеряны и медлительны? Роксана не знала, но это вполне предсказуемо. Она долго изучала систему безопасности тюрьмы и внимательно следила за охраной во время первого разведывательного посещения. Они были ленивы и не собраны с самого начала.

Со временем она отметила что они даже не вооружены ничем кроме шокеров, как она и помнила из реальности. Определённо, теряться от неожиданности, пытаться разговаривать с ней или вырубить её шокером вместо того, чтобы включать тревогу при первых признаках неадекватного поведения коллеги, было не лучшим решением с их стороны. Она уничтожала все двери отсеков за спиной, чтобы они не мешали потом возвращаться, и все тревожные кнопки, удержавшись только от уничтожения камер наблюдения, потому что если изображение на мониторах внезапно исчезнет, ей придётся столкнуться с гораздо большим числом охраны, и без снотворных гранат она точно не пройдёт дальше.

В пятнадцатой секции она аккуратно сложила на столе горочкой все синие кубики и бросила нетерпеливый взгляд на дверь, отделяющий её от конечной цели. Сердце замерло от предвкушения, но у неё ещё осталось неоконченное дело. Она же не злодейка какая-нибудь, она обязана сделать что-то хорошее, например, помочь улучшить систему безопасности.

Подняв со стола блокнот, она аккуратным почерком вывела записку.

«Уровень безопасности ни к чёрту. Вам следует проработать следующие пункты:

1\. Компьютерная безопасность. Если систему можно взломать за тридцать секунд и при подключении не срабатывает тревога, у вас с этим плохо. Обратитесь к специалисту в этой сфере.

2\. Дисциплина сотрудников. Вам стоит чаще менять смены и улучшить инструктаж, чтобы охранники не уставали от слежки за мониторами и не отвлекались на чтение газет, решение сканвордов, телефонные звонки и сон на рабочем месте. Это увеличит затраты на зарплаты, но разве безопасность города того не стоит? Один только ремонт дорог обходится городу дороже.

3\. Физическая подготовка сотрудников. Скорость реакции и ловкость ни к чёрту. Они слишком много времени проводят, сидя на одном месте, у некоторых затекают ноги и проблемы со спиной. У вас есть спортзал?

4\. У вас есть готовые протоколы действий на случай вторжения или попытки побега, не говоря о вооружённом проникновении? Такое ощущение, что нет. Ваши сотрудники вообще знают, что охраняют особо опасного преступника, на счету у которого несколько тысяч побегов? Вы объяснили им, что у них есть кнопки тревоги, которые они должны нажимать при любых внештатных ситуациях? Что любые внештатные ситуации — это значит любые, а не только когда им кажется, что они не смогут решить проблему самостоятельно? Брифинги для инструктажа и моральной подготовки у вас бывают? Поработайте с этим. Если уже работали, увольте инструктора и наймите специалиста.

5\. Если одна кнопка тревоги будет уничтожена, почему у вас нет ещё парочки? Даже в магазинах это есть. Да, у вас их пятнадцать, но каждая в отдельном отсеке. Это недоработка проектировщиков или саботаж?

6\. Двери открываются отпечатком пальца. Серьёзно? Один отпечаток пальца на все двери? Даже пропуск подделать тяжелее (не то чтобы у меня не было готового поддельного пропуска на этот случай, но он мне даже не понадобился). Взорвать эти двери тоже нетрудно.

В любом случае, отлично, что у вас такая провальная система безопасности. Было интересно её обойти, но в следующий раз придумайте, пожалуйста, что-то действительно достойное злого гения, а не то, что может обойти любой слегка эрудированный самоучка. Серьёзно, если бы он хотел, он сбежал бы отсюда в первый же день.

Спасибо за сотрудничество»

Прислонив блокнот к горочке из обезвоженных охранников, она повернулась к двери. Небольшой иллюминатор в ней был закрыт. Сначала она поднесла палец к датчику на замке, но потом отдёрнула руку. Это не то, что она хотела.

Повернув циферблат, она вернула себе свой настоящий облик. Потом перевела дегидратор в режим уничтожения и выстрелила в дверь. Она хотела, чтобы этой ненавистной двери никогда больше не было. Чтобы ничего не отделяло её от Мегамозга. Чтобы он не мог больше прятаться от неё и бесконечно смаковать свою депрессию.

Начальник тюрьмы сказал, что он в порядке, но не стал скрывать подробностей. Мегамозг полностью восстановился после комы. Он был здоров. Но он ни на что не реагировал, не вступал в разговоры и смотрел только в одну точку. Первые дни это вызвало серьёзную обеспокоенность медиков и его усиленно обследовали, но ему было всё равно. Убедившись, что его мозг не повреждён, его просто заперли здесь и начали ждать, когда он начнёт проявлять какую-то активность. В последние дни его даже не проверяли, наблюдая только по камерам. Это очень помогло плану.

Роксана не желала ждать, тем более она знала, что сможет привести его в себя.

Пыль осела, она увидела Мегамозга, сидящего в большом кресле в центре комнаты, подперев рукой щёку. Наверняка, он даже не вздрогнул, когда дверь взорвалась. Их глаза встретились, на его прежде безучастном лице отразилось удивление, когда она подошла к нему. Он точно не мог даже предположить, что когда-нибудь он увидит её при таких обстоятельствах.

– Роксана? Что ты делаешь?

Убрав дегидратор в кобуру с его логотипом, поставив руки на пояс и гордо подняв подбородок, она посмотрела в его глаза и ответила:

– Я взломала систему безопасности, обезвожила всю охрану и уничтожила кучу ценного оборудования, поэтому можно сказать, что я творю злодейства, и всё это, между прочим, ради тебя, потому что ты сбежал, спрятался здесь и запретил Прислужнику тебя вытаскивать.

– Ну, я не собирался больше выходить из тюрьмы в обозримом будущем, – пожал плечами Мегамозг. – Планировал медленно гнить здесь, думая о добре и зле и окончательно скатываться во тьму. Я, без сомнения, злой, но недостаточно, чтобы портить тебе жизнь.

– Мы с тобой не договорили. И тебе придётся меня выслушать, раз отступать больше некуда.

– О. Ты уже вышла замуж за Мачомена? – спросил он равнодушным тоном. – Я не следил за временем.

Он попытался отвернуться.

– Какая разница? – рассерженно зашипела она. – Я бы тебе сказала всю правду прямо сейчас, я хотела это сделать, но на самом деле меня невероятно злит то, что ты делаешь. Поэтому я хочу знать: какая тебе разница?

Он опять посмотрел ей в глаза, снова тем взглядом, которым он смотрел на неё в последний раз.

– Ты же знаешь, – сказал он. – Ты же знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую. Ты говорила, что это не принесёт вреда окружающим. Но как же я? Ты подумала о себе, подумала об окружающих, но использовала меня, как будто я пустышка, которая ничего не значит в твоей жизни. Я сказал тебе тогда, что приятно чувствовать себя особенным. Это не так. Неприятно быть особенным, если я единственный на всём белом свете, на чьи чувства тебе плевать.

С каждым словом он причинял ей сильную боль. Она не переставала думать об этом, о том, как важна она была для него, как дала ему надежду на то, о чём он не смел мечтать и как в один миг эта надежда была уничтожена. Она просто не успела ему сказать правду. Но для него это было неважно.

– Не плевать! – поспешно возразила она, пытаясь схватить его за руку. – Не плевать, поверь, я просто не успела тебе ничего сказать, прости! Я не хотела тебя использовать, я просто хотела быть с тобой...

Его лицо стало расплываться, как в тумане а она всё так же пыталась ухватить его, пока, наконец, не почувствовала прикосновение его пальцев и вцепилась в его ладонь, чтобы удержать этот сон, чтобы видеть его и говорить с ним хотя бы так.

– Ты просто не дал мне договорить, ты не выслушал меня, почему ты сбежал? – кричала она, чувствуя, что сон ускользает от неё, и он ускользает так же. – Ты обещал не отпускать меня! Ты обещал сделать всё что я захочу! Ты обещал больше меня не отдавать! Никогда не отдавать! Ты обещал!

Осталась только пустота, светлая, звенящая, Роксана могла с точностью сказать, что слышала противные пищащие звуки из реального мира, и как только она перестанет изо всех сил концентрироваться, она проснётся. Она не хотела просыпаться, всё, что у неё осталось ото сна, это последнее ощущение руки Мегамозга в её руке.

– Как ты мог сбежать от меня? Ты обещал! – в отчаянье прокричала она его ускользающему образу.

– Мисс Ричи, – испуганный голос в ответ. Чужой голос. – К кому вы обращаетесь?

Она открыла глаза и почти разочарованно застонала, отдёргивая руку, которой она держала незнакомого человека в медицинском костюме за ладонь.

– Кто вы? Где я?

– Я ваш лечащий врач, мисс Ричи.

И без этого ответа было совершенно очевидно, что она в больнице, в абсолютно белой палате, укрытая тонким одеялом, пахнущим стиральным порошком, из капельницы в её вену поступало лекарство. И ещё эти провода. Противно пикающий кардиограф. Её бросило в дрожь от того, что она увидела рядом аппарат искусственной вентиляции лёгких, к счастью, уже отключенный, она совершенно не хотела знать, на что похоже ощущение трубки внутри. Но она всё равно почувствовала толстый пластырь у себя на горле, закрывающий отверстие от интубации. Вот как она смогла дышать. Мачомен успел. К её облегчению, никого больше в палате не было. Она точно не хотела бы сейчас посетителей, не раньше, чем поймёт, что вообще произошло.

Роксана перевела взгляд на доктора и убедилась, что точно его не знает. Он выглядел старше её отца и носил толстые очки, мерцающие антибликовым покрытием в свете белых больничных ламп. На ламинированном бейдже на груди так же блестело «доктор М. Фаштант», надпись ниже мелким шрифтом она не успела рассмотреть.

– Я говорила во сне?

– Очевидно, да.

– Я много говорила? – она испугалась, пытаясь вспомнить, звала ли Мегамозга по имени.

– Немного, – доктор Фаштант отвернулся и начал наблюдать за капельницей, его палец подрагивал, будто он отмерял секунды, или капли.

– Что со мной было?

– Вы знали, что смертность от анафилактического шока может достигать двадцати процентов? – вместо ответа спросил он. – Как можно быть такой беспечной, если у вас аллергия?

Она смутилась.

– Аллергия? У меня никогда не было аллергии, я не знала. На что?

– Согласно истории болезни, пилинг. При моём небольшом содействии больница уже подала все необходимые документы, чтобы косметолога, которая с вами работала, навсегда лишили лицензии.

Роксана охнула.

– Но даже я не знала, что у меня аллергия. Она не виновата. Она хороший человек, она много лет работает с Салли Скотт.

– Не виновата? Сертифицированный специалист должен был разобраться с этим до реакции и предвидеть риски, а не использовать самый опасный препарат. Когда я читал состав, я был в шоке, что женщины вообще добровольно наносят это на своё лицо и склоняюсь к выводу, что они просто не читают, что это, хотя это странно. Ей ещё повезло, что полиция не нашла в её действиях злой умысел. Я бы нашёл, причём не только злой умысел, но и корыстные интересы, раз уж, как выяснилось, этот косметолог много лет работает с Салли Скотт.

Роксана вздрогнула, поняв, на что намекает доктор Фаштант. Она знала, что многие девушки, особенно которые входили в круг общения Скоттов, жутко ей завидовали, но пытаться убрать с пути таким способом? Вот эта доброжелательная ласковая женщина, с которой Роксана познакомилась только сегодня? Это же бред. Она не могла получить никакой личной выгоды. Она даже не могла знать наверняка, будет ли аллергия. Делать это специально, наобум, только из чистой злости? Зло ради зла? Но милые люди на такое не способны.

– Поэтому пожизненное лишение лицензии — лучшее, на что она может рассчитывать и очень большое везение, поверьте мне на слово, – закончил доктор Фаштант, не обратив внимания на её реакцию.

– Но я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадал другой человек, – упрямо возразила Роксана, не желая верить в эту безумную теорию.

– Мисс Ричи, это вы пострадали от другого человека, – доктор Фаштант заговорил сердито, отрывистыми движениями проверил, чтобы в мешке капельницы не осталось ни капли и ловко вынул иглу из катетера в вене Роксаны. – Вы понимаете, что могли умереть вот так? Если бы Мачомена не было рядом, если бы он не перенёс вас мгновенно сюда, вам бы не успели помочь. А если бы не это потрясающее инновационное лекарство новейшего поколения, вы бы ещё пару дней не вышли из комы из-за отёка лёгких и мозга, лечение последствий традиционными неэффективными препаратами, созданными и назначенными неграмотными бездарями, затянулось бы на пару недель и дало бы массу побочных эффектов, а любой будущий контакт даже с мельчайшей дозой аллергена вызвал бы новый приступ шока. Организм мог начать давать реакцию даже на безвредные для вас раньше компоненты, которые есть в обычной косметике, пищевые продукты. Не надо оправдывать человека, который виноват в этом.

Отсоединив пустой мешок от штатива, он обмотал вокруг него трубку и положил в большой карман своего халата. Роксана нахмурилась, разглядывая его, было что-то настораживающее в этом жесте, его поведении и словах и, возможно, интонации, но она не могла сказать, что.

– Не пытайтесь возлюбить весь мир, пока он пытается вас убить.

– Меня никто не пытался убить, – сердито прервала его Роксана. – Она не знала, что у меня аллергия. Я не знала.

– Да, ей повезло, что она не знала наверняка и умысел доказать невозможно. И дважды повезло, что вы выжили, потому что, к счастью, у вас есть, кому о вас позаботиться. Но ваша чрезмерная доброта к людям, которые не собираются быть добры с вами, считаться с вашей жизнью и вашими желаниями, вас погубит.

– Откуда вы можете знать это? – возразила Роксана, хотя доктор Фаштант был прав. – Мы с вами незнакомы, а вы ведёте себя будто вы мой старый хороший друг.

Она видела напряжение по его позе. Но когда он повернулся к ней, он улыбался.

– Все мои пациенты мои друзья, – сказал он, зачем-то пытаясь быть простодушным, но увидел, как она хмурится. – Хороший доктор всегда переживает за состояние своих пациентов и принимает их беду как личную, – пожал плечами он.

– Это ведёт к профессиональному выгоранию, – быстро сказала Роксана. Ей захотелось его раскусить.

– Не в моём случае. Что ж, инфузия закончилась, вы проснулись, мне здесь делать больше нечего. Отдыхайте.

– Погодите.

– Всего хорошего, мисс Ричи.

Он выскользнул за дверь, как только Роксана села в постели. Она ожидала головокружения, слабости, чего-то ещё, но совсем не чувствовала себя больной, и ей было даже трудно поверить, что доктор Фаштант серьёзно считал, что она могла умереть. Но тогда ведь были бы последствия? Она могла бы прямо сейчас встать и выйти из палаты. Однако, все эти провода и датчики, подсоединённые к её телу, не позволяли ничего делать без страха испортить что-то. Повернув голову, она нашла кнопку вызова медсестры и тут же нажала ее.

Через полминуты к ней забежала медсестра.

– Мисс Ричи? Ого, вы проснулись! – радостно заворковала она, подскочив к ней и тут же посмотрев на мониторы оборудования. – О, у вас выровнялось давление. Отлично, отлично. Как вы себя чувствуете? Какая вы розовенькая. Я позову доктора Вуда.

– Позовите доктора Фаштанта.

– Кого?

– Он мой лечащий врач? – уточнила Роксана с сомнением в голосе. – Погодите. У вас нет доктора Фаштанта?

Почему-то она уже знала в ответ, глядя, как медсестра несколько секунд пытается понять, чего от неё хотят.

– Нет, ваш лечащий врач доктор Вуд. Не переживайте, он настолько же компетентен, как доктор Фаштант, с которым мы свяжемся позже, если хотите. Это ваш семейный доктор, я правильно поняла?

– А чем меня лечили? – Роксана не стала отвечать.

– Доктор Вуд вам подробно расскажет, самые лучшие надёжно зарекомендованные препараты. Дайте мне минуту, я приведу его.

Роксана медленно кивнула. Медсестра вышла, а у Роксаны, наконец, закружилась голова, но не от болезни. Она поняла, почему ощущала всё время какую-то странность. Странность в поведении доктора Фаштанта. Как она вообще сразу не догадалась? «М. Фаштант». Немецкий. Мегамозг. Чёртов позер.

Он пришёл.

Он пришёл к ней.

Чтобы помочь.

И, что более важно, он не скрывается больше от неё за высокими стенами тюрьмы и семнадцатью дверями особого отсека, сидя часами в одном положении и глядя в одну точку, пугая своим поведением охрану, начальника тюрьмы и до ужаса — её.

Когда вошёл доктор Вуд, она сияла как новогодняя ёлка.


	9. Chapter 9

Произошло почти событие века просто потому что никто в Метро-Сити не смел покуситься даже на волосок на голове Роксаны Ричи, прекрасно зная, какие могущественные личности призовут их за это к ответу. Через пару дней после госпитализации различные СМИ начали одни за другими публиковать сенсационные новости о её тяжёлом состоянии.

Потом пошли подробности Первый самый интересующий общественность ответ: Мегамозг, всё ещё заключённый в тюрьму для криминальных талантов, не при чём. Фото злодея в особом отсеке тюрьмы прилагалось. Начальник тюрьмы осторожно ответил в специальном интервью, что Мегамозг, возможно, утратил на некоторое время интерес к злодействам, но это не значит, что можно расслабляться. Людям было сложно поверить в то, что что-то случилось и Мегамозг ни при чём. Потом журналисты раскопали имя косметолога, которая оказалась очень даже при чём.

Потом пошли всевозможные сплетни и ток-шоу на всех каналах с активным обсуждением происшедшего, где приглашённые специалисты щедро делились собственными высосанными из пальца теориями, какие-то были близки к правде, какие-то абсурдны. Седой человек со званием профессора в воронкообразной шапочке из фольги и костюме радиационной защиты около часа объяснял в прямом эфире научно-прогрессивного канала, что такие события, как одновременное плохое состояние Мегамозга и Роксаны Ричи являются прямым доказательством особой духовной и телесной связи между ними, недоступной простым землянам, и пока Роксана Ричи не придёт в сознание, Мегамозг так и будет сидеть с пустым взглядом. Или наоборот. Несмотря на шапочку из фольги и репутацию научно-прогрессивного канала, многие ему поверили и журналисты начали обсасывать эту теорию или какие-то её части в других форматах. От некоторых личностей последовали предложения не лечить мисс Ричи, чтобы она навсегда осталась в коме, а Мегамозг благодаря этому навсегда остался в позе безвольной куклы в своей камере в тюрьме. Это в свою очередь вызвало многие общественные дискуссии и возмущения, которым снова посвятили несколько выпусков ток-шоу на разных каналах.

Потом Роксана Ричи пришла в себя, сторонники этой теории тут же обратились к начальнику тюрьмы, чтобы узнать, как там поживает Мегамозг. Всё ещё без изменений и интереса к жизни, прокомментировал тот и передал новые фотографии Мегамозга в новой позе с тем же пустым взглядом. Общественность была глубоко разочарована. Самые стойкие сделали вывод, что он притворяется.

Но, потеряв одну увлекательную теорию, люди тут же принялись обыгрывать другую. Кто виноват? Что делать? Не обошлось даже без прямых обвинений Скоттов, однако, одного телефонного звонка лорда Скотта директору одного из каналов оказалось достаточно, чтобы разговоры о причастности его семьи прекратились навсегда.

Когда Роксану выписывали из больницы, у крыльца собралась огромная толпа её коллег и всевозможных зевак, которые хотели её увидеть и задать свои вопросы лично. Ей же совершенно нечего было ответить. Она даже не понимала, почему она вызвала столько внимания. Неужели в городе не было других, интересных новостей?

Она знала, несмотря на все прочитанные газетные публикации и репортажи о том, что Мегамозг всё ещё за решёткой, что к её странному исцелению приложил руку именно он и никто другой. Но сказать это общественности, разумеется, не могла. К тому же, её слегка сбивали с толку фотографии. Конечно, её план подразумевал использование голограммы Мегамозга после его успешного освобождения, но эта голограмма не способна двигаться и вздыхать на камеру. Не мог же Мегамозг сбежать, изобрести своё лекарство, использовать его и тут же вернуться обратно, изображая прежнюю апатию? Роксана знала, что раз уж это происшествие его расшевелило, он точно не захочет, да и не сможет долго притворяться безучастным к жизни.

А вот изобрести другой способ голографической проекции и совершить второе проникновение в тюрьму, чтобы заменить голограмму на более правдоподобную — мог? Пожалуй, мог. Зачем? Что он планировал делать дальше? Ей было интересно, что с ним происходит на самом деле, где он, почему он не остался, чтобы поговорить с ней, когда она начала догадываться, что это он.

Она бы сбежала из больницы раньше, но вокруг неё было слишком много внимания, и её продержали на больничной койке лишние несколько дней, чтобы провести дообследования и убедиться, что она полностью здорова и после перенесённого шока и интенсивной терапии у неё в организме не осталось никаких следов. Вообще ничего. Новая загадка, которая, к счастью, не дошла до журналистов. Она никому не сказала, почему её состояние так резко изменилось.

Её злило, что Мегамозг больше не приходил. Конечно, он ничего ей не должен. Но она чувствовала себя брошенной. У неё были все эти мягкие игрушки и открытки с пожеланиями от незнакомых людей, куча электронных писем, её родители, Салли Скотт и Мачомен навещали её каждый день и помогали коротать время, болтая с ней, она почти не слушала о чём, а она по-прежнему ощущала себя брошенной. И, конечно, она была счастлива, наконец, покинуть больницу, это означало, что она могла вернуться домой. И...

Злодейское логово точно должно было оставаться на том же месте.

Если Мегамозг думал, что он сможет избежать новой встречи с ней, просто игнорируя, он явно не такой уж умный. Роксана надеялась, что никто не обнаружил спрятанный в её клатче от вечернего наряда дегидратор, и что Прислужник за время её отсутствия не пришёл и не забрал его, раз уж он остался без присмотра. Дегидатор должен ей ещё понадобиться, чтобы получить достаточно внимания Мегамозга, если он и правда окажется настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться увильнуть от разговора.

Он мог продолжать увиливать, Роксана знала. Он даже мог попытаться сделать вид, что ничего никогда не было. И, конечно, совершенно точно, он не собирался больше её похищать. Добровольно. Только если она не заставит.

Она собиралась заставить его.

Остальное её не сильно интересовало. Её и правда не интересовали намерения косметолога, подумав, она решила, что, возможно, та просто хотела серьёзно травмировать её кожу по какой-то собственной причине, может, даже из многолетней обиды на леди Скотт. Не страшно. Роксану не интересовали слухи о ней, раздутые ток-шоу, даже самые дикие из них, утверждавшие об её особой связи с Мегамозгом. Ну как не интересовали, немного поискав в интернете, она убедилась, что никаких реальных фактов у сторонников этой теории нет. И её даже не интересовало, что Скотты, для того чтобы закрыть всем рты, официально объявили всему городу, что она выходит замуж за Мачомена в это воскресенье, хотя они изначально договорились держать это в тайне, посвятив лишь узкий круг приглашённых и никак не комментируя просачивающуюся информацию о приготовлениях, да и сама свадьба стояла всё это время под вопросом. Она смутно помнила, что сказала «да, хорошо» Мачомену, когда он спрашивал её о чём-то в этом роде, потому то была занята в основном обдумыванием своих планов, как добраться до Мегамозга.

На следующий день после свадьбы, возможно, через пару дней, когда внимание к ней начнёт ослабевать. Она придёт в злодейское логово. А до этого ей нужно подготовиться.

Нет, она не могла просто так взять и отменить свадьбу, привлекая к себе ещё больше внимания, а сразу после этого закрутить тайный роман с Мегамозгом, потому что если бы это когда-нибудь всплыло, если бы кто-то проследил за ней, если бы они однажды допустили какую-нибудь неосторожность, горожане бы её уничтожили. Она прекрасно знала, какой эффект может вызвать одна статья, один выпуск новостей, один вопрос в вечернем шоу, на который она не способна ответить «нет, это неправда».

Поэтому нельзя привлекать внимания больше, чем уже есть.

Роксана последний раз посмотрела на толпу репортёров на крыльце больницы через прозрачные двери, вздохнула и твёрдой походкой вышла к ним. Она привыкла стоять по другую сторону, вон там, с ними. Не под прицелами камер и диктофонов.

– Мисс Ричи, вопрос!

– Мисс Ричи, как вы себя чувствуете?

– Мисс Риччи, прокомментируйте новости о вашей свадьбе! Зачем вы пытались скрыть её от общественности?

– Мисс Ричи, у вас действительно духовная связь с Мегамозгом?

– Мисс Ричи, что вы думаете о Стейси Рэнделл?

– Мисс Ричи, отлично выглядите. Зачем вас пытались убить?

– Мисс Ричи! Вы не боитесь?

Она ждала и смотрела на них, стараясь удержать спокойное выражение лица, а на последнем вопросе вздрогнула, посмотрела в глаза репортёру и захотела спросить, чего она должна бояться. Но через пару секунд она уловила резкий звук, слегка отступила влево и рядом с ней, как они и условились, приземлился Мачомен, улыбаясь толпе и подняв руку для приветствия.

– Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо что пришли! – радостно крикнул он. – Прошу нас простить, мы с моей невестой очень торопимся! Пресс-конференция будет позже.

Он приобнял её за талию, Роксана положила руку на его грудь, он подхватил её на руки, несколько вспышек фото и они взмыли в небо.

– Кошмарно, – пожаловалась она Мачомену, пока они неспешно летели, достаточно медленно, чтобы ветер не вызывал дискомфорт. – Господи. Кто придумывал эти вопросы?

– Да, понимаю, – сказал он. – Ты не привыкла к такому вниманию. Подняться повыше в небо или пусть фотографируют?

– Пусть, выше будет холодно, – ответила она и уткнулась Мачомену в плечо, – Я обязательно должна пожить в вашем поместье до свадьбы?

– Это не моё решение и не мамина прихоть. Полиция настаивает, что ты должна быть в безопасности, – сказал он. – Они по прежнему отрабатывают разные версии.

– Этой женщине, Ренделл, ведь даже не предъявили обвинения? – напряжённо сказала она. – Полиция не нашла в её действиях злой умысел...

– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивлённо спросил Мачомен.

– Да или нет?

– Да. То есть, раньше не нашла.

– Тогда зачем полиция всё ещё этим занимается?

– Их завалили различными письмами и анонимками с требованиями лучше разобраться, они получают новые фотографии и доказательства умысла Стейси Ренделл каждый день и даже экспертные заключения неизвестно откуда. Очень много документов и она не арестована просто потому что всё это сомнительного происхождения и полиция пытается проверить это на подлинность. Они разбираются. Ей тоже посоветовали сменить адрес на некоторое время и попросили меня за ней присматривать, потому что то, что с тобой случилось, сильно расстроило многих горожан, а кто-то слил все её данные в сеть.

– Кто бы это мог быть, – фыркнула Роксана.

Она беспокойно заёрзала, испытывая противоречивые эмоции. Мегамозг был жутко мстительным, крошечной частичке её души было приятно, что он затеял эту возню ради неё. Конечно, он, больше некому. Но она упорно верила в невиновность несчастной женщины, не совершившей ничего плохого. С каждым может случиться. И Мегамозг. Он сбежал от неё, спрятался от неё, не захотел разговаривать с ней, а потом развернул детективную деятельность, потому что кто-то, как он думал, её обидел. Но по-прежнему не хотел разговаривать с ней.

– То есть, это, конечно, ужасно, – смущённо добавила она. – Чёрт. Ужасно, конечно. Это неправильно. Я такая эгоистка. Мы должны сделать официальное заявление на пресс-конференции, я скажу, что не в претензии, её должны оставить в покое.

– Нет, – напряжённо ответил Мачомен.

– Что?

– Ты не сделаешь этого, Роксана, прости.

– Почему?

– Потому что, пока полиция не закончит новое расследование, ты не должна делать никаких заявлений. А если они правы и она действительно виновата?

– А если она не виновата? Когда закончат расследование? Горожане уже устроили ей травлю, она потеряла работу, как долго это может длиться? Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня...

– Роксана, пожалуйста, – Мачомен прервал её и покачал головой. – Ты просто не понимаешь, насколько всё было серьёзно. Ты была в ужасном состоянии, поверь мне.

– Вы сговорились?

– С кем?

Роксана неопределённо пожала плечами.

– Я в порядке, правда.

– Роксана, всё очень серьёзно. Я видел все эти документы и читал экспертные заключения. Я почти уверен, что когда придут ответы на официальные запросы, они будут такие же. Всё что осталось полиции — это установить, чего она хотела добиться и исходя из этого предъявить точное обвинение. Она не вчера выпустилась из медшколы и слишком много лет работает косметологом, чтобы допустить такую ошибку. Она как минимум хотела превратить твоё лицо в кровавую кашу. Медики не знают, никто не знает, почему у тебя внезапно прошли все симптомы, но они были и ты правда чуть не умерла, и мы все за тебя боялись, очень боялись. Она последний человек в Метро-Сити, которого я хотел бы сейчас охранять, но я должен быть не предвзят. Будь и ты, пожалуйста, не предвзята. Если ты не заботишься о себе, подумай, что бы ты делала, как журналист и репортёр, если бы на твоём месте оказалась любая другая девушка? Закрой глаза и представь, что это твой новостной сюжет, в центре которого не ты, а кто-то ещё. Ты бы продолжила защищать Стейси Ренделл?

– Нет, – удивлённо ответила Роксана. – О боже. Нет.

Она заговорила испугано, действительно только теперь посмотрев на ситуацию со стороны.

– Почему... Почему я об этом сама не подумала? Как будто кто-то более важен, но не я... Что со мной не так? Я стараюсь... Я правда стараюсь больше заботиться о себе. Почему я такая?

– Ты просто слишком добрая. Ты слишком стараешься быть мягкой, доброй, щедрой со всеми. И ждёшь, что все будут так же добры. Ты чудесная, правда.

На глаза Роксаны навернулись слёзы от внезапного страха, осознания и даже жалости к себе.

– Я даже к психологу хожу, чтобы с этим справиться, – всхлипнула она, уткнувшись ему в плечо. – Я знаю, что есть проблема, знаю, откуда она. Я даже научилась делать некоторые вещи, чтобы быть, ну... Не такой идеальной для всех... Не забывать о себе, не пренебрегать собой. Но когда приходится принимать важные решения, я всё забываю. Чёрт.

– Ты слишком любишь всех. Весь мир.

– Не пытайтесь возлюбить весь мир, пока он пытается вас убить, – процитировала она и фыркнула в конце, потому что всё ещё была не согласна.

– Твой психолог сказал?

– Мегамозг.

– Как порядочный супергерой, я сейчас обязан что-то на это возразить.

– В любом случае, весь мир слишком добр ко мне, не то что к нему.

Роксана снова заёрзала и Мачомен изменил угол полёта, чтобы поймать более тёплую волну ветра.

– Да ладно, если мы сейчас начнём вспоминать, сколько всего тебе причинил Мегамозг...

– Да ладно, всего-то пятнадцать испорченных платьев, четыре костюма, ничего с чем не могла бы справиться химчистка, два свидания с парнями, о которых я точно бы пожалела потом, один раз пострадала моя причёска. Мой мопед, который, я думаю, и без того бы окончательно сломался через пару недель, потому что я не хотела его чинить, когда начал чихать двигатель. Один раз из-за него сгорело моё печенье, но я с тех пор больше никогда не готовила и, думаю, миру это только на пользу. Ах да, ещё мой диван, но его испортила я, потому что забыла, что он извалял нас в краске. Больше я не могу вспомнить, чтобы по его вине со мной что-то произошло, если не считать того, что благодаря его постоянному вниманию я стала звездой второй величины в городе и сделала карьеру, которой было бы мне не видать с моим-то мерзким характером.

– Роксана, мы сейчас на второй круг этого разговора зайдём, потому что...

– Мегамозг никогда по-настоящему не пытался причинить мне зло, вот что я тебе скажу, – резко оборвала она его. – Я знаю, что некоторые люди меня не любят. Я знаю, что некоторые желают мне зла. И да, я замечаю некоторые пакости, которые мне делают некоторые люди. Но не Мегамозг. Он пытается навредить тебе, а не мне, причём мы все знаем, что это у него никогда не получится. Во время всех этих похищений и ваших сражений я всегда в большей безопасности, чем где-либо ещё, и, кстати, я не уверена, была бы вообще в безопасности, опять же, с моим мерзким характером, если бы меня вообще никто не знал и не замечал.

– Никогда не смотрел на это с этой стороны, – признался Мачомен. – Мне кажется, я знал тебя и заботился о тебе всегда. Постой-ка. Со старшей школы, верно? Я тогда пытался за тобой ухаживать, а ты, похоже, вообще не в курсе была, зачем нужны отношения, не замечала моих намёков и держала меня во френдзоне пока я в первый раз не влюбился, а потом радовалась за меня, как сестрёнка, и пыталась сводить нас. Отличные были времена.

– Верно, – согласилась Роксана. – Ты мой братишка, которого у меня никогда не было, и который защищает меня от всех бед и невзгод, смахивая пылинки и портя и без того мой мерзкий...

– Характер? Роксана, хватит, у тебя чудесный характер, ты самая лучшая девушка, которую я знаю.

Роксана развеселилась.

– А ты знаешь многих девушек?

– Гораздо больше, чем мне хотелось бы, да. Я всё ещё получаю любовные письма пачками, хотя, слава интернету, большая часть теперь теряется на моей электронной почте и в соцсетях. Пожал бы руку тому, кто изобрёл соцсети.

– Даже если это Мегамозг? – не удержалась Роксана.

– Брось, он мастер зла и повелитель гигантских роботов, зачем ему связываться с интернетом?

– Хорошо, я спрошу его в следующий раз, и если он причастен к созданию соцсетей, ты пожмёшь ему руку.

– Серьёзно? Да я его даже расцеловал бы, если бы он был способен на создание хоть чего-то, кроме орудий хаоса и разрушения.

Роксана шутливо ударила его кулаком в грудь.

– Эй, нет-нет, не вздумай, оставь поцелуи с Мегамозгом мне, он по девочкам! – наигранно возмущённо сказала она. – Займись лучше своими накаченными парнями с автозагаром.

Мачомен рассмеялся и она удовлетворённо хмыкнула от того, что он принял её слова за дружеское подшучивание, хотя, когда он сказал «расцеловал», на душе неприятно шкрябнула маленькая противная кошка. О господи, не хватало только ревновать в такой абсурдной ситуации. Он же шутил?

– Стоп, ты шутил про поцелуи?

– Конечно.

– Тогда я спокойна.

Она расслабленно положила голову на его плечо. Мачомен снова рассмеялся. Роксана испугалась, что сейчас он спросит что-то вроде «А ты?», и тогда она, определённо, не сможет ему соврать, потому что не хотела врать об этом. Она на самом деле собиралась очень осторожно прощупать, как бы он отнёсся к её такому странному выбору. По крайней мере, он не утверждал сейчас, что Мегамозг это худшее, что случалось в её жизни.

Они приземлились на лужайке с дальней стороны участка, подальше от дома, и Роксана несколько секунд стояла, оперевшись на Мачомена, чтобы привыкнуть к земле под ногами.

– Мы не прилетели к парадной двери...

– Там вовсю идут декоративные приготовления. Я подумал, ты не захочешь это видеть и отбиваться сейчас от наших дизайнера и распорядителя свадьбы, и кто там ещё может быть.

– Хорошо, – вздохнула она. – Два дня. Сегодня и завтра я поживу у тебя. Но сразу после вечеринки ты не можешь меня удерживать. Я свободная женщина, не забывай.

– А как ты объяснишь любопытным репортёрам, почему ты со мной не живёшь? Они будут следить за нами ещё как минимум неделю.

– Сделаем вид, что уехали в свадебное путешествие? Мы не будем нигде показываться. А потом про нас забудут, сплетни станут не такие свежие и желанные. Или, знаешь, мы можем сделать вид, что решили жить у меня. В конце концов, это центр Метро-Сити, элитная высотка и почти пентхаус. Или... А почему вообще мы должны кому-то что-то объяснять? У нас может быть гостевой брак из-за особенностей твоей и моей профессиональной деятельности. Почему нет?

– Слушай, я бы с радостью сам сбежал отсюда от маминых вопросов, можно я правда поживу у тебя эту неделю?

Роксана засмеялась.

– У тебя, вроде, был бункер?

– Не подходит, он хорошо изолирован, я из бункера не смогу следить за порядком в Метро-Сити. Нет, ты можешь себе представить, чтобы я от собственной матери в бункере прятался? Это смешно. Так можно?

– Хорошо. Если обещаешь больше не выбивать мне дверь. Она не выдержит второго раза, мы и так её еле на место приделали.

– Кто это «мы»?

– Я и плотник, – быстро нашлась Роксана.

Не говорить же ему про Прислужника и их тайные делишки. У них была отличная команда. Он был лучшим помощником в мире, но если он думал, что может выставить Роксану из злодейского логова, просто починив ей дверь, он слегка заблуждался. Впрочем, Прислужник слишком много усилий потратил, чтобы заманить её в логово и был совсем не против того, чтобы она там разведывала злодейские секреты. Мегамозг убьёт его.

– Что за вопросы? Ты ревнуешь?

Она засмеялась и пихнула Мачомена в бок.

– Да, кстати. Если всё-таки действительно будешь жить у меня: моё пространство это моё пространство. Ничего не трогать, не менять местами, не включать компьютер и не задавать мне вопросов вроде того, почему я дома не ночую.

– Ты собираешься не ночевать дома?

– Конечно, я собираюсь. Я надеюсь. Скорее всего. Может быть.

Она фыркнула и отвела глаза.

– У тебя что, роман?

– Пока нет. Я работаю над этим.

– Вот где ты пропадала неделю?

– Вопросов не задавать, помнишь?

– Я должен убедиться, что он хороший человек.

Роксана весело посмотрела на него, стараясь не рассмеяться. Он точно никогда не сможет убедиться в этом. Нет, только не в этом. Что он вообще сделает, когда узнает?

– Или что? – поддразнила она. – Запретишь мне встречаться с ним, грозный братишка?

– Надеру ему зад.

Не выдержав, она фыркнула, прикусив ладонь.

– Что?

– Ты точно его этим не испугаешь. Ох, подожди, я, конечно, обязательно скажу ему, что, в случае чего, ты надерёшь ему зад, но, ох... по-моему... по-моему... он и так это прекрасно знает... Определённо, судя по всему, он как минимум догадывается что ты можешь надрать ему зад... Из-за меня... Охохо... Ты же чёртов Мачомен... Ты же... Пф...

Она всё-таки рассмеялась, похлопывая его по могучему бицепсу. Он спокойно смотрел на неё, не разделяя веселья.

– Рад, что он понимает ситуацию, – сказал Мачомен угрюмо.

– Ещё как, – она хрюкнула, прикусив кулак.

– Познакомишь меня с ним?

Роксана затрясла пальцем перед его носом.

– Эй, мы с ним ещё даже не начали встречаться! – напомнила она. – Я только работаю над этим, может, я зря себе всё нафантазировала.

Она вздохнула, отвернулась и пошла к дому. Мачомен зашагал рядом.

– Ну, наверное, у вас действительно не всё так серьёзно, раз он даже в больницу к тебе не приходил...

– Приходил, – поправила она его.

– Да? Я не знал.

– Почему ты должен был знать?

– У тебя там была охрана. Ну, после того, как некоторые люди начали агрессивно высказываться, что тебя надо держать в искусственной коме до конца жизни, потому что им кажется, что это может как-то повлиять на Мегамозга. Сумасшедшие. Больнице пришлось выставить охрану.

– Охрана? Правда? – Роксана хихикнула. – О, охрана это серьёзно. Даже не представляю, как он проскользнул мимо.

– Я не могу понять твой тон, – Мачомен продолжал хмуриться и Роксана практически видела, как он усиленно пытается думать над её словами.

– Мой тон? Всё в порядке с тоном, у меня отличное настроение. Надо же. Там ещё и охрана была.

Она почти подпрыгивала. Конечно, чего Мегамозгу стоило обвести больничную охрану вокруг пальца, если он легко это делал с тюремной? Ей снова стало тепло от того, что он нашёл время и возможность помочь ей, даже несмотря на то, как ужасно он о ней думал всё это время. Она бы всё равно пришла в себя, несколько недель принимала кучу лекарств и лечила кожу, но в целом поправилась бы и без его вмешательства. Но он сделал всё это для неё. Она очень надеялась, что он оставит Стейси Ренделл полиции и ничего не сделает людям, которые агрессивно высказывались насчёт её комы... Но, по крайней мере, пока все были уверены, что Мегамозг за решёткой, а значит, он ничего явного не делал. Кроме того, что совершил прорыв в медицине, о котором никогда никому не скажет, чтобы не портить свою злодейскую репутацию.

– Я не понимаю, почему тебя это веселит, – бурчал Мачомен.

– Потому что ты сам сказал, если бы это было несерьёзно, он бы не пришёл в больницу. А вы ещё и охрану выставили, чтобы ко мне не пускали посторонних. А он всё равно пришёл, хотя это было сложно, и ещё он не обязан был это делать. Потому что это для него важно. Конечно, я радуюсь. У меня всё ещё есть шанс.

– Я надеюсь... Я надеюсь, брак этому не помешает? – неловко спросил Мачомен.

– Ну, если помешает, я тихо и мирно разведусь с тобой и мы никому ничего не скажем, пусть продолжают радоваться, – Роксана ответила абсолютно беспечно. – Послушай, весь Метро-Сити ждёт, что мы с тобой поженимся, и я не хочу привлекать к себе ещё больше внимания. Наша свадьба главная городская сплетня номер один, представь, что было бы, если бы мы внезапно и без объяснения причин всё отменили? И на этом фоне ещё и эти новые слухи о моей особой связи с Мегамозгом... Вот в самый неподходящий момент. Как думаешь, что они скажут если мы официально внезапно разбежимся? Убила бы того, кто это первый придумал. Надеюсь, Мегамозг не сделает этого.

– Не сделает чего?

– Никого не начнёт преследовать за эти сплетни. Ну, то есть, не попытается.

– Он же в тюрьме, полностью изолирован и ничего не знает об этом.

– Ах, да, – поспешно сказала Роксана. – Всё время забываю.

– Хочешь, я слетаю и удостоверюсь, что всё в порядке?

– Нет! – Роксана даже схватила его за руку. – То есть, пока всё тихо. Зачем лишний раз провоцировать ситуацию? Я спокойна, я посмотрела утром свежую газету, и если верить фотографиям и словам начальника тюрьмы, всё в порядке. Или у тебя есть повод сомневаться?

– Знаешь, то, как он внезапно присмирел, уже заставляет задуматься.

– Ну, после того, как ты его чуть не убил, ничего удивительного, – строго ответила она.

Ей было неприятно от того, что она перекладывала свою вину на другого. Но с другой стороны, она не могла честно сказать Мачомену, что на самом деле случилось с Мегамозгом и почему он впал в депрессию. Нет, это не манипуляция, никакой личной выгоды, она просто отвлекала внимание. Тем более, ничего не давало Мачомену права избивать Мегамозга чуть ли не до полусмерти, даже если Мегамозг сам этого хотел.

– Ты думаешь, он всё ещё переживает насчёт этого?

– Только не говори, что ты внезапно начал испытывать чувство вины?

Мачомен вздохнул.

– Да, наверное.

Роксана удивлённо повернулась к нему.

– Сколько я себя помню, он всегда был рядом и усложнял мне жизнь своими выходками. И что мне теперь делать, когда всё это закончится? Кому я буду нужен?

– Ну не знаю, в городе много злодеев.

– Но не супер.

Роксана опять взяла его за руку и повела к дому.

– Не могу поверить, что это то, что тебя расстраивает. Всё наладится, я уверена. Мегамозг это Мегамозг, он ещё вернётся с чем-нибудь особенно грандиозным, потому что все его изобретения грандиозные. Ты устанешь от ваших игр раньше.

– Ты считаешь это играми? – Мачомен возмущённо надулся, остановился и забрал у неё руку.

– Хей, вы когда-нибудь причиняли Метро-Сити серьёзный ущерб, что-то больше, чем могут покрыть доходы города от туристов, которые стекаются сюда посмотреть на ваши баталии и пофотографировать разрушения?

Роксана встала прямо перед ним, поставив руки в боки и посмотрела довольно насмешливо. Мачомен опять нахмурился.

– Вообще то, он на полном серьёзе пытается захватить власть в городе, и все эти его изобретения довольно разрушительны, и я действительно единственный, кто может его остановить, это опасно и это не шутки, и между прочем ты тоже всегда в опасности, потому что я не знаю, что он может выкинуть каждый следующий раз. И если бы не мои супер-силы, всегда были бы пострадавшие.

– Если бы он хотел просто захватить власть, он балатировался бы на выборах.

– Да кто бы его выбрал? – Мачомен фыркнул.

Роксана смерила его взглядом победителя и объяснила, как будто это очевидная вещь, хотя сама поняла это совсем недавно, изучая возможности Мегамозга в злодейском логове и узнавая источники его финансирования, а так же проводя простые логические заключения. Что бы она делала, если бы была Мегамозгом и хотела подчинить город?

– Он бы поставил какого-нибудь своего агента как кандидата, или подкупил кого-то из политиков, или добился подчинения политиков шпионажем и шантажом. Да даже я могу тебе за полчаса накидать подробную стратегию того, как Мегамозг может подчинить себе Метро-Сити, используя только те инструменты, о которых я уже знаю, и ты не смог бы ему в этом помешать, потому что ты даже не заметил бы, когда это произошло. Если бы ему была интересна власть в городе как таковая.

– И давно заделалась в эксперты по Мегамозгу?

– Я провела с ним столько времени, слушала его хвастливые монологи и смотрела, что он изобретает. Я, конечно, не самый главный эксперт, но из всех людей я лучше всех знаю его лично. К тому же, он предсказуем, как молодёжный сериал, потому что злодейский стиль накладывает на него чёткие обязанности, а его собственные личные качества ставят это в ещё более узкие рамки. Ему не нужна власть, ему нужно зрелище.

Мачомен всё ещё выглядел недоверчивым.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это он делает...

– Да. Чтобы выпендриться. Привлечь внимание. Показать, насколько он крут. Доказать, что он превосходит тебя.

– Это же невозможно. Никто не превосходит меня.

– Но он хотя бы пытается.

– Он не пытается, он спрятался в свою тюрьму, как в домик в детских играх.

Роксана повернулась к нему из-за того, что его тон был почти обиженным. Он тоже заметил, что Мегамозг спрятался? Кто ещё заметил?

– Ты так говоришь, будто сердишься на него за это. У него маленькая переоценка ценностей только и всего.

– Маленькая? По-твоему, он может выйти из тюрьмы ещё более опасным злодеем?

– Мегамозг не злодей, он просто недопонят, – Роксана не удержалась и захихикала.

– Боже, Роксана, ты сошла с ума? – Мачомен внезапно встревожился не на шутку. – Скажи что это не стокгольмский синдром.

Роксана ещё больше развеселилась, потому что это, очевидно, был почти стокгольмский синдром. Она бы так и сказала, если бы хоть на секунду верила, что Мегамозг пытался причинить ей зло во время своих похищений.

– Нет, это цитата, прочитала её на каком-то фанатском сайте и захотела применить, – она попыталась успокоить Мачомена.

– У него фанатский сайт есть? – казалось, этот факт возмутил его ещё больше.

– Он и у тебя есть, тебя же это не удивляет. Ты как большой ребёнок, который узнал, что вкусная конфета есть не только у него.

Она продолжала хихикать, а Мачомен продолжал злиться.

– Ну я-то нормальный, я-то герой. Какие люди сделают фанатский сайт для злодея?

– Ты не поверишь. Хорошие люди. Плохие мальчики обычно очень сильно привлекают хороших девочек.

– А ты что там делала?

– Собирала информацию. Мне стало интересно, кто всё это придумал про нашу духовную связь с Мегамозгом, и ещё... Не думай, что я тебя добиваю, но у меня есть новость, которой я просто не могу не поделиться, потому что она фантастическая. Они там уже делают ставки на то, какого цвета будет мой первенец.

– О боже. Роксана, мир сошёл с ума.

– Да, я просто рада, что не наткнулась на этот сайт раньше, когда я была морально не готова узнать о себе такие вещи, это бы меня убило, – засмеялась Роксана.

Они, наконец, подошли к дому, хотя шли не спеша, максимально оттягивая этот момент, потому что никому не хотелось окунаться в грядущие хлопоты. Мачомену хорошо, он мог в любой момент сослаться на то, что какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация в городе требует его внимания и исчезнуть. Роксана вздохнула.

– Ладно, повеселились и хватит, – сказала она, поднимаясь на высокое крыльцо.

– У тебя странные понятия о веселье, – буркнул Мачомен.

Роксана просто пожала плечами.


	10. 10

Её платье.

Фантасмагория из взбитых сливок. Оно выглядело невесомым, но на деле это были довольно тяжёлые слои из многих, многих метров ткани. Роксана чувствовала себя, будто она утопает в торте, только вместо крема кругом вуаль, вуаль, вуаль. Лиф её платья из золотой парчи был украшен настоящими крошечными бриллиантами, бриллианты на перчатках, бриллианты в фате, бриллианты, как жемчужинки в море, в бесконечных слоях пышной юбки, и даже в туфли инкрустированы бриллианты. На шее затейливое украшение с ювелирным цветком, прикрывающее шрам, которое, если верить леди Скотт, ювелиры создали за одну ночь.

Она выглядела бесподобно, но перестала мечтать о таком наряде примерно лет в пять. Если бы она сама выбирала платье, оно точно было бы скромнее, современнее и меньше всего походило бы на лучший образец гардероба принцессы барби. Когда ей было шестнадцать, она вообще подумывала о том, что выйдет замуж в строгом брючном костюме, если когда-нибудь станет достаточно смелой для того, чтобы идти наперекор традициям.

Собираясь сегодня утром, она твёрдо решила, что если она когда-нибудь выйдет замуж по-настоящему, это будет брючный костюм и точка. И стрижка ещё короче, макияж ярче, и никаких украшений, никакой вуали, никаких голубей, никаких бабочек, затейливых экспозиций из цветов, ледяных скульптур и многоэтажного торта в виде сказочного замка. И никаких гостей. Ну по крайней мере, никого из того, кого она не хотела бы видеть.

В этом платье был только один плюс. Оно было настолько пышное, что под кринолином было достаточно свободного места для того, чтобы Роксана смогла закрепить дегидратор на голени и он остался незамеченным при любом её движении. Она не знала, зачем это сделала, скорее всего, из зарождающегося в ней позднеспелого духа бунтарства. Принцесса с оружием. Не просто сказочная сливочно-тортная феечка, которая выйдет на усыпаную лепестками роз ковровую дорожку к свадебной арке в окружении порхающих бабочек. С сюрпризом под платьем. Вернувшись из больницы она в первую очередь проверила свои вещи и обнаружила, что дегидратор не просто на месте, но ещё и к нему прикреплена записка «Верните его потом сами, пожалуйста. Он очень грустит».

Она собиралась его вернуть. Но сначала ещё немного поносит с собой в качестве трофея, игрушки и доказательства своей самостоятельности. И ей просто было так спокойнее. Она могла в любой момент обезвожить любого надоедливого гостя и собиралась думать об этом, принимая поздравления и колкие любезности завистников. Но, конечно, не будет применять в деле. Отодвинув шторы, она выглянула в окно.

Какое счастье, что костюмированная вечеринка совместной фантазии Скотт-Ричи меньше всего походила на свадьбу её мечты и больше всего походила на один из детских дней рождения дико богатых принцесс, только в ещё больших масштабах пышности и помпезности. Скотты даже арендовали павлинов, чтобы они расхаживали среди гостей, и наняли настоящий камерный оркестр, для которого в саду построили специальную сцену.

Роксана спряталась от всего этого на втором этаже особняка и прохаживалась, поглядывая в окна из разных комнат на действо, разворачивающееся под открытым небом. Ей казалось, собравшимся людям совершенно всё равно, какой повод, потому что они пришли полюбоваться на искусство художников и дизайнеров, создавших пышную фантасмагорию, оценить наряды друг друга и выпить шампанского. Ну и, конечно, Роксана уже видела в списке гостей пару десятков фамилий людей, которые пришли, чтобы поплеваться изысканным ядом.

– Доченька, ты выглядишь бесподобно, – проворковала миссис Ричи, подходя к ней.

– Пятый раз за сегодня, – сказала Роксана. – Папа сказал два раза, пять раз сказала ты, семь раз сказала Салли, ты отстаёшь.

– Ох, она в саду принимает гостей, я ещё наверстаю. Осторожно, тебя не должны видеть гости раньше времени, твоё появление будет самой потрясающей частью дня.

Мать подошла к ней и задёрнула шторы на окне в конце длинной галереи, где они стояли.

– Если тебе интересно, как это выглядит, ты могла присоединиться к нам с Салли на этапе планирования и увидела бы все приготовления.

– Я не хотела портить сюрприз, – улыбнулась Роксана.

На самом деле она не хотела, чтобы было хоть что-нибудь, что она сама бы спланировала, так легче было делать вид, что её всё это не касается. Хотя музыка, доносившаяся из сада, была действительно бесподобной.

– Хорошо. Почему ты сбежала от подружек невесты?

Ей не о чем было болтать с подружками невесты, кроме как слушать их восторги. Из них подружками были только двое, Джейми и Вида, с которыми она общалась в последние годы в основном перепиской, остальные это три её кузины, одну из которых она не видела с семилетнего возраста и пять кузин Скоттов. Никто из них не знал о её душевных метаниях и уж точно ни одна не могла знать её действительно близко. Они обсуждали всё то же — наряды, оформление свадьбы, имена гостей и то, как сильно Роксане повезло и как она сегодня счастлива. Хуже всего было то, что девушки пытались её расспрашивать о том, как целуется Мачомен, на что похожи их свидания и прочие вещи, которые, казалось бы, рада обсудить с подругами любая невеста. Придумывать совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому уличив время, она сбежала из комнаты невесты на первом этаже.

– Мам, у меня есть ещё пятнадцать минут. Ты же знаешь, после торжественной части меня ни на секунду не оставят одну до самого позднего вечера. Это как вдох перед глубоким погружением.

– Мне всё равно кажется, что мы чем-то тебе не угодили. У тебя такое грустное лицо.

– Всё хорошо, мама. Я слегка нервничаю.

– Я вижу. Пойдём.

Мать взяла её за руку и завела в ближайшую комнату, которой оказалась маленькая личная библиотека Салли Скотт, где та держала свои любимые романы и имела невероятно уютно оформленный уголок для чаепития за чтением с выходом на террасу. Она закрыла дверь и повернулась к Роксане.

– Ну, теперь, за пятнадцать минут до торжества, ты, наконец, мне скажешь, почему ты не счастлива выйти замуж за Уэйна?

Роксана бросила короткий взгляд на красивые напольные часы с инкрукстацией, которым наверняка было пара веков.

– Двенадцать минут двадцать пять секунд, – со вздохом поправила она.

– Не умничай и не увиливай. Что с тобой происходит?

– Я уже много раз говорила. Нас абсолютно устраивал уровень наших отношений раньше.

Она отвела глаза. Ей сейчас как никогда раньше не хватало спасительного появления Мачомена.

– Ты его не любишь?

Удивлённо вздохнув, она повернулась к матери, та смотрела спокойно и всё ещё улыбалась.

– Тебя это волнует? – спросила она. – А если так?

– Тогда ты большая умница, потому что не бывает браков крепче заключённых по расчёту, и тебя не должно это беспокоить. Я прожила с твоим отцом долгую жизнь и каждый тебе скажет, что у нас образцовый брак, но я никогда его не любила, не уверена даже, что вообще любила кого-то. Поверь мне, в жизни главное не любовь. Не нужно ждать большой любви, потому что ты её можешь не дождаться, а опыт всех моих подруг, которые повыходили замуж по любви, говорит о том, что когда любовь проходит, не остаётся ничего, кроме боли, разбитых надежд и ненависти к постылому мужу, оказавшемуся не тем, кого рисовало одурманенное воображение. Прагматичный расчёт лучше, гораздо лучше.

Роксана никогда прежде не обсуждала с матерью такие понятия, как любовь, расчёт и брак и поэтому чувствовала себя как подросток, с которым внезапно захотели поговорить про пестики и тычинки после того, как он давно всё узнал от друзей и что-то даже попробовал. Ей никогда не хотелось узнать прямо перед собственной свадьбой, стоя в подвенечном наряде, такие детали о своей семье. Она вообще никогда не хотела знать об этом.

– То есть, ты рада, что я выхожу замуж по расчёту? – уточнила она осторожно.

– Конечно. Я рада, что ты сохраняешь ясный разум и не хватаешь с неба звёзд. Достаточно, что Уэйн сдувает с тебя пылинки. У тебя будет прекрасная крепкая семья, а твои дети ни в чём не будут нуждаться.

– Я не хочу детей, – фыркнула Роксана. – Я не хочу детей и точно не хочу детей от него.

– Не говори глупостей, ты не молодеешь.

– Тогда скажи мне, когда я буду достаточно взрослой для того, чтобы моё мнение начали воспринимать всерьёз?

– Для меня ты никогда не будешь достаточно взрослой.

– Я хочу выйти замуж в брючном костюме, – неожиданно сказала она. – Я хочу, чтобы на моём празднике не было никого, кроме пары самых близких друзей. Я хочу свадебный букет из фиалок, а не роз. Я хочу уехать в свадебное путешествие так далеко от Метросити, как только может позволить эта планета.

– Метро-Сити, – поправила её мать. – Ты репортёр, ты не имеешь права разговаривать безграмотно.

Роксана вздрогнула и прижала ладонь к губам. Как она сказала? В этот момент ей стало совершенно очевидно, что она не выйдет сегодня замуж. Она сделает что угодно, но не выйдет замуж, и её матери придётся с этим смириться, и всем придётся смириться, потому что она собирается сказать «нет». Ей было несложно сказать «да» и она ничего не теряла, кроме того, что благодаря этому её мать, леди Скотт, Мачомен и общественное мнение продолжили бы считать, что по праву управляют её жизнью. Не управляют. И если её все возненавидят после того, что она сделает, пусть ненавидят. Её личная жизнь станет предметом пересудов на многие недели, но её личная жизнь и так предмет пересудов, а некоторые даже близки к истине, так что что она теряет?

– А теперь немедленно улыбнись и пойдём в комнату невесты, – сказала мать.

– Ты иди, а мне надо... Мне надо увидеться с Уэйном, – сказала Роксана и действительно улыбнулась, с облегчением, потому что она приняла решение сделать так, как она хочет.

– Увидишься с ним через пару минут.

– Ох, хорошо, – Роксана занервничала и подошла к зеркалу, поправить волосы и посмотрела в свои сияющие глаза. Что скажет Уэйн? Не всё ли равно?

– С улыбкой ты действительно выглядишь гораздо лучше, – прокомментировала мать.

Открылась дверь.

– Вот вы где, – раздался голос одного из друзей Мачомена. Кажется, это сам шафер.

– Мы не опаздываем? – обеспокоенно спросила мать.

– Нет-нет, миссис Ричи. Я должен был найти вас, чтобы...

Шафер вошёл и прервался, глядя на Роксану. Она снова перестала улыбаться, потому что опять почувствовала себя диковинным тортом.

– Невеста сегодня прекрасна, – сказал он.

– Спасибо, – хором сказали Роксана с матерью и переглянулись, Роксана чуть нахмурилась.

– Что вы хотели, Альфред? – спросила она.

– Мачомен просил передать, что свадьба откладывается на неопределённый срок. Он сейчас на другом конце города, спасает поезд от крушения.

Неужели? Сердце Роксаны забилось чуть чаще и она тут же начала обдумывать новую информацию и критически оглядела вестника, на всякий случай.

– Какая досадная неприятность, – медленно сказала она.

– Ну, хорошо, что поезд на другом конце города, а не здесь, – заметила мать, они явно подумали об одном и том же.

В конце концов, обычно действительно сложно поверить в то, что что-то случилось и Мегамозг ни при чём. Воображение Роксаны тут же нарисовало гигантского робота, который тащит поезд через весь город, чтобы швырнуть его в гостей на свадьбе, и она с огорчением отметила, что гигантских роботов больше у Мегамозга нет, и только потом вспомнила, что должна радоваться отсутствию разрушений.

– Миссис Ричи, вы нужны леди Скотт в саду, – добавил Альфред.

Роксана улыбнулась.

– Ну, тогда я сейчас, – мать повернулась к Роксане и взяла её за руки. – Дорогая, вернись в комнату невесты и подожди там. Уверена, ему нужно не больше получаса, чтобы справиться и вернуться.

– Да, я надеюсь, – со ответила Роксана. Знать бы, достаточно ли будет этого времени.

Как только дверь за матерью закрылась, Роксана заговорила.

– Уэйн.

– Что? – переспросил шафер.

Она обошла его и заперла дверь на ключ, который торчал из замочной скважины.

– Мачомена зовут Уэйн, – она перекатила ключ в руке и, ухмыльнувшись, спрятала его в декольте своего платья, не отрывая взгляда от лица шафера.

– Да, я знаю, Уэйн Скотт, – тот проследил за её жестом и судорожно сглотнул.

Это растерянное выражение лица, даже с другими чертами, невозможно было с чем-то спутать. Роксана пожалела, что платье слишком пышное и скрывает плавные движения бёдер, когда она двинулась к нему, но она сделала голос ниже и певучее, чтобы он звучал соблазнительней.

– Его родственники и друзья называют его только так. И Альфред тоже.

– Оу... Я имел в виду, что он сейчас при исполнении и поэтому...

Роксана подошла к нему ближе и он замолчал, глядя ей в глаза со смесью испуга и восхищения.

– Ты меня раскрыла, да? – уточнил он.

– Нельзя постоянно прокалываться на таких мелочах, – с улыбкой ответила она.

– Я учту.

Роксана протянула руки, привстав на цыпочки, и сняла с его лица очки.

– Ты всё ещё думаешь, что эти линзы скроют от меня твой космический цвет глаз? – спросила она. – Каждый раз очки, как будто за ними я не замечу.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Просто в первичной настройке маскировщика я специально снял коррекцию глаз.

– Зачем?

– Ну, как это бывает у злодеев. Это уникальный стиль. Моя подпись. Для тех кто достаточно умён, чтобы иметь со мной дело.

– Ты можешь вернуть свой истинный облик? Мне так неудобно с тобой разговаривать.

– Я... – Мегамозг потянулся к часам на руке.

По его телу пробежала рябь, он стал ниже ростом, сжался и стал собой. Роксана удивилась, увидев, что вместо привычного злодейского спандекса, кожи, шипов и плаща он одет в классический чёрный костюм-тройку с шёлковой жилеткой и галстуком-бабочкой. Как только его лицо стало прежним, Роксана потянулась к нему.

– Мегамозг...

Он снова отстранился.

– Я должен у тебя кое-что спросить, – серьёзно сказал он, взяв её за запястья и не позволив прикоснуться к себе.

На этот раз его обнажённые синие пальцы касались её белых перчаток и она секунду залюбовалась на это сочетание прежде, чем подняла глаза.

– Да? – её сердце замерло.

– Там, в больнице. Это ведь я тебе снился? Ты разговаривала со мной?

– С тобой.

– Когда ты говорила о том, что я тебе обещал... Обещал не отдавать Мачомену... Разве у меня был шанс?

Роксана смотрела в его глаза, такие красивые и такие печальные, будто у него разбивалось сердце прямо сейчас. Она потянула руки и он с разочарованием тут же отпустил её, но она быстро, пока он не отступил, сплела свои пальцы с его. Он удивлённо выдохнул.

– Разве это не очевидно? Я выбрала тебя, а не его.

– Но ты выходишь замуж! – воскликнул он, дёрнувшись. – За него!

– А если я не хочу за него замуж? – она крепче сжала пальцы, чтобы не отпускать его. – Не думал об этом?

– Если ты не хочешь замуж за Мачомена, как ты здесь оказалась?

– Случайно, – призналась Роксана, опустив глаза. – Сначала я его прикрывала перед его родителями, которые пытались его сводить с разными девушками, чтобы они перестали это делать, потом нам пришлось познакомить их с моими родителями, а потом они сговорились и устроили... это. И нас бы не оставили в покое. Я просто не могла им отказать, я не умела отказывать, я и сейчас не умею. Вся эта организация, хлопоты, гости, которые тоже от нас чего-то ждут... Мы просто договорились сделать это для них и продолжить жить обычной жизнью. Мы не встречаемся, никогда не встречались. Он не в моём вкусе, я не в его вкусе, мы друзья. Это фиктивный брак. Я хочу быть с тобой.

– Правда?

– Правда.

– Можно?

– Да.

Мегамозг притянул её к себе, схватил её лицо в ладони и жадно поцеловал, с жаром и отчаяньем, показывая, как бесконечно скучал всё это время. Она обняла его, прижимаясь крепче и развела губы, позволяя ему направлять поцелуй, скользнула языком по его губе, чтобы заставить его использовать свой язык, зажмурилась. Ей хотелось, чтобы этот поцелуй длился вечно. Когда он отпустил её, она нежно провела пальцами по его губам, открывая глаза.

– Неужели ты отступил бы?

– Да, – он стиснул её в своих объятьях. – Нет... Я не знаю... Нет...

Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею, а потом, не удержавшись, начал целовать её там, где касался губами.

– Не после того, что ты со мной сделала... – шептал он. – Я не хочу отдавать тебя ему, но я думал, что ты выбрала его... У меня никогда не было против него шансов. Я просто дрался бы с ним, не сдаваясь, пока он бы меня не убил.

– Он бы не смог тебя убить...

– Я бы заставил... О, есть тысячи способов злодеям спровоцировать героя на убийство, я бы нашёл нужный.

Он нервно засмеялся.

– Не смей так больше делать, – она обхватила его лицо руками и заглянула в глаза. – Я не приму сторону зла. Но я не позволю тебе совершать нечто подобное. Играйте в свои игры, пока они безопасны.

– Игры? – возмутился Мегамозг.

– О да, большие игры для больших мальчиков, с машинками, роботами, звездолётами и лазерными пушками. И если ты поранишься, я налеплю тебе пластырь на лобик и поцелую в нос.

– Ты... Что сделаешь? – удивился Мегамозг.

Роксана посмотрела на его растерянное немного румяное лицо, он просто не понимал, о чём она говорила. О нём никогда никто... не заботился так?

– Поцелую.

Он быстро невесомо коснулся губами её губ.

– Ещё раз скажи.

– Поцелую.

Он снова легко поцеловал её и отстранился.

– А потом напою тебя какао и уложу спать...

Мегамозг крепко обнял её, прижав к себе и положил голову ей на плечо, касаясь её кожи губами.

– Ты знаешь, мне придётся сильно постараться, чтобы пораниться, – прошептал он.

– Эй, вовсе не нужно, – поспешно сказала она. – Я и так поцелую тебя в нос, если хочешь.

– Роксана, прости... Я хочу, чтобы ты целовала меня не только в нос.

Роксана приблизила губы к его уху и медленно зашептала:

– Тогда укради меня отсюда и я поцелую тебя, куда ты пожелаешь.

– Сорвать твою свадьбу? Ты хочешь этого?

– Хочу ли я, чтобы кто-то снял с меня всю ответственность, мне не пришлось говорить «нет», подводить моего лучшего друга, краснеть, оправдываться, успокаивать плачущих родителей, объясняться с гостями, давать комментарии прессе и терпеть презрительное отношение окружающих к тому, что по их мнению я эгоистка и полная дура? Конечно.

– Я... – медленно протянул Мегомозг. – Я не готов.

– Не готов к чему?

– Я пришёл попрощаться с тобой, я не знал, что так получится. У меня нет плана, у меня вообще ничего нет. Я уничтожил весь свой боевой арсенал. Нет больше никаких лазерных пушек. Я не собирался выходить из тюрьмы в обозримом будущем.

Роксана приложила палец к его губам и заставила замолчать.

– Начнём с того, что у тебя есть четыре сотни девяносто девять цветовых мини-бомб, запас усыпляющего газа примерно на восемьдесят пять гранат, а ещё все твои умботы полностью функционируют, если до сих пор находятся в режиме сна, это не считая нескольких недостроенных роботизированных костюмов, некоторые детали которых можно удачно применить и подборку компьютерных вирусов, способных устроить полный хаос в таком цифровом городе, как Метро-Сити. У тебя всё ещё работают все звуковые системы. Генератор тьмы, насколько я знаю, исправен, потому что ты не использовал его тогда. Ммм, летающий байк тоже на ходу, верно?

– Ты хозяйничала в моём логове, – улыбнулся Мегамозг.

– Конечно, кто-то же должен был помочь Прислужнику тебя вытащить, раз ты решил прятаться от меня в самом неприступном месте в городе.

– Ты восхитительна.

– Ты устроишь шоу для меня?

– Ради тебя, дорогая, всё что угодно.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, всё внутри Роксаны трепетало от его горячего взгляда и полуулыбки, за которую можно было бы продать душу, но она и так предназначалась ей. Она снова провела пальцами по его губам, завороженная, а потом быстро жарко поцеловала, держа его лицо в ладонях и млея от того, как крепко он прижимал её к себе...

– Крабонаггетсы! Роксана, я действительно думал, что ты шутила.

Роксана разочарованно промычала нечленораздельное ругательство в губы Мегамозга одновременно с ним, прежде чем резко повернуться к Мачомену и, чуть присев, выхватить из под пышных складок юбки дегидратор и навести на него.

– Двинешься и я тебя обезвожу, – серьёзно сказала она.

Мачомен в своей супергеройской форме стоял со стороны открытой двери на террасу в расслабленной позе и просто смотрел на них. Она знала, что если он захочет, он обезвредит их обоих раньше, чем на её голове шевльнётся волосок, но была просто обязана чётко и ясно продемонстрировать ему свою позицию и, возможно, остановить его этим. Она не собиралась позволить ему всё испортить ещё раз.

– Ты шутила про меня с Мачоменом? – обиженно спросил Мегамозг.

– Я просто намекала и проверяла, как он отреагирует.

Она покосилась на Мегамозга. Тот тоже нацелил на Мачомена оружие, какой-то маленький пистолет с шарообразным утолщением в середине короткого ствола и несколькими крохотными антенками.

– Ты же сказал, что уничтожил весь арсенал, – шепнула она.

– Это не боевой прототип, он неустойчив, – буркнул Мегамозг. – Ты забрала мой дегидратор, с чем я должен ходить, с водяным пистолетом?

– Кстати, это была бы потрясающая комбинация. Почему я раньше не догадалась носить с собой водяной пистолет, чтобы усложнять твои планы?

– Наверное, потому что ты хорошая девочка, а хорошие девочки не носят с собой оружие.

– Не пытайся использовать это против меня, иначе я использую это против тебя и ты узнаешь, насколько я хорошая девочка на самом деле, – сердито отозвалась Роксана и перевела прицел дегидратора на Мегамозга. – Никогда не пытайся использовать это против меня.

Он секунду смотрел ей в глаза с немым восхищением.

– Роксана, молю тебя: стань моей злой тёмной королевой, – выпалил он.

– Ради тебя, дорогой, всё что угодно.

– Роксана, я не шучу.

– Я тоже. Я абсолютно серьёзна. Я согласна. Да. Мой ответ «да», Мегамозг, я согласна быть твоей королевой. Мы ещё поговорим с тобой насчёт оттенка и я собираюсь оспорить уровень моего зла. Но в целом, да, я согласна.

– Роксана... Я имел в виду, что звал тебя замуж.

– Я поняла. Да.

– Роксана...

– Ты предложил. Я согласилась. Чёрт возьми, Мегамозг, если ты ещё раз попытаешься спрятаться от меня в тюрьме, я тебя достану и уничтожу!

– Я вам не мешаю? – подал голос Мачомен, стряхивая со своего костюма воображаемые пылинки.

– Мешаешь! – Роксана перевела ствол дегидратора на Мачомена, даже не повернувшись в его сторону, всё ещё глядя в глаза Мегамозга.

– Могу я, – Мегамозг взволнованно облизнул губы, точно так же игнорируя Мачомена, довольствуясь тем, что его рука всё так же твёрдо держала нестабильное прототипное оружие нацеленным на героя. – Могу я поцеловать свою невесту?

– Боже... Ты собираешься спрашивать каждый раз?

– Да.

– Целуй.

– Как прикажет моя королева.

Он переложил пистолет в левую руку, не сводя дула с Мачомена, притянул Роксану к себе правой и накрыл её рот поцелуем, довольно целомудренным в сравнении со всем, что они делали прежде.

Мачомен прокашлялся и они синхронно повернули к нему головы, глядя с одинаковым раздражением, всё ещё касаясь висками друг друга.

– Могу я сказать кое-что, если вы пообещаете не открывать огонь? – спросил он, примирительно подняв перед собой руки, как будто что-то действительно ему угрожало.

Роксана улыбнулась ему. Он не собирался нападать, он не собирался хватать Мегамозга и он не собирался тащить её в психиатрическую больницу. Это было прекрасно. Интересно, он использовал суперскорость, для того, чтобы переварить увиденное, обдумать перспективы и смириться с неизбежным?

– Можешь, – сказала она тоном более резким, чем собиралась и услышала ещё один восхищённый вздох Мегамозга.

– Вы, ребята, сейчас самая прекрасная пара из всех, что я видел.

– Спасибо, – она опустила дегидратор,

– Серьёзно? – голос Мегамозга был удивлённым.

Роксана просияла. Пожалуй, Мачомен был единственным человеком, чьё мнение о её отношениях с Мегамозгом по-настоящему волновало. Точнее, ей было важно получить его принятие, потому что если самый идеальный человек во вселенной был не против, кто вообще после этого мог быть против?

– Я могу уступить вам праздник, если вы действительно решили пожениться. Уверен, мэр заключит ваш брак даже без лицензии.

– Со всеми твоими гостями, в твоём особняке и при твоих родителях, которые мечтали поженить сына? Серьёзно? Пф. Не говоря о том, что я не могу выйти замуж, выглядя как торт.

– Но ты только что пыталась сделать это, – возразил Мегамозг, взмахнув руками.

– Это была костюмированная вечеринка наших мам, это не настоящее замужество, – Роксана пожала плечами. – Но у меня есть идея получше. Давайте сорвём эту костюмированную вечеринку. Уэйн, ты нам поможешь?

– Ты правда собираешься просить Мачомена участвовать в моём злодейском плане? – возмутился Мегамозг.

– Эй, полегче, – Роксана провела пальцем по его носу. – На этот раз это мой злодейский план, и да, собираюсь, потому что нам нужно время на подготовку и планирование, кто-то должен незаметно расставить мини-бомбы по периметру для отвлечения внимания и ещё тебе нужна небольшая фора, когда ты будешь уносить меня в закат на летающем байке. Тебе нужно связаться с Прислужником и скоординировать действия, кто-то должен принести сюда твоё оставшееся оружие и что насчёт умботов, ты активировал их или тебе придётся этим заняться?

– Она лучшая злая королева, о которой только можно мечтать, – восторженно сказал Мегамозг, увидев шокированный взгляд Мачомена.

– Она всегда такая или только когда ты рядом? – с сомнением спросил Мачомен.

– Всегда. Просто ты слепой глупец.

Мачомен покачал головой, никак это не прокомментировав. У него действительно не было раньше возможности увидеть её тёмную сторону, потому что, насколько она помнила, её словесные баталии с Мегамозгом по телевидению никогда не транслировали, а со всеми остальными она была мягкой и сговорчивой. Роксана повернулась к Мачомену, прижав руки к груди.

– Так ты не против? Ты не сердишься? Я тебя не подведу?

– Я вряд ли ошибусь, если скажу, что весь город верит, что Мегамозг сорвёт мою свадьбу в любом случае и под вопросом только, каким именно образом он это сделает. Мы же должны сделать всё возможное, чтобы гости как минимум не пожалели, что пришли на вечеринку и увидели всё собственными глазами. И, Мегамозг, – Мачомен поднял палец вверх. – Запомни: никаких жертв!

– Мир сошёл с ума, но я помню правила, – Мегамозг гордо вскинул подбородок. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я всего лишь покрушу вокруг немного.

– Не вздумай громить особняк моих родителей.

– Нет, что ты, всего лишь распугаю гостей и сравняю с землёй сад. Скажи, где ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя был бассейн?

– Мне не нужен бассейн.

– А я сделаю. Нужно же испытать эту штуку, – Мегамозг помахал под носом Мачомена своим пистолетом. – Максимум хаоса, разрушений, цветного дыма, музыки и умботов. Кстати, постарайся их не сильно калечить.

Мачомен демонстративно надменно отвернул голову, скрестив руки на груди.

– Шоу будет грандиозным. Роксана, какой план?


	11. 11

Вечерело. Несмотря на то, что самая главная часть свадебного торжества ещё даже не начиналась, гости уже вовсю праздновали и развлекались, когда их начали собирать для торжественной части в самом уютном уголке сада. Ранее было решено немного изменить традиционное расписание свадебных мероприятий из-за особенностей профессиональной деятельности жениха, чтобы никому не пришлось тоскливо ждать на скамейках. Праздник уже шёл несколько часов и гости были абсолютно счастливы. Некоторые даже были слегка разочарованы тем, что их оторвали от фуршета, шампанского, танцев и налаживания новых связей и интересных знакомств.

Пока все рассаживались на скамьи, вокруг лорда Фицжеральда собралась небольшая толпа.

– А я говорил, что свадьба состоится.

– Странно, я думал, что что-нибудь случиться.

– Нет-нет, ребята, никаких выплат по ставкам, – надменно поднял палец лорд Фицжеральд. – Ещё ничего не закончилось, уверяю вас. Вы видели невесту? Её репортажи? Вы беседовали когда-нибудь с ней лично? Будь я главным суперзлодеем, она никогда не вышла бы сегодня замуж.

– Раз вы так уверены, я хочу поднять свою ставку! – подал голос высокий седой мужчина и вышел вперёд.

– Ну нет, мистер Винстон, это было бы жульничеством, у вас самые оперативные данные из тюрьмы, вы можете знать то, чего не знаем мы. Не в последнюю минуту, никаких новых ставок.

– В оперативности нет необходимости, как честный игрок, раскрою вам все карты. Когда я сегодня утром заглядывал в камеру к Мегамозгу, он разглядывал паука на стене и даже не обратил на меня внимания, и это фото уже отпечатали в новостях.

– Ну конечно. Обычно Мегамозг сбегает в день своего злодейства. Тем более, этот поезд, про который мы уже слышали. Вы можете наверняка утверждать, что Мегамозг к этому не причастен? В городе нет другого злодея, способного спустить поезд под откос и задержать Мачомена этим на шесть часов.

– Я точно знаю, что Мегамозг изолирован в тюрьме, мои ребята наблюдают его на экранах двадцать четыре на семь и мне бы сразу позвонили в случае любого происшествия. Общество прекрасно осведомлено об особых условиях, в которых его содержат, мышь не проскочит. А ещё я выставил дополнительных тридцать человек охраны из спецподразделения и привлёк вертолёт, поэтому даже если он сбежит именно сегодня, он далеко не уйдёт. Я уверен в своей победе и готов поднять ставку.

– Я это не приму. Не хочу разорить вас, когда выиграю.

– Напомните, чей вы родственник, Скоттов или Мегамозга?

– Родственные чувства не перебьют во мне здравый смысл и азартную жилку. Знаете, что сказала моя любимая жена в день, когда познакомилась с невестой? Она сказала одну короткую фразу «теперь всё понятно».

– Вы преувеличиваете. Мегамозг в любом случае загремел в тюрьму раньше, чем Скотты официально объявили о свадьбе и понятия не имеет, что вы от него ожидаете, что он сбежит сегодня.

– Давайте дождёмся кульминации и всё увидим.

– Готовьте ваши денежки, – начальник тюрьмы усмехнулся в усы.

– Даже если допустить, на секундочку допустить, мистер Винстон, что правы именно вы, я нисколько не расстроюсь. Я знаю свою кузину, нас ждёт отличное зрелище с появлением невесты в любом случае. Вы думаете, кто привил Уэйну эту страсть к эффектным презентациям? Думаю, нас ждёт что-то в этом духе. Вы приглашены со стороны жениха или невесты? Давайте пройдём ближе, на ряд примерно третий.

– Как у близкого родственника, ваш ряд первый.

– Полно, я предпочёл бы слегка нарушить приличия и не испачкать костюм в саже и копоти, когда начнётся шоу.

– Я бы предупредил вас быть поосторожнее, с такими словами вас можно было бы обвинить в пособничестве Мегамозгу, если бы что-то случилось. Но ничего не случится.

Они протиснулись между гостями и сели. Леди Фицжеральд, давно занявшая место, тут же подхватила мужа под локоть. Шепотки начали стихать, по ковровой дорожке к свадебной арке прошли жених и шафер и последнее напряжение среди гостей спало.

– Дружище, если бы ты выспался сегодня ночью, ты бы не свалился спать под стол, – Мачомен шутливо пихнул локтем смущённого шафера. – Хорошо хоть я задержался, а то вышло бы неудобно, искали бы тебя по всему поместью. Ты хоть не потерял кольца?

– Конечно, нет, – шафер продемонстрировал маленькую красную коробочку.

– Отлично, а то пришлось бы всё отменять. Я еле доказал матери, что корзинку с кольцами не должны подносить дрессированные голуби.

– Я помню, – шепнул шафер. – Обожаю твою мать, она ужасно деятельная.

Они заняли свои места, Мачомен подмигнул мэру, который должен был заключить брак и явно нервничал, и тот восхищённо улыбнулся.

Последние шепотки стихли и оркестр, тоже на несколько секунд смолкнув, заиграл торжественный свадебный вальс. Одновременно с этим зажглись фонари и затейливые гирлянды, хотя ещё не начало темнеть. На дорожку вышли три маленьких девочки в белоснежных воздушных платьях и цветочных венках, пританцовывая и разбрасывая лепестки роз. Гости умилённо вздохнули и проводили их глазами.

Несколько томительных секунд ожидания, скрипки взяли высокие протяжные ноты и на ковровую дорожку ступила невеста в сопровождении отца. Гости дружно ахнули и, как по сигналу, волной начали открываться десятки маленьких коробочек, установленных по всей длине прохода, из которых выпорхнули белоснежные и златокрылые бабочки, кружа друг с другом, пролетая вокруг невесты и устремляясь высоко в голубое безоблачное небо.

Вуаль не закрывала её лица, Роксана Ричи улыбалась так счастливо, как только может улыбаться девушка, которая вот-вот соединится с любовью всей своей жизни, её глаза сияли, словно отражая свет свадебных фонарей, и гости восхищённо зашептались: какая она прекрасная. Она как будто порхала вместе с бабочками, изо всех сил стараясь притормаживать и не нарушать торжественность момента. Долгое ожидание явно сделало её ещё счастливей и даже подружки невесты довольно зашептались — ещё утром Роксана выглядела слегка подавленной, но сейчас это ушло, как по волшебству. Ей было не о чем тревожиться, самый волнительный момент, наконец, наступил. Множественные вспышки фотоаппаратов навсегда запечатлели самую красивую невесту Метро-Сити на снимках, которые позже должны будут разойтись огромными тиражами.

– Помни, ты всегда будешь моей любимой девочкой, – шепнул мистер Ричи невесте, когда они подошли к жениху и медленно отпустил её.

– Спасибо, папа.

– Ты выглядишь такой счастливой, – сказал Мачомен, беря её за руки.

– Конечно. Это будет самый лучший день в моей жизни, – ответила она.

Мэр, услышав их слова, охнул от умиления и украдкой смахнул слезу.

Друзья жениха и подружки невесты словно сами зажглись счастьем от её улыбки и не было на свете сцены, больше этой наполненной радостью и светом.

Оркестр затих. Мэр прокашлялся и открыл папку, с которой зачитывал текст.

– В этот торжественный для всего Метро-Сити день мы собрались здесь, чтобы сочетать браком Уэйна Скотта и Роксану Ричи, – громко произнёс он в микрофон. – Этот день открывает новую счастливую эру не только для одной маленькой семьи, которая появится сегодня, но и для всех нас. Мы все безумно рады, что наш любимый Мачомен, наконец, обретёт семейное счастье с самой дорогой для него девушкой. Мы ждали этого дня так же долго, как и вы, и я счастлив предложить вам, мои друзья, произнести ваши свадебные клятвы.

Роксана взволнованно вздохнула, улыбнувшись, казалось, ещё ярче и подняла сияющие глаза на Мачомена.

Мачомен взял её за пальцы и встал перед ней на одно колено.

– Роксана... – произнёс он. – Я торжественно обещаю, что сделаю всё, чтобы ты была счастлива...

Фонари мигнули и погасли, все тревожно ахнули и поднялся тихий гул перешептований. Последняя запоздалая бабочка пролетела перед лицом Роксаны.

Фонари мигнули ещё раз и зашипели динамики, установленные повсюду в саду. Небо начало затягиваться чёрными, тяжёлыми тучами слишком быстро для обычной перемены погоды и стемнело раньше, чем листы из папки мэра разлетелись, подхваченные ветром. Через секунду вместо оглушительных басов, к которым приготовились гости, заиграло гитарное соло. Любители AC/DC, если бы такие нашлись на этой свадьбе, с первых нот узнали бы «You Shok Me All Night Long». Невеста, отступив на шаг, словно смутившись, закрыла лицо фатой.

Мачомен вскочил, беспокойно озираясь и готовясь к появлению врага в любой момент, развеяв последние сомнения в том, что это могло быть частью свадебного представления у самых упорно веривших в счастливый исход дня и поставивших на это крупные суммы.

Фонари вспыхнули ярче, чем прежде и начали перемигиваться красными и синими цветами в такт набирающей тяжёлые обороты музыке, отбрасывая яркие блики в наступившей темноте. Вместе с ними чуть вдали, за цветочной аркой начали подниматься из-за изгороди другие огоньки и складываться в гигантскую голову Мегамозга. Полностью сформировавшись, она открыла глаза.

– А меня позвать забыли! – оглушительно громогласно заявил Мегамозг.

Мачомен взлетел в небо, заняв позицию между головой Мегамозга и свадебной поляной.

– Тебя нет в списке приглашённых, – ответил он, поднеся микрофон к губам. – Тебе здесь не рады.

Лицо Мегамозга вытянулось в разочарованном жесте.

– Ой, как неудобно получилось, – протянул он с издёвкой. – Это было так невежливо.

– Тебе не удастся испортить нам праздник.

– Испортить вам праздник? Что вы, конечно нет, празднуйте, я люблю праздники. Я даже сделаю громче музыку.

Музыка из динамиков действительно стала громче и многие гости, не привыкшие к року, тем более, такому оглушительному, начали закрывать уши.

– А что празднуем, кстати? – протянул Мегамозг.

– А ты не видишь? – Мачомен насмешливо провёл ладонью.

– О! Дай угадаю! – с азартом затараторил Мегамозг. – Неужели крестины? Пасху? Хануку? День благодарения? Рождение сверхновой звезды? А хотите салют?

Он оглушительно захохотал. Раздались взрывы, один совсем рядом, по земле пополз сине-красный дым, Мачомен заметался в небе.

Мэр прикоснулся к руке Роксаны.

– Мисс Ричи, вам лучше спрятаться, – шепнул он.

– Рядом с моим возлюбленным я в большей безопасности, чем где-либо ещё, – храбро ответила Роксана, однако, сделав ещё один шаг назад.

Подружки невесты, друзья жениха, её отец просто стояли, замерев, и с тревогой смотрели в небо. Они, как и все жители Метро-Сити, знали, что, когда начинается схватка, лучше оставаться на местах, пока непосредственно в них не полетит что-то, чтобы Мачомен знал их местоположение и успел в случае необходимости их спасти. Ещё один шаг, подальше от них.

– Выходи на честный бой, Мегамозг! – громко воскликнул Мачомен. – Один на один, только ты и я.

– Я уже выходил с тобой на честный бой один на один, мне что-то не понравилось, – насмешливо протянул Мегамозг.

– Не пытайся увильнуть от справедливости. Покончим с этим раз и навсегда.

– О, я буду рад с тобой покончить! – голова Мегамозга начала раздуваться и расти.

Несколько новых взрывов на земле, гости пригнулись и прикрыли головы от комьев грязи.

Голова Мегамозга расплылась, потеряла форму и через пару мгновений переформировалась в огромного зависшего в небе паука, состоящего из множества умботов. Паук ощерился, поднял передние лапки и начал беспорядочную стрельбу. Мачомен заметался перед ним, останавливая и уничтожая снаряды раньше, чем они достигали цели. Он пытался добраться до самого паука, но тот ловко менял форму и обтекал любые его атаки.

Музыка стала ещё громче, цветные взрывы оглушительнее, некоторые гости заметались, поднимая шум.

Под финальные аккорды откуда-то с неба, с другой стороны от боя, спикировал летающий байк с настоящим Мегамозгом в строгом классическом костюме и пронёсся над ковровой дорожкой совсем низко, испепеляя лепестки роз своими двигателями. По пятам за ним следовала стайка умботов, зависая над рядами гостей и наводя на них манипуляторы с разнообразным оружием, от холодного до стрелкового, заставив оставаться на местах. Ещё одна группа умботов окончательно оттеснила Роксану от остальных людей у свадебной арки. Мегамозг подлетел к ней и, обхватив за талию, притянул к себе и взвалил на байк. Двигатели взревели и он рванул по проходу назад. Заиграла новая песня.

– Мачомен! – закричал кто-то, привлекая внимание.

Мачомен обернулся и метнулся было в сторону хохочащего злодея, но тот, выхватив небольшой пистолет, выстрелил в свадебную арку чем-то, напоминающим плазменный шар. Мачомен был вынужден задержаться, убирая людей с траектории шара и относя их за зону поражения, пара секунд, мощный огненный взрыв и на том месте, где должно было состояться бракосочетание, зияла огромная дыра с медленно угасающими языками плазменного синего пламени и кружащими, как снежинки, хлопьями пепла.

Когда Мачомен обернулся, байк Мегамозга уже исчез вдали, а фата невесты всё ещё медленно опускалась на ковровую дорожку. Мачомен хотел взлететь выше, но новая серия цветных взрывов заставила его снова броситься защищать людей от осколков и травм, на ходу сбивая на землю вооружённых умботов и отбивая снаряды.

Рой умботов в небе снова переформировался в голову Мегамозга, он окинул притихшую толпу взглядом.

– Поймай меня, если сможешь, – он захохотал. – Остальные, можете продолжать вечеринку! Повеселитесь здесь за нас! Не ждите, мы не вернёмся, я даже не обещаю, что верну вам Мачомена в целости и сохранности. Можете с ним попрощаться!

Голова снова захохотала, расформировалась и умботы хаотично рванули в небо, превратившись в звёзды и исчезнув и ещё через несколько секунд тучи начали расходиться так же быстро, как наплыли, а звуки тяжёлого рока стихли и плавно сменились протяжным торжественным звучанием скрипок, играющих, как в насмешке, свадебный вальс.

Гости вскакивали с земли, отряхиваясь, начиная шуметь, в полной растерянности. Кто-то указал рукой в сторону улетающего ввысь, в погоню Мачомена.

– Итак, мистер Винстон, вы банкрот или ещё нет? – лорд Фицжеральд, сев на скамью, будто ничего особенного не происходило, повернулся к отряхивающемуся начальнику тюрьмы, довольно ухмыляясь, не обращая внимания на шумиху вокруг.

– Я хочу отыграться, – Винстон оправил пиджак и сел рядом с ним.

– Ваша ставка должна быть ещё более безумна, чем эта, чтобы я захотел с вами поспорить. Итак, вы готовы утверждать... что?

– Ставлю пятьдесят тысяч на то, что теперь Мегамозг сам женится на Роксане Ричи.

Кто-то слева закашлялся, подавившись воздухом. Леди Фицжеральд заботливо похлопала его по спине.

– В течение полугода, если я его достаточно хорошо знаю, – невозмутимо продолжил Винстон и подавился кто-то справа. – Я бы даже хотел сказать, что уже завтра они будут мужем и женой, но недостаточно хорошо знаю мисс Ричи, чтобы быть в этом уверенным.

– С чего вы взяли, что мисс Ричи вообще согласится?

– Есть у меня мыслишки, – Винстон самодовольно скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку скамейки. – Если я озвучу все свои наблюдения, вы не захотите со мной спорить, потому что это покажется вам безнадёжным.

– Я бы с удовольствием поспорил с вами. Но я в любом случае с вами полностью согласен. Поэтому мы сейчас должны найти идиота, который не разделяет нашу точку зрения, но так же заинтересован в азартных ставках.

– Поищем для начала среди тех, кто поверил, будто Мегамозг не сбежит из тюрьмы и не сорвёт сегодня свадьбу, – Винстон небрежно пожал плечами. – Сколько в вашем списке? Пятнадцать человек? И все заинтересованы играть на хорошие деньги.

– Шестнадцать вместе с вами. Мистер Винстон, вы пока должны мне двадцать тысяч и... Постойте, это была многоходовка? Вы специально публично заключили со мной это пари, поставив относительно небольшую сумму и втянули столько народу?

Винстон усмехнулся в усы.

– Я абсолютно непричастен к побегу Мегамозга, – заявил он. – Но ни секунды не верил, что он останется за решёткой, какие бы строгие меры мы ни принимали. Я всё ещё впечатлён его изворотливостью.

– Кажется, Мегамозг дурно на вас влияет, – Фицжеральд, ухмыльнувшись, шутливо погрозил ему пальцем.

– Мегамозг дурно влияет на всех, кто находится рядом достаточно долго, – пожал плечами Винстон. – Это одна из причин, по которым мисс Ричи в конечном итоге не сможет устоять перед ним.

– Отлично, – лорд Фицжеральд встал, потирая руки. – Давайте найдём наших идиотов и заключим новое пари.

– Я ставлю пятьдесят, сколько добавите вы?

– Накину до пары сотен или больше. Посмотрим, сколько готовы поставить наши оппоненты, чтобы сравнять ставки.

– За такие деньжищи я готов принять сан священника новой церкви и лично бегать за ними по городу, чтоб обвенчать их.

От звука звонкого смеха гости отшатнулись, словно от взрыва ещё одной запоздалой бомбы. Фицжеральд увидел недовольное лицо своей кузины, приближавшейся к нему.

– Салли! Дорогая, это была отличная вечеринка! Выше всяких похвал, правда, это лучшая свадьба из всех, на которых я был до этого дня!

– И то что вы разбогатели на добрых полмиллиона баксов тут ни при чём, – шепнул ему Винстон, пока леди Скотт не подошла достаточно близко, чтобы это услышать.

* * *

За окраиной Метро-Сити, рядом с руинами разрушенного бункера, раздался оглушительный грохот, распугав птиц, и с неба рухнул летающий байк, резко зависнув у самой земли.

Мегамозг соскочил с него, протянул руки и подхватил Роксану, сминая её свадебное платье, кружа и счастливо хохоча.

– Это было потрясающе, – сказала Роксана, обнимая его, когда он поставил её на землю.

– Не могу поверить, что я только что похитил тебя со свадьбы. Это было лучшее похищение в истории, – восторженно ответил ей Мегамозг.

– И это я срежессировала это похищение, – гордо заметила Роксана.

– Ты великолепна. Ты потрясающая, ты коварная, ты умная, ты изворотливая и ты придумываешь самые лучшие злодейские планы, которые только можно вообразить. У меня есть стиль, блеск, размах и технологии, а ты продумываешь тончайшие детали, которые я бы даже не заметил. Одна твоя идея оставить мою голограмму в тюрьме вместо меня... Ты лучшая злая королева на свете.

– Я не собираюсь быть злой, – ответила Роксана, дразняще проведя пальцем по его носу. – И я не буду помогать тебе подчинить себе город, не надо даже намекать.

– Это так коварно с твоей стороны, – расплывшись в хитрой улыбке, протянул Мегамозг. – Зло потеряет слишком много, и я не собираюсь останавливаться в попытках перетянуть тебя на тёмную сторону.

– В таком случае, я вынуждена объявить, что приложу все усилия, чтобы переманить тебя на сторону добра, – отзеркалив его улыбку, ответила Роксана.

– Ты же понимаешь, кто победит в этой величайшей в истории схватке добра и зла?

– Зло обречено, – Роксана гордо вскинула подбородок.

– Добро обречено, – Мегамозг повторил за ней жест.

– Поцелуй меня.

Мегамозг тут же потянулся к ней и легко прикоснулся к её губам. Она обвила его шею руками, он приоткрыл рот и она тут же скользнула в него языком, заставляя углубить поцелуй. Через какое-то время они отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Мегамозг смотрел на неё замутнённым взглядом.

– Видишь? – она коварно улыбнулась ему и снова провела пальцем по его носу, а потом по губам, задержавшись на нижней.

– Я тоже найду твои слабые стороны, – злодейским тоном сказал он.

– Отлично, потому что иначе это было бы не так интересно,

– Искусительница.

Они собрались снова поцеловаться, но услышали знакомый реактивный свист и отпрянули друг от друга. Когда Мачомен приземлился чуть в стороне, Мегамозг раздражённо взмахнул в его сторону плазменным пистолетом.

– Ты вечно будешь прерывать нас, когда мы целуемся? – воскликнул он.

– А вы вообще делаете что-то, кроме поцелуев, когда остаётесь наедине? – невозмутимо ответил Мачомен, его лицо было привычно насмешливым, будто он не узнал самую шокирующую новость в мире всего несколько часов назад и его это нисколько не беспокоило.

Мегамозг открыл рот, поднял палец и его глаза сверкнули, но Роксана толкнула его плечом прежде, чем он смог выдать хвастливую реплику.

– Да, мы иногда спорим, – сказала она. – В основном, мы спорим.

Она наклонилась к уху Мегамозга и сердито зашептала:

– Попытаешься ему сказать что-то вроде того, что ты собирался сказать, и я испепелю тебя.

– Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится, когда ты злая, так что теперь это ещё и звучит соблазнительно, – в ответ шепнул он.

– Только попробуй и я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом, – в её руке оказался дегидратор и она прижала дуло к шее Мегамозга, злобно сверкнув глазами.

Мегамозг встретился взглядом с Мачоменом.

– Она великолепна, – выдавил из себя он и повернулся к Роксане – Эй, у него всё равно суперслух, зачем мы шепчем?

– Уэйн, ты же не подслушиваешь меня, – утвердительно сказала Роксана, повернувшись к Мачомену и изогнув бровь.

– Конечно, нет, – Мачомен скрестил руки на груди и даже чуть отвернулся.

– Видишь? – Роксана снова посмотрела в глаза Мегамозга и он тяжело сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от её губ.

– Но, ребята, я правда хотел поговорить сейчас с вами, – сказал Мачомен, заставив их обоих повернуться к нему. – Но у меня такое чувство, что я вам мешаю.

– Мешаешь, – хором ответили Роксана и Мегамозг.

– Тогда... Может быть... Давайте встретимся завтра за ланчем? – предложил Мачомен.

– Послезавтра, – отрезала Роксана. – За ужином. У меня. В семь.

Она строго посмотрела на Мегамозга и тот робко кивнул.

– Кстати, что я скажу прессе? С тех пор, как Мегамозг распугал всех у ворот своим байком, они штурмуют мой особняк.

– Скажи что мы готовимся к пресс-конференции и все вопросы они нам зададут через два дня, когда мы всё обсудим.

– Они за два дня такого понапридумывают...

– Какая разница? – мурлыкнула Роксана. – Они вечно что-нибудь придумывают.

– Хорошо. Я пошёл.

– Ага.

– Ну... Удачи.

– Угу.

– И... Мегамозг. Если ты её обидишь... – Мегамозг зло посмотрел на Мачомена. – В общем, осторожней с ней, иначе она правда тебя уничтожит.

– Я знаю, – Мегамозг вернул Роксане влюблённый взгляд.

– Пока, Уэйн, спасибо! – Роксана приветливо помахала дегидратором.

Помахав рукой в ответ, Мачомен сделал два шага назад, присел, будто ему это было нужно чтобы оттолкнуться от земли и взмыл в воздух, мгновенно превратившись в крошечную точку. Проводив его взглядом, Роксана повернулась к Мегамозгу и снова встретилась с глазами, полными обожания.

– Что?

– Я просто подумал о том, что ты вертишь двумя самыми могущественными мужчинами Метросити, как хочешь, и на самом деле, если бы ты хотела, мир давно лежал бы у твоих ног.

– Я не хочу мир у моих ног. Я хочу тебя. Между моих ног.

Мегамозг притянул её к себе и вместо поцелуя прижался губами к её уху

– К тебе или ко мне? – промурлыкал он низким голосом, заставив её задрожать.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это было довольно неожиданным даже для меня. Я рассчитывала, что они просто ввалятся в злодейское логово и, наконец, потрахаются, но у Прислужника оказались другие планы на вечер и Мегамозг, подумав, решил всё усложнить ещё больше. Я думала, это займёт пару лишних строчек. Пару абзацев. Пару страниц, на худой конец, но нет. Поэтому мне пришлось в кратчайшие сроки добавить ещё целую главу, которой вообще не должно было быть, но которая на мой вкус оказалось буквально лучшим из того, что я писала (да, я сделала это за три дня и половину этой главы писала весь день сегодня). Я только что прекратила пищать от счастья, поставив точку, а теперь приглашаю попищать от счастья вас.  
> P.S. Я хотела опубликовать обе главы сразу, но после написания лишней главы мне теперь нужно слегка вычитать и подправить следующую. Я вряд ли найду столько сил, чтобы сделать ещё и это сегодня. Так что продолжение всё ещё следует.

Они влетели в голограмную стену злодейского логова на полном ходу, Мегамозг легко соскочил с байка и помог спуститься Роксане. Она, мысленно чертыхаясь, расправляла вокруг себя ткань юбки, из-за которой не могла достаточно ловко двигаться.

Прислужник уже спешил к ним, приветливо улыбаясь.

– Смотрю, всё прошло хорошо, – радостно сказал он. – Привет, мисс Ричи.

– Привет, Прислужник.

– Ну, разумеется, – Мегамозг с гордым видом оправил костюм и приосанился. – Разве можно было ожидать чего-то другого?

– Ну, вообще то обычно... – начал Прислужник и тут же наткнулся взглядом на абсолютно одинаковое выражение лиц Роксаны и Мегамозга. – Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Без сучка и задоринки. Как по маслу. В соответствии с планом. Как и предполагалось. Кстати, все умботы вернулись почти без повреждений. Ремонта требует только пара десятков.

– Я рад за них, – Мегамозг тут же расслабленно улыбнулся и снова повернулся к Роксане, взяв её за руки.

– И я приготовил для вас торжественный ужин, – закончил Прислужник.

– Ужин?

– Да, ужин. Уже вечереет и я точно знаю, что вы оба как минимум с утра ничего не ели. Поэтому я взял на себя смелость выполнить приготовления, используя план номер сто сорок пять.

– Какой план? – заинтересованно уточнила Роксана.

– Прислужник, мы же отменили этот план и договорились больше никогда о нём не вспоминать, даже если тебе он нравится,– заметил Мегамозг.

– Да, а почему отменили, помните?

– Мы его отменили, потому что я пришёл к выводу, что мисс Ричи никогда не согласится, – Мегамозг снова повернулся к Роксане и растаял, глядя в её глаза, – отужинать со мной...

– О как, – протянула Роксана, приподняв бровь, и нежно провела большими пальцами по тыльным сторонам его ладоней.

– Я так понимаю, обстоятельства изменились, – улыбнулся Прислужник.

– Я так понимаю, да, – ответил Мегамозг. – Мисс Ричи? Не хотите ли отужинать со мной сегодня вечером?

– Я соглашусь только из любопытства узнать, что это за план номер сто сорок пять, – хитро прищурилась Роксана.

Мегамозг расплылся в улыбке, его глаза зажглись лихорадочным блеском.

– Прислужник! Ты использовал только меню из плана?

– Так точно, – Прислужник светился гордостью. – Стол накрыт в столовой.

– Нет. Код — применить пункты один, два и четыре к плану сто сорок пять Це в полном объёме, загрузить программу и начать подготовку прямо сейчас.

– Код принят, – улыбнувшись и просияв, словно это делало его безумно счастливым, Прислужник вытянулся по струнке. – Пошёл выполнять.

– Я надеюсь, уничтожение Мачомена туда не входит? – осторожно уточнила Роксана.

– Уничтожение Мачомена предполагалось третьим пунктом, – отмахнулся Мегамозг. – Это пока не актуально. Если только он не надумает проломить потолок в самый неподходящий момент.

Роксана кивнула.

– Теперь, когда он как, минимум, догадывается, от чего он может нас отвлекать, я не думаю, что он рискнёт.

– Только не сегодня, – коварно усмехнулся Мегамозг.

Они потянулись друг к другу для поцелуя, но внезапно их прервал Прислужник.

– Ужин! Я уже иду запускать умботов! – позвал он из отдаления прежде чем скрыться за закрывающимися дверями лифта.

Мегамозг фыркнул, встряхнул головой и принял джентльменскую позу, предлагая Роксане руку.

– Мисс Ричи, позвольте показать вам моё злодейское логово, – низким голосом проворковал он.

– Я уже исследовала твоё злодейское логово, пока тебя не было, – ответила Роксана и взяла его под локоть. – И ты не должен всё время звать меня «мисс Ричи».

– Только во время исполнения моих злодейских планов.

– Так это правда злодейский план?

– Да. Я должен был понять, что он слишком нравился Прислужнику, чтобы он просто так от него отказался... Хорошо он слишком нравился мне. Почему бы не воспользоваться открывшейся возможностью? Все приготовления... Ждали столько времени, нет, я решительно не позволю пропасть такой идее.

– Я уже заинтригована.

Мегамозг завёл её во второй лифт и нажал верхнюю кнопку. На самом деле Роксана исследовала далеко не всё логово, а только ту его часть, что предназначалась для творческой работы и отдыха, поэтому ей было очень интересно узнать, какие тайны ещё здесь скрываются.

Вместо того чтобы поехать вверх, лифт резко вильнул в сторону, словно они были на шоколадной фабрике, и Роксана потеряла равновесие, упав прямо в руки готовому к этому и хитро улыбающемуся Мегамозгу.

– Верно, мисс Ричи, по плану я должен доставить вас туда на руках, – сказал он бархатным голосом.

– Почему? – она постаралась не показывать ему свою реакцию на его голос, потому что ей начинала нравиться эта игра. Не то, чтобы она вообще переставала ей нравиться в последнее время...

– Потому что обычно в начале похищения вы без сознания.

– Мне казалось, обычно меня носит Прислужник. Он такой мягкий.

– Не пытайся, я не буду ревновать тебя к Прислужнику, – шепнул он ей почти в губы.

– Ты не должен выходить из образа так легко, – ответила Роксана, уклоняясь от поцелуя. – Какой смысл в злодейском плане, если цель уже достигнута?

Мегамозг отпустил её и отстранился, блеснув глазами. Лифт дёрнулся и поехал вверх.

– А с чего вы взяли, что цель этого злодейского плана — вы, мисс Ричи? – спросил Мегамозг.

– Рискну предположить, что это потому, что первым пунктом этого плана — пригласить меня на свидание?

– Ужин, – поправил он. – Романтический ужин.

– О, ну это большая разница.

– И, разумеется, вы не должны были знать, что этот ужин романтический.

– Я надеюсь, лепестков роз не будет?

– Я не настолько банален, – он даже обиженно надул губу.

Они поднимались на верхние этажи довольно долго, Роксана была уверена, что склады, в которых они находились, не выше стандартных шести этажей. Когда двери лифта открылись, она удивлённо вздохнула, Мегамозг подтолкнул её к выходу и через секунду двери лифта закрылись и он стремительно понёсся вниз.

Она не придавала значения заброшенной вышке среди складов, которую видела каждый раз, входя в логово, вплоть до тех пор пока не оказалась на самой вершине. В стеклянном прозрачном коробе, словно зависшем в небе на тонких металлических ножках, с ошеломляющим панорамным видом на город, подсвеченный садящимся солнцем, на бухту, на бескрайнюю водную гладь. Стеклянный потолок открывал небо, стеклянный пол... Роксана, сделав первый шаг, охнула и машинально прижалась ближе к Мегамозгу из-за того, что у неё закружилась голова. Ноги ощущали твёрдую поверхность, но глаза видели, что она парит в небе.

– Я знал, что это вас напугает, мисс Ричи, – самодовольно шепнул Мегамозг снова рядом с её лицом.

Он всегда так делал и это всегда заставляло её тело испускать мурашки. Но сейчас, когда их отношения вышли на новый уровень, мурашки мгновенно добрались до самого низа её живота и она нервно закусила губу.

– Сколько... Сколько лет назад ты это запланировал? – спросила она. – Твои последние планы по нумерации перевалили за шесть сотен.

– Семь лет. И пять месяцев.

– Тогда да. Меня бы это напугало семь лет назад. Не сейчас.

Его губы оказались рядом с её ухом и он медленно зашептал:

– Но вы дрожите, мисс Ричи. Прямо сейчас.

Она резко отстранилась от него, сделав ещё один шаг к длинному столу в центре стеклянного куба и выше вздёрнула подбородок, стараясь не смотреть вниз. Он шагнул следом.

– Я просто слегка замёрзла, – солгала она.

Он знал, что она солгала. Ещё шаг и она вцепилась в спинку стула, такого же прозрачного, как призрачные стены и призрачный стол. Даже сейчас она не была уверена — она дрожит от того, что тело отказывается чувствовать себя в безопасности или от того что он был так близко. Скорее всего, от опасной комбинации этих двух вещей, которая будоражила кровь.

– Как жаль, что я не могу предложить вам мой злодейский плащ, чтобы согреться. Но, возможно, вы согласитесь на бокал вина? Кажется, мои слова заставляют вас мёрзнуть ещё сильнее?

Всё, чего ей сейчас хотелось, это повернуть голову и целовать его губы. Долго целовать. К чёрту...

Она резко повернулась к нему и встретилась с его самодовольным взглядом. Опустила глаза на его губы, растянутые в усмешке. Приоткрыла рот, потянувшись к нему.

Рядом зажужжало и сверкнуло, она вскрикнула и отшатнулась, а он ловко поймал её за талию прижал к себе, заставив возбуждённо задышать. Через маленькое круглое отверстие в потолке в куб влетели пять умботов и начали сервировать стол, бесконечно жужжа между собой и перемигиваясь лампочками.

– Испугались, мисс Ричи? – усмехнулся он.

– Тебе лучше отпустить меня прямо сейчас, – стараясь взять под контроль голос, чтобы он звучал угрожающе, проговорила она.

– Или что?

– Или я сорву весь твой злодейский план раньше, чем умботы наполнят мой бокал.

Мегамозг наклонился к её уху и его дыхание коснулось её кожи.

– Мне интересно, как вы собираетесь это сделать, если мы в сотне ярдов над землёй и бежать вам некуда, – медленно, певуче прошептал он.

Она повернула голову и втянула в рот мочку его уха, играя с ней языком. Ей показалось, что он издал жалобный звук прежде чем отпустить её.

– Это запрещённый приём, мисс Ричи, – строго сказал он и резко усадил её на стул.

Она мстительно усмехнулась и изогнула бровь, повторяя его недавний насмешливый взгляд.

– Отлично, по крайней мере, правила становятся понятней. Я собираюсь использовать все запрещённые приёмы, чтобы помешать тебе, что бы ты ни задумал.

– Очень смело, мисс Ричи, – выпрямившись, он медленно прошествовал к другому концу стола. – Смело, безрассудно и самонадеянно.

Умбот отодвинул для него стул, он уселся, протянул руку и взял протянутый другим умботом бокал. Ещё один умбот брякнул рядом с Роксаной и вложил бокал в её руку. Роксана с интересом посмотрела через стекло и тёмное почти непрозрачное вино на Мегамозга.

– Красное вино? – она изогнула бровь. – Почему не белое?

Он усмехнулся.

– Мне кажется, ваш любимый цвет не белый.

Она вдохнула густой, терпкий, пьянящий аромат винограда. Впрочем, она уже была почти пьяна. Ей нравилась, безумно нравилась эта игра.

– Итак, – она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы набраться побольше самоконтроля. – В чём же заключается твой злодейский план на этот раз, Мегамозг? Что мы будем делать?

– Для начала мы дождёмся, когда город скроет тьма.

– А потом?

– Увидите.

– Подожди. Тьма?

– Да.

– Ты собираешься отключить в городе всё электричество? Снова?

– А вы говорили что-то про то, что хотите остановить меня, мисс Ричи?

– Вот, значит, какой план?

– По-правде, я не собираюсь позволить вам остановить меня. Потому что вы должны увидеть, что случится. Когда город скроет тьма.

Он говорил низким бархатным голосом, который больше не пробуждал в Роксане низменных чувств, не отрывая от неё глаз, и высоко поднял бокал.

– За вас, мисс Ричи.

– И ты совершенно не боишься, что, когда город скроет тьма, Мачомен будет вправе считать, что можно нарушить сегодняшний хлипкий мир? – она проигнорировала этот жест.

Мегамозг продолжил хитро улыбаться.

– Нет. У меня всё ещё остаётся третий пункт плана про запас, если Мачомен всё-таки осмелится прервать нас на самом интересном месте.

– Ты сказал, что уничтожил всё оружие и арсенал...

– Всё что я смог уничтожить и всё что было у меня под рукой. Но я не уничтожил то, что готовилось для Мачомена, если бы он вздумал мешать моему злодейскому плану номер сто сорок пять Це.

– Так всё серьёзно?

– Более чем, мисс Ричи. Все ставки реальны. Иначе было бы не интересно, не так ли?

Она взволнованно выдохнула, по спине пробежал холодок. Она не ожидала реальных злодейств этим вечером.

– Я думала, это будет просто ужин.

– Когда-нибудь, мисс Ричи, у нас будет просто ужин. Но я хочу, чтобы сегодняшний прекрасный день завершился не менее прекрасно.

– У меня были свои планы, как сделать эту ночь прекрасной.

– Думаю, ночь будет достаточно долгой для этого.

– Нет, – Роксана вздёрнула подбородок. – Если ты меня разозлишь — нет.

– Я знаю, – Мегамозг излучал самодовольство, сложив пальцы перед лицом домиком. – Теперь, когда вы немного успокоились и перестали так остро чувствовать сексуальное возбуждение и пытаться наброситься на меня, мы можем начать с самого начала и насладиться сначала едой.

– Ах ты негодяй, ты манипулируешь мной! – воскликнула Роксана.

– Спасибо за комплимент, мисс Ричи, я сам удивлён, как легко это у меня получается.

Роксана резко встала, чтобы подойти к нему и стереть самодовольную усмешку с его лица, она не была уверена, пощёчиной или поцелуем. Мегамозг постучал вилкой по бокалу, к нему подлетел умбот и протянул небольшой пульт. Не глядя, Мегамозг нажал кнопку и из сверху заиграла мягкая музыка, какая-то классическая композиция в исполнении пианиста.

– Ужин, мисс Ричи. Сперва отведайте эти чудесные закуски.

– А если нет?

– Где тогда вы возьмёте силы, чтобы противостоять мне?

Роксана взглянула на стол, обильно уставленный всевозможными ассорти из закусок и более явственно ощутила голод. Чёрт возьми. Она окончательно запуталась в том, что происходило. Это игра? Не игра? Романтический ужин? Злодейский план?

– Хорошо.

Уммбот сзади подвинул стул и заставил её сесть. Роксана, стараясь двигаться плавно и медленно, попробовала первое канапе. Она должна соблазнить этого чёртового злодея. И он знал, что она будет делать это. И, похоже, собирался сопротивляться как можно дольше. Но разве он сам не соблазнял её прямо сейчас?

– Хорошо, итак, что мы будем делать, пока город не скрыла тьма? – проворковала она, отправив в рот второе канапе и повторяя позу Мегамозга.

– Наслаждаться едой, беседой и закатом.

– Закат за твоей спиной.

– Я смотрю на нечто более прекрасное, чем солнце.

– Ммм, Мегамозг, я немного не понимаю, ты пытаешься рассердить меня или задабриваешь комплиментами?

– Мне нравится процесс независимо от результата.

– Тебе нравится играть со мной?

– И это тоже.

– Хорошо. Я тебя переиграю.

– Не выйдет, мисс Ричи.

– Да? – она взяла ещё одно канапе и медленно облизала оливку языком прежде чем отправить в рот, обхватив губами шпажку и демонстративно зажмуриться от удовольствия. – Ммм, как вкусно.

– Вы полагаете, что нашли эффективное оружие? – Мегамозг не сводил глаз с её губ, но тон его был подчёркнуто-пренебрежительным.

– Ох, нет, я наслаждаюсь бутербродами, – Роксана невинно похлопала ресницами и, привстав, плавным движением, которое нельзя было охарактеризовать иначе чем «развратное», потянулась к середине стола и выбрала ещё одно канапе.

Закусив губу, Мегамозг наблюдал за её действиями. Она медленно поддевала языком и снимала со шпажки каждый ингредиент, тихо мурча от удовольствия.

– Я запомню, что вам это нравится, – заметил, наконец, он.

Роксана бросила в его сторону короткий томный взгляд. Он сверлил её глазами.

– Надеюсь, ваш аппетит уже достаточно возбуждён, чтобы переходить к следующему блюду. Солнце всё ниже. Я бы хотел, чтобы десерт подали в самый красивый момент.

– Могу я считать, что мне необходимо успеть перехитрить тебя до десерта? – Роксана изогнула бровь, наблюдая, как умботы быстро убирали со стола.

– Меня невозможно перехитрить, – самодовольно сказал он.

Издав металлический скрежет, умбот поставил перед Роксаной маленькую супницу, наполненную ароматным бульоном и она поняла, что теперь действительно хочет есть. К тому же, суп невозможно есть сексуально. Она вздохнула.

– Хорошо, сделаю перерыв, можешь пока расслабиться, – сказала она и принялась за ложку. – Так ты хочешь сказать, это сооружение простояло здесь семь с половиной лет с тех пор как ты это запланировал?

Суп действительно был великолепный и Роксана вынуждена была себя поправить — она могла бы мычать и причмокивать от удовольствия и это вполне могло бы выглядеть сексуально, если бы не было так пошло...

– Я мог применить это место для менее грандиозного плана, но мне нравится периодически стоять здесь среди ночи, нависая над городом и предаваться мрачным злодейским размышлениям. Мачомен неизбежно разрушил бы этот хрупкий куб, если бы ему пришлось вас из него спасать.

– То есть, я теперь знаю, что многие твои планы были менее грандиозны, чем этот, – хмыкнула Роксана.

– Ни один из них не сравнится с этим. Ну может, один. Или два. Когда я думал над вариантом А, он был банален. Вариант Бэ был смелее, но в нём не было изюминки. Когда я решил отложить этот план на самую дальнюю полку, у меня появилось время для того, чтобы бесконечно дорабатывать и переделывать вариант Це до тех пор, пока он не стал идеальным.

– То есть, это самый проработанный твой план?

– Возможно.

– Где бы мы ужинали в варианте А?

– В заминированном ресторане.

Роксана живо представила себе эту картину и, как ни странно, первой реакцией был интерес, а уже потом она подумала о людях и их неудобстве, потом представила оцепление из полиции, яркие прожекторы на улице и они наедине в ресторане, ни души кроме трясущегося официанта, мечтающего убраться подальше, но подливающего им вино... И её тёмной половине это понравилось, несмотря на моральные протесты светлой половины.

– Я бы не сказала, что это банально.

Мегамозг радостно улыбнулся.

– Вам нравится? – встрепенулся он.

– Нет, мне решительно не нравится идея заминированного ресторана, даже не пытайся впечатлить меня таким образом.

– Да, я сразу понял, что это не подойдёт. Поэтому, если бы моей целью действительно было впечатлить вас... Впрочем, я тоже передумал.

– А вариант Бэ?

– Сначала я думал об ужине на яхте в окружении акул.

– Здесь не водятся акулы, вода в озере пресная.

– Моих робоакул, мисс Ричи.

– У тебя есть робоакулы?

– Хотите взглянуть?

– Конечно.

– Тогда следующий ужин будет на яхте в окружении моих робоакул. Правда, я рассчитывал запугать ими вас.

– О, мне правда становится интересно, сможешь ли ты вообще испугать меня.

– Вы думаете, не смогу?

– Нет, – она с вызовом посмотрела на него.

Мегамозг медленно отложил ложку и поднялся.

– Уверены? – спросил он низким голосом и изогнул бровь.

Она откинулась на спинку стула и повторила за ним выражение его лица, скрестив руки на груди. Умботы сверху тут же спикировали к столу и начали убирать посуду, словно это был сигнал для перемены блюд и, отвлекшись на них, Роксана упустила тот момент, когда Мегамозг подошёл к ней и резко сдёрнул её со стула, прижав к себе.

Она вскрикнула и тут же закусила губу встретившись с его жадными глазами.

– Мне нравится звук вашего крика, – сказал он. – Но я хочу ещё немного поработать над тональностью.

Роксана попыталась взять под контроль дикие мурашки возбуждения, пробежавшие от её груди к животу. Тщетно. Он наверняка знал, что он с ней творил и делал это специально. Разве не она должна его сейчас соблазнять?

– Это было не очень-то вежливо, – сказала она, даже не пытаясь скрыть возбуждение в голосе и уставившись на него голодным взглядом.

– Я собираюсь испугать вас, это не должно быть вежливо.

Он развернул её к себе спиной, действовал решительно и быстро и через секунду Роксана уже была прижата к холодному стеклу, обручи кринолина с треском погнулись, позволяя ей чувствовать его ногу, твёрдо вклинившуюся между её ног, одна его рука крепко держала её за запястье, вторая стискивала её талию. Перед ней, далеко, внизу, лежал в сумерках среди множества горящих огней город. Между ней и землёй ничего не было, только воздух и прозрачная холодная преграда.

– Боже, – ей показалось, мгновенный электрическй разряд сделал её руки и ноги вялыми, она буквально чувствовала жжение в груди, перехватывающее дыхание, как жар разливается внизу её живота и ниже и почти задохнулась от волнения.

– Вы до сих пор боитесь высоты, мисс Ричи? – касаясь губами её уха, шёпотом промурлыкал Мегамозг.

Он держал её так крепко, что она не могла пошевелиться, не могла даже двинуть головой, чтобы почувствовать его губы, ближе, ещё ближе.

– Мегамозг, – всхлипнула она. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

– Отпустить? – его низкий, бархатный, безумно возбуждающий голос в самое ухо, он прикоснулся носом к её коже, к шее, Роксана задышала быстро, сбивчиво, дрожа и всхлипывая.

– Мегамозг... Пожалуйста... Поцелуй меня. Я хочу твои губы. Прямо сейчас... Пожалуйста, Мегамо-озг...

Она простонала его имя, пытаясь выгнуться в его руках, готовая выть от внезапного огромного возбуждения. Никогда, за время всех похищений, как бы ни будоражила её опасность, ни одно чувство не могло сравниться с этим. Его руки. Его руки прямо на её спине, на талии, его дыхание на её шее, его губы. Его губы. Она ничего так сильно не хотела, как его губы, и начала тонко жалобно стонать, когда он начал целовать её кожу, её тонкую шею и плечи.

– Бесстыдница, – довольно промурлыкал он.

– Кто бы говорил, – протянула она, стараясь изогнуться ещё больше под его сильными пальцами. – Целуй меня, пожалуйста, целуй...

– Роксана... – он, наконец, припал к её губам.

Она стонала в его рот, он стонал в её рот, ослабил хватку, она смогла развернуться к нему, прижавшись и обхватить его голову руками. Он целовал её жадно, страстно, она торопливо отвечала ему, не в силах насытиться.

Умботы над столом начали издавать звенящие звуки, чтобы обратить на себя их внимание. Мегамозг отпустил её губы, но Роксана всё ещё крепко обнимала его.

– К чёрту десерт, – прошептала она.

– Это горячее, – поправил он.

– К чёрту горячее, – она притянула его к себе. – Хочу тебя. Сделай так ещё раз.

– Я даже не знал, что это тебя так заводит.

– Я тоже не знала, – она хотела поцеловать его, но он увернулся и она скользнула губами по его щеке, скуле, уткнулась в ухо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты раздел меня и впечатывал в это стекло, снова и снова своим телом... я хочу тебя.

– Роксана... – он задрожал, крепче прижимая её к себе.

– Поцелуй...

Он увернулся, снова не позволив ей себя поцеловать, снова резко развернул её от себя и снова прижал к стеклу.

– Я бы сделал так ещё раз, – зашептал он ей на ухо. – Но ты должна увидеть то, что я для тебя подготовил. Только для тебя.

Она пыталась вырваться, тяжело дыша от возбуждения, но он крепко держал её. Она ни за что не поверила бы, что в его тонких руках может быть скрыто столько силы.

– Если я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты ведь не набросишься на меня? – он совершенно зря использовал этот тембр голоса, если безумный страстный секс был не тем, чего он хотел прямо сейчас.

– Наброшусь, – честно сказала Роксана.

– Хорошо, – промурлыкал он. – Тогда я буду тебя держать. Я запланировал это шоу только для тебя, да, цель моего злодейского плана впечатлить тебя и заполучить тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то пропустила из-за того, что будешь слишком страстно целовать меня и твои глаза будут закрыты, пока всё будет происходить.

– Боже, Мегамозг, – она всхлипнула от смеси удовольствия и томления. – Ты определённо должен был связать меня, если хотел, чтобы я просто сидела и смотрела.

– По плану мы должны были обмениваться колкостями и наслаждаться десертами.

– К чёрту десерт. К чёрту план.

Наконец, найдя немного равновесия, она попыталась потереться об него бёдрами, но чёртов кринолин, она едва ощущала его через все эти слои.

– Поцелуй меня.

– Не сейчас.

– Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

– Ты мне угрожаешь? – Мегамозг коснулся губами её шеи. – Мне это нравится.

– Боже, – она горячо застонала. – Не делай так, если хочешь, чтобы я дотерпела до конца.

– У тебя нет выбора, – он поцеловал её ключицу.

– Я могу вырваться.

– Не можешь, – он поцеловал её плечо.

– Ты меня вынуждаешь.

– Но я ничего не делаю, – он поцеловал её под ухом, опалив дыханием.

– Ты знаешь, что ты делаешь, проклятый искуситель!

– Да, мне нравится. Я так давно мечтал сделать это с тобой... И ты ничего не можешь поделать с этим.

Его сухие губы нежно скользили по её коже, Роксана хрипло взволнованно дышала и постанывала под его прикосновениями.

– Если ты не собираешься идти дальше, зачем ты это делаешь сейчас? – запрокинув голову, спросила она.

– Раз уж план пошёл наперекосяк и тебе стало неинтересно горячее и десерт, тяну время хотя бы так, пока не погаснут последние всполохи заката.

– Зачем?

– Потому что я могу погасить огни города, но я не могу погасить солнце. Даже ради тебя.

Роксана взволнованно выдохнула.

– Раз уж тебе нужно тянуть время, чтобы я оставалась здесь, ты не мог бы заодно тогда задрать мне юбку и запустить под неё свои шикарные руки? – она постаралась выгнуться так, чтобы его рука опустилась ниже её талии.

– Ты на полном серьёзе пытаешься сделать так, чтобы я потерял голову и перестал себя контролировать?

– Да. Да, пытаюсь.

– Тебе придётся набраться терпения, – он прикусил её за мочку уха и втянул её в рот и она снова застонала.

– Чёрт возьми, я просто не представляю, как ты можешь делать это и всё ещё сдерживаться, – выругалась она.

– Это очень просто, – промурлыкал он. – Я сдерживался много лет.

– Тем более.

– Я знаю, что этой ночью ты будешь моей, – он крепче сжал её в объятьях. – Я никогда не чувствовал ничего лучше, чем когда касаюсь тебя, – он начал покрывать рассеянными поцелуями её плечи, шею, лицо, ловко уворачиваясь от её жадных губ. – Нет музыки прекраснее, чем твои стоны, – он потёрся носом о линию её подбородка, обжигая шею горячим дыханием. – И я хотел бы растянуть это на вечность, – он снова прикусил её ухо и начал ласкать его языком. – Поверь, Роксана, я ничуть не сдерживаюсь.

– Господи, Мегамозг, если ты хотел меня соблазнить, ты уже меня соблазнил, и ты это знаешь.

– Не просто соблазнить тебя, – он жарко шептал ей на ухо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила эту ночь навсегда. Я хочу свести тебя с ума, я хочу заполучить тебя всю. Всю, без остатка. Навсегда.

– Я твоя-а-а... – простонала Роксана, готовая кричать от напряжения. – Я уже твоя, пожалуйста, Мегамозг...

– Что ты хочешь, моя дорогая?

– Тебя-а-а...

– Наберись терпения, Роксана, – он снова целовал её нежную кожу, пока говорил с ней своим безумно волнующим голосом. – Наберись терпения и просто смотри, пока я буду целовать тебя. Просто думай о том, что я сделал это только для тебя. Думая о тебе. Желая тебя. Тогда, когда это казалось самым безумным, самым невозможным моим желанием.

– Что сделал?

Мягкий свет, плавно разгорающийся в кубе с тех пор, как наступили сумерки, полностью погас и они остались в сгущающейся темноте. Не горели даже лампочки умботов, которые, похоже, давно покинули куб. В наступившей тишине дыхание Мегамозга на её шее ощущалось ещё более волнительно.

– Что ты сделал?

– Смотри.

Огни города начали гаснуть. Странным образом, не сразу, а медленно, плавно, от самых нижних огней, как будто город тонул, опускаясь в черноту.

– Я знал, что если просто отключу всё электричество в городе, я только разозлю тебя, – зашептал Мегамозг, заставив её снова вздрогнуть. – К тому же, многие здания давно имеют автономную систему снабжения. А Мачомен неизбежно воспримет это как сигнал к атаке и у нас будет не больше пяти минут после этого. Поэтому я начал искать способ погасить город, но так, чтобы этого никто не заметил. И я понял, что проще отрезать город от нас.

– Генератор тьмы? – выдохнула Роксана.

– Ммм, мисс Ричи, вы что, до сих пор сумели сохранить способность ясно мыслить? Я впечатлён.

– И зачем это тебе?

– От города слишком много света. Вы когда-нибудь видели звёзды?

Роксана удивлённо замерла.

– Конечно.

– Когда? Когда в последний раз?

Она задумалась. Должно быть, давно. В детстве, в юности. Она так привыкла не видеть неба, что даже оказавшись за городом никогда не всматривалась в него в поисках звёзд. Она никогда не была достаточно романтичной для этого.

– Звёзды светят только в темноте. Ночной Метросити слишком яркий и шумный для этого, верно? Всё в белом искусственном свете, всё горит, всё сияет и всё до последней лампочки — лишь жалкая подделка, иллюзия света. Настоящую красоту вам покажет лишь тьма. Тьма прекрасна.

Роксана вскрикнула, когда почувствовала, что стеклянный куб начал вращение, едва не потеряла ориентацию в темноте, но Мегамозг крепко держал её и она доверилась этому ощущению.

– По другую сторону от этого суетливого города, только взгляните туда, мисс Ричи, – зашептал Мегамозг ей в ухо. – взгляните на эту бесконечность, когда Метросити не затмевает её своим сиянием.

– Ты говоришь как бог, – простонала Роксана.

– О, я репетировал, выбирая самые лучшие слова, чтобы поразить вас в самое сердце, – прошептал Мегамозг.

– Это прекрасно, – призналась Роксана и почти почувствовала его торжествующую ухмылку своей кожей.

Её глаза привыкли к темноте и она увидела яркую, горящую россыпь звёзд в небе, повсюду, куда могла повернуть голову, звёзды освещали тьму, оставляя очертания предметов, позволяли видеть водную гладь, так же покрытую отражёнными звёздами.

– Прекрасно?

– Ты прекрасен, – она откинула голову, открывая ему шею и рассматривая небо, действительно бескрайнее, сквозь прозрачный потолок.

– Я бы хотел чаще приводить вас сюда и показывать чистое небо.

– Пожалуй, это соблазнительно.

– У меня есть кое-что ещё для вас, мисс Ричи. Смотрите.

Роксана смотрела, но ничего не видела кроме звёзд. Через несколько секунд она увидела движущиеся над водной гладью огоньки. Больше огоньков, они становились ярче. Белые, синие, красные. Почти одновременно с тем, как она их рассмотрела, заиграла музыка, словно издалека, так же постепенно усиливаясь, как появлялось больше и больше огоньков. Они закружились, заиграли, стали перемигиваться. Их становилось ещё больше, они росли. В чёрное небо ударили тонкие лучи света, сплетая сеть и развеивая её.

– Ты будешь моей, – шепнул Мегамозг ей на ухо.

Она вздрогнула. Они стояли над разыгрывающимся фантастическим световым действом. Мимо стеклянного куба, совсем рядом, кружа друг с другом, пронеслась группа умботов, перемигиваясь разноцветными лампочками, они разлетались и сближались в странном танце, выделывая сложные пируэты, а когда поднялись достаточно высоко, засветились ещё сильней и испустили яркие лучи подобно взорвавшимся и застывшим брызгам салюта.

– Я клянусь, ты будешь моей, – продолжил Мегамозг, нежно целуя Роксану под ухом.

Часть умботов, взлетев высоко в небо, погасла, но зажглась новая группа, покрывшая сетью из огоньков всю гладь озера от береговой линии до самого горизонта. По ним прокатилась волна света, ещё одна и ещё, играя, как будто глубоководные обитатели перемигивались своими флюоресцентными завлекающими формами.

– Я клянусь всей тьмой своей души, я сделаю тебя моей королевой, – когда он касался губами её кожи, Роксана каждый раз вздрагивала, вздыхала и смотрела, смотрела, как зачарованная.

Новые лучи света ударили в небо от озера, тонкие, широкие, направленные и рассеянные, многоцветные, мерцающие и соткали точную копию Метро-Сити, всех его башен, статуй, сооружений современной архитектуры. Призрачно-световой город стал расти, изменяться и приобретать всё более причудливый, футуристический вид.

Музыка уже грохотала, но она слышала каждое бархатное слово Мегамозга, касающееся её кожи и пробирающее её до костей.

– Я хотел бы подарить тебе весь мир, – он скользнул губами по её шее ниже. – Я хотел бы подарить тебе вечность. Я хотел бы провести эту вечность рядом с тобой.

Город менялся плавно, уменьшался в размерах, пока не превратился в одну крошечную, поднимающуюся над тёмным озером звезду. Роксана проводила её глазами, и она, поднявшись высоко над ними, испустила во все стороны яркие лучи света, зажигая от себя новые, новые, новые огоньки, пока все они не вернулись на свои места и не закружились в сполохах невероятно ярких линий и волн, всех оттенков синего и красного, постепенно сливающихся в сиреневые и фиолетовые, яркие вспышки слепили на мгновенья, чтобы цветовая композиция резко менялась и перетекала из одной абстракции в другую.

– Прошу, Роксана, будь моей. Будь моей этой ночью. Будь моей всегда. Будь моей вечно. Я не хочу тебя отпускать. Я не отпущу тебя никогда. Я тебя люблю.

По выстроившимся в строгом порядке огонькам прокатилась волна света и они создали изображение сотен розовых сердечек, кружащих и поднимающихся от озера вверх и высоко в небе формирующих новую фигуру. Роксана охнула, узнав собственный силуэт, а потом рядом с её фигурой появился силуэт Мегамозга и закружил её в танце под новые вспышки и всполохи света.

– Посмотри, как прекрасна эта ночь, – шептал Мегамозг, уткнувшись ей в шею. – Посмотри, как прекрасны эти звёзды... Посмотри, как прекрасны мы... Будь со мной, Роксана, я люблю тебя.

Он крепче обнял её, прижал к себе и целовал, целовал, целовал её шею, её плечи, её щёку, целовал до тех пор пока она не повернула голову и не встретилась с его губами.

– Я люблю тебя, – шептал он ей в губы и Роксана уже не видела ничего, сосредоточившись на нём, на его поцелуе, чувствуя лишь вспышки света, яркую световую кульминацию.

Краем глаза она увидела, что все огоньки вокруг рванули в небо, высоко под ними, а потом обрушились вниз, на водную гладь озера, дождём, состоящим из множества ярких синих молний, гасли, едва приблизившись к воде и последняя световая волна прокатилась от берега и горизонта к центру озера, сжавшись до точки и погасла вместе с наступившей оглушительной тишиной.

Мегамозг прервал поцелуй и заглянул в её глаза, поворачивая её к себе, в кубе снова стало достаточно светло, чтобы она увидела выражение его лица, его взгляд, наполненный любовью и страстью.

– Теперь ты вольна делать что хочешь, – закончил он.

Она притянула его к себе, накрыв его рот жадным, страстным, глубоким поцелуем.

– Я не хочу опошлять романтичность момента, – отдышавшись от поцелуя, прошептала она ему на ухо, – Но, пожалуйста, отведи меня в спальню прямо сейчас, раздень меня... Чёрт возьми, я хочу тебя так сильно, что если не получу прямо сейчас, я умру от напряжения. Пожалуйста, Мегамозг. И я буду твоей.

Он снова поцеловал её.


	13. 13

Роксана думала, они никогда не доберутся до спальни и не останутся наедине. Но они добрались.

– Раздень меня, – сказала она.

Мегамозг ещё раз заглянул ей в глаза и нежно поцеловал. Она прикусила его за губу, он отпрянул.

– Раздевай, – шепнула она.

Он притянул её к себе и пробежал пальцами от шеи по её спине сверху вниз, скользнув по голой коже и проведя по краю корсажа.

– Ну же, – она повернулась к нему спиной и, поймав его руки, положила себе на талию.

Он начал нежно неспешно целовать её шею, там, где он так любил это делать, плавно поднимаясь губами от ключицы вверх, к мочке уха, быстро проведя языком по линии ожерелья и продолжив подъём. Роксана откинула голову, застонав одновременно от возбуждения и недовольства. Его промедление было невыносимо.

– Мегамозг, – позвала она. – Ты разве не хочешь увидеть, что под платьем?

– Я видел, – прошептал он, щекоча её кожу и лаская её под ухом. – Ты прекрасна.

Он лизнул её шею и провёл кончиком языка по мочке уха, медленно обведя ушную раковину и тихо застонав ей прямо в ухо. Роксана задрожала, взволнованно выдохнув, и прижалась к нему задом. Он обхватил её руками, прижав крепче, и продолжил лизать и мурлыкать от удовольствия.

– Мегамозг, – застонала она, мечтая почувствовать его руки ближе. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул прямо сейчас.

Проклятые пышные юбки мешали об него потереться и почувствовать его тело.

– Я собираюсь заняться с тобой любовью, – ответил он, не прекращая ласку.

– Я должна быть раздета, – она заёрзала, чтобы заставить его руки двинуться.

Наконец, он снова провёл ладонью по её спине, взялся за шнуровку и начал работать пальцами, не отрываясь от поцелуев её шеи, с другой стороны, и в открытое место ниже уровня её волос. Через несколько секунд он напряжённо засопел, отстранился и его движения стали резче.

– Чёрт возьми, как? – рассерженно прорычал он, дёргая шнуровку и путая длинные ленты ещё сильнее.

– Ммм, ты столько раз связывал меня, а теперь не можешь справиться с узлами? – певуче протянула Роксана, удобнее подставив для него спину.

– Я связывал тебя нормальными узлами, которые можно было легко и просто развязать, а это какой-то чёртов лабиринт.

– Нормальными узлами, – со смешком прошептала она. – Обещай, что ещё свяжешь меня нормальными узлами, хорошо? И, когда свяжешь, будешь долго, жёстко трахать, пожалуйста, Мегамозг.

Он замер. Она повернулась к нему, он стоял, глубоко смущённо покрасневшим, и смотрел на неё растерянными глазами. Потянувшись, она провела указательным пальцем по линии его скулы и коснулась большим его нижней губы.

– Разве ты никогда не фантазировал об этом, связывая меня?

Он нервно облизнул губы и его пальцы, снова нерешительные, легли на её талию.

– Я иногда думал об этом на этапе планирования, – смущённо признался он. – Если бы я позволил себе такие мысли во время похищения, я бы... Не смог нормально работать... Не смог даже глаз на тебя поднять. Ты моя богиня, ты моя...

Она смотрела на него с тем же выражением превосходства на лице, с каким обычно смотрела связанная на стуле, ухмыльнувшись, хитро прищурившись и приподняв бровь и, осознав это, он покраснел ещё больше. Она припала к его губам в жарком поцелуе, он с готовностью ответил, прижав её к себе и застонав в её рот.

– К чёрту платье, – прошипела она. – Уничтожь его, Мегамозг, порежь его, разорви на кусочки. Достань меня из него, я хочу тебя.

– Хорошо, – он взволнованно выдохнул, яростно целуя её. – Хорошо, хорошо.

Она не поняла, откуда он достал зловещий изогнутый нож.

– Уверена?

– Разрежь этот чёртов вуалевый торт своим злодейским ножом и освободи меня.

Он развернул её и слегка наклонил, надавив рукой на лопатки, Роксана замерла, когда почувствовала, как нож проникает между складками корсажа и мгновенно его расслабляет, разрезая мудрёную шнуровку, которую подружки невесты затягивали несколько минут, хихикая между собой. Когда платье стало висеть на ней достаточно свободно, она сделала шаг вперёд, ближе к кровати, выпрямилась и, поддев его большими пальцами за пояс вместе с кринолином, заставила скользнуть вниз и обрушится белой пеной водопада к ногам, оставшись в одном белье, туфлях и перчатках. Мегамозг громко вздохнул. Она обернулась к нему, не поворачиваясь, и посмотрела в его восхищённые глаза, плавно проведя руками по изгибу бёдер, а потом расстегнула бюстгалтер и бросила его в ворох одежды всё ещё не поворачиваясь.

– Иди ко мне, – позвала она.

Мегамозг подошёл, притянул её к себе, одной рукой скользнув по её телу и нежно взяв её грудь, невесомо касаясь пальцами. Она прижалась к нему, чувствуя складки его холодного костюма и горячее дыхание над самым ухом.

– И вот я снова стою перед тобой голая, а ты полностью одет, – прошептала она.

– Ты не голая, – он начал целовать её.

– Несколько прозрачных кусков ткани, которые ничего не прикрывают, не считаются.

Роксана повернулась и поцеловала его, потянув назад, к кровати.

– Раздевайся, – приказала она, оторвавшись от его губ.

Он отошёл на шаг и начал снимать одежду, глядя на неё, судорожно, торопливо, сначала путаясь в пуговицах, а потом вовсе отрывая их. Она, не сводя с него глаз плавно стянула с рук перчатки, позволяя ему видеть её медленные ласкающие движения. Затем поставила одну ногу на кровать и, подцепив чулок, так же неспешно стянула его с себя, расстегнув и сбросив на пол туфлю и несколько раз провела пальцами по гладкой коже. Потом повторила это со второй ногой.

– Полностью, – заметила она, выразительно посмотрев на почти раздетого Мегамозга, который замер перед ней в одном белье. – Хочу посмотреть, какое оружие прячется в твоих узких штанах.

Мегамозг нервно закусил губу и, глядя ей в глаза, решительным движением снял с себя боксеры, обнажая возбуждённый член, очерченный чёткими венами, чуть более глубокого синего цвета, чем он сам, с лиловой головкой, без единого волоска в этой зоне.

– Какой красивый, – жадно выдохнула Роксана, борясь с желанием потянуться и прикоснуться к нему, ощутить его в ладони, сжать и заставить Мегамозга кричать.

Мегамозг молча подошёл к ней и положил руки на её обнажённые бёдра, она толкнула его на кровать. Он упал, оперевшись на локти, не сводя с неё подёрнутых пеленой страсти глаз.

Она медленно забралась сверху, нависая над ним и почти касаясь его губ своими. Положила руки на его обнажённые плечи, а потом провела кончиками пальцев по его синей коже, прослеживая путь вен до ладоней. Их пальцы на секунду сплелись, а потом она обхватила его запястья и подняла его руки над головой. Он приподнялся и потянулся к ней губами, она с улыбкой невесомо скользнула по ним своими, а потом поцеловала под ухом.

– Закрой глаза, – прошептала она, щекоча его кожу.

Он подчинился, возбуждённо приоткрыв рот, так соблазнительно, что Роксана не удержалась и провела по его губам языком. Он потянулся к ней, но она медленно отстранилась, всё так же дразня.

– Не открывай. Не вздумай открывать.

Он вздохнул, облизнул губы, но послушно не стал открывать глаз.

Роксана на секунду отстранилась от него, вызвав недовольный стон, чтобы поднять чулки, брошенные у кровати. Так же быстро она вернулась к нему и, оседлав, медленно провела пальцами по его тонкому торсу, едва касаясь, ногтями обвела лиловые возбуждённые соски и поцеловала в шею долго, нежно, легко скользя по коже влажным языком, а потом поднялась к его губам. Мегамозг застонал, обхватив её талию.

Она снова отвела его руки вверх, а потом быстрым движением накинула на его запястья петли из собственных чулок и затянула.

Он дёрнулся и распахнул глаза, но не стал вырываться.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Когда я впервые увидела изголовье твоей кровати, я подумала, было бы неплохо привязать тебя к нему, – прошептала она, двинув бёдрами вверх и оказавшись сидя на его груди, прочно привязывая чулки к стальным прутьям. – Оно будто создано специально для этого.

– Ты уже везде тут похозяйничала? Разве это не я должен тебя связывать?

– У тебя уже был шанс сегодня, – она снова скользнула ниже, наклонилась к его шее и стала медленно целовать и посасывать её. – Но ты его упустил.

– Так нечестно, – он слегка дёрнулся. – Эй, хочешь сказать, тебе всё это нравится?

– То есть, до этого ты ещё сомневался? – промурлыкала она, не отрываясь от его кожи, лизнула и почувствовала, как он задрожал под ней. – Разве я не сказала это почти прямым текстом?

– Роксана, – прошептал он и начал извиваться, пытаясь сменить позицию, и когда она чуть поддалась ему, приподнявшись, он жадно впился в её губы.

Несколько секунд они наслаждались поцелуем, яростно играя языками и словно пытаясь выпить друг друга, но потом Роксана отстранилась, тяжело дыша и нависая над его лицом, недостаточно низко, чтобы он снова мог дотянуться до неё, и он протестующе захныкал.

– Теперь играем по моим правилам, – насмешливо сказала она и нагнулась над ним, почти касаясь его губ и снова отстраняясь, как только он начинал тянуться к ней. – Я разрабатывала этот злодейский план очень долго и я не позволю тебе снова его разрушить, мистер криминальный гений.

– Да, моя королева, – прошептал он с вожделением и Роксана почти утонула в его сияющих страстью и обожанием глазах.

Она сама не ожидала, сколько жара вызовут в ней эти его слова в сочетании с этим его взглядом. Наклонившись, она подцепила зубами его нижнюю губу, чуть пососала, проглатывая его вздох, и проделала то же с верхней, а потом снова нависла над ним, чтобы наблюдать за его лицом, его припухшими распахнутыми губами и тем, как он прикусывает их и водит по ним языком, не отрывая от неё глаз.

– Ммм, мне это нравится, – сказала она. – Я хочу посмотреть, в каких местах тебя нужно касаться, чтобы ты стонал сильнее всего, мой несравненный магистр зла.

Она снова невесомо провела пальцами по его коже, от шеи вниз, погладила его грудь, а потом, облизнув губу, царапнула по соскам ногтями, вызвав у него тихий стон.

– Так я и знала, – прошептала она, нагнувшись к его уху и слегка прикусив его. – Очень чувствительный.

Она перекатила его соски между пальцами, сжимая и разжимая, и он захныкал под ней, двигая бёдрами и пытаясь потереться об неё. Это вызвало у неё азарт, она сдавила сильнее и он протяжно застонал, а потом повернул голову и снова поймал её губы своими. Теперь он стонал ей в рот, пока она терзала, сжимала и перекатывала между пальцами его чувствительные соски, и она дрожала от этого, ей безумно нравились эти звуки, которые она заставила его издавать. Он тёрся об неё сильнее, и она чувствовала влажный след от его возбуждения на своём животе и бёдрах там, где ему удавалось коснуться кончиком члена её кожи.

– Роксана, – хрипло и тяжело шептал ей, не в силах надолго прервать поцелуй, снова и снова хватая её губы. – Роксана... Я так... сильно хочу... тебя... О, Роксана...

Это было так возбуждающе, она прижалась лобком к его члену, скользя по его длине, и он хрипло вздохнул, когда почувствовал всю её влагу через мокрые насквозь трусики.

– Сними их... Я хочу касаться тебя, – прохныкал он.

– О нет, ты не смеешь ставить мне условия, мой плохой мальчик – строгим тоном возразила она.

– Роксана... пожалуйста...

– Нет, Мегамозг.

Она с силой прижалась к нему и задвигала бёдрами, он запрокинул голову и громко застонал и она припала губами к его шее, покусывая и посасывая в чувствительных местах. Ощущать его, даже через ткань, было так приятно, что она тоже начала постанывать с каждым движением. Ей действительно хотелось скорее снять трусики, или сдвинуть их в сторону и опуститься на его пульсирующий член, чувствуя, как он медленно погружается в неё. Ей стоило невероятного усилия этого не делать. И так было хорошо, слишком хорошо, невероятные ощущения от волн удовольствия заставляли её прижиматься сильнее, двигаться быстрее она и со стоном оторвалась от него, потому что не хотела кончить на нём сейчас, чтобы не потерять интерес.

– Я ещё не нашла все твои точки, – прошептала она, снова играя губами и языком с его ухом, а её пальцы, последний раз сильно сжав соски, скользнули ниже, по его чувствительному животу, и он задрожал, когда она начала выводить на нём узоры, слегка царапая ногтями. – Тебе нравится здесь?

– Да, – он дёрнулся под ней, она отстранилась и зависла над ним, наблюдая за его лицом, приоткрытыми губами, глазами, осоловевшими от желания.

Кончики пальцев поглаживали его, как будто каждый участок его кожи был музыкальными клавишами, мимолётное прикосновение к которым вызывало новую мелодию стонов. Он вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения и она, с самой коварной своей улыбкой, медленно опустилась пальцами ниже, к паху, но, даже не коснувшись возбуждённого члена, резко изменила траекторию движения и прошлась к его бёдрам, надавливая с большей силой, а потом, хмыкнув, сжала его зад в ладонях. Он протестующе застонал.

– Не нравится? – спросила она самодовольно.

– Нравится, – он двинул бёдрами навстречу её движениям.

Она снова провела кончиками пальцев совсем рядом с его членом и опустилась ниже, он снова дёрнулся ей навстречу, но она опять прошла мимо.

– Роксана, – зашептал он, она нагнулась к нему, скользнула губами по его шее вниз и прикусила сосок, играя с ним языком, пока её пальцы массировали его живот и бёдра. – Ох, Роксана!

Она издала смешок и сделала то же самое со вторым соском, оставляя лужицу слюны вокруг него. Её пальцы двигались, лаская кожу, совсем рядом с самым напряжённым участком его тела, но не касались его, снова и снова начиная мять его ягодицы.

– Роксана, я тоже хочу ласкать тебя, – простонал Мегамозг, изо всех сил извиваясь под ней. – Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, отвяжи меня.

– Нет, – проворковала она, оторвавшись от его сосков и лизнув его губы, ловко ускользнув от его попытки поцеловать её. – Ты упустил свой шанс, ты слишком долго мучил меня, моя очередь.

Он протестующе захныкал и она снова лизнула его, увернулась и издала удовлетворённый смешок, чувствуя его реакцию и похотливый взгляд.

– Попробуй поймай меня.

Ещё раз наклонившись, она так же быстро провела языком по его нижней губе и тут же отвела лицо, как только он к ней потянулся. Он смотрел на её губы, она повторила это ещё раз, и ещё, стараясь быть быстрее и отклоняться каждый раз в новую сторону, целуя его шею, подбородок и поднимаясь обратно. Когда она опять слегка потянулась к нему, он внезапно рванул вперёд и с рычанием впился в её губы. Она застонала, отвечая на жадный поцелуй и прижимаясь к его телу. Он весь напрягся под ней и она положила руки на его запястья, мягко поглаживая, чтобы он прекратил вырываться.

– Я поймал тебя, – простонал он, не переставая пытаться потереться об неё. – Теперь развяжи меня.

– И что ты будешь делать?

– Я буду целовать тебя, я хочу касаться тебя руками, я хочу ласкать твою грудь, как ты ласкала мою.

– Нет, – прошептала она, – не развяжу.

Она снова отстранилась и села на нём, посмотрев сверху вниз.

– Роксана...

– Нет, мне нравится, что я могу делать с тобой. Ты весь мой.

Она плавно провела пальцами от его паха по животу вверх, обвела соски и поднялась выше, по ключицам, потом к плечам, потом по рукам ещё выше, к внутренней чувствительной стороне его локтей, где стала плавно водить ногтями по его нежной коже. Он снова задрожал. Она снова села так, чтобы слегка касаться лобком его члена.

– Роксана... – он двинул бёдрами, она отстранилась, а потом припала губами к нему, целуя в шею, там, где ей больше всего нравился его вкус и биение жилки пульса, и она могла слушать его хриплое дыхание и тихий стон.

– Я хочу знать, что делать с тобой, чтобы заставить тебя кричать, просить и умолять.

Резко, без предупреждения она схватила и скрутила его соски и он действительно закричал под ней, изогнувшись, запрокинув голову и бессознательно яростно задвигав бёдрами.

– Нравится, да? – промурлыкала она, стискивая сильнее.

– Да, Роксана, да!

Она легла на нём, прижавшись животом и чувствуя, как его член скользит по её коже вверх и вниз, оставляя влажную дорожку, пока он громко стонет.

– Интересно, что будет, когда я найду ещё более чувствительное место?

– Пожалуйста, Роксана...

Она резко встала и его протестующий стон перешёл в удовлетворённый, когда она легко сжала его член одной рукой, а потом отпустила его и стала невесомо водить по его длине пальцами.

– Ещё раз, – почти задохнувшись, выдохнул он. – Сделай так ещё раз.

– Может быть.

Она поцеловала его в подбородок, коснулась скулы, потом края рта, потом подцепила его нижнюю губу зубами и втянула в себя. Пальцами она стала обводить его головку, после каждого второго круга скользя вниз до основания, потом вверх. Он мягко двигался под ней, толкаясь в её руку, но она следила за тем, чтобы он мог коснуться только кончиков её пальцев. Ему этого было достаточно, чтобы тихо, ритмично стонать и это был самый возбуждающий звук, который она когда-нибудь слышала.

Прекратив поцелуй и закусив губу, Роксана запустила вторую руку себе в трусики и, раздвинув пальцем складки, сразу ощутила свою влажность, невесомо лаская клитор и мокрые липкие губы и уронив тихий стон ему в рот.

– Роксана, я могу делать это сам, – хрипло прошептал Мегамозг. – Я могу сам тебя гладить, сам проникнуть своими пальцами в тебя, и двигать ими, пока ты ласкаешь мой член, Роксана, дай мне сделать это.

– Ты не можешь, – ответила она и снова сжала его член в руке, а потом отпустила. – Ты же связан.

– Развяжи и я покажу, какие длинные и гибкие у меня пальцы...

– Ммм, заманчиво, но нет, Мегамозг. Тебе не удастся одурачить меня и вырваться на свободу раньше времени.

Она взяла его член в кулак и задвигала быстро и ритмично.

– Боже, Роксана, да, ещё! – закричал он.

Она отпустила его. Он дёрнулся ей навстречу, легко коснувшись руки, и она положила ладонь на его живот, щекоча кожу.

– Нет, пожалуйста... Ещё...

– И что ты для этого сделаешь? – промурлыкала она, наклонившись к нему, а потом снова увернувшись от поцелуя и глядя в его глаза.

– Всё, что хочешь.

– Всё, что хочу?

– Да.

Она поднесла к его лицу свои влажные пальцы, которыми только что ласкала себя, не отрывая чуть насмешливого взгляда от его глаз и слегка изогнув одну бровь, а потом медленно коснулась его губ. Он открыл рот и провёл языком, слизывая её влагу, между двумя пальцами вокруг подушечек и она возбуждённо задрожала, облизнув губы. Она впервые видела его язык во всей красе и была уверена, что он длиннее, острее и ловче, чем язык у любого другого человека, и это заставило её затрепетать от предвкушения, что ещё этим языком он может с ней делать.

Он, словно мастер своего дела, ещё несколько раз провёл языком между её пальцев, снизу вверх по всей длине надавливая сильнее и пытаясь проникнуть в щель между ними, и теперь уже он смотрел в её глаза с лёгкой насмешкой, потому что он понимал, на что похоже то, что он делал и о чём она сейчас думала. Добравшись кончиком языка до её подушечек и обведя их, он приоткрыл рот и втянул её пальцы в себя, сильно обсасывая их. Роксана не удержалась и тихо застонала, чувствуя всё сильнее разгорающийся жар. Он ухмылялся, облизывая и обсасывая её пальцы и выглядел при этом слишком самодовольным.

Она наклонилась и снова стала целовать его шею, чтобы не видеть больше этого дико возбуждающего взгляда и как он играет языком с её пальцами и только тогда смогла забрать у него руку, заставив снова протестующе хныкнуть, но не позволила ему целовать себя в губы, прижавшись сильнее.

– Ты уже обещал сделать всё что я хочу.

Она с большим давлением, чем обычно, прикусила его ухо, он повернул голову, подставляя ей больше места для ласки и она воспользовалась этим, лизнув его от ключицы вверх по всей длине шеи до подбородка, а потом снова начала прикусывать нежную кожу, заставляя его дрожать.

– Я знаю, – простонал он.

– А потом бросил меня одну, возбуждённую, неудовлетворённую, и заставил меня саму трахать себя пальцами и шептать в подушку твоё имя. Ты знал это?

– Роксана...

– Мегамо-озг, – она простонала его имя, протяжно на последнем слоге, заставив его вздрагивать при его звучании и начала целовать и посасывать его горло, нежно лаская его тело пальцами. – Ты ужасный злодей, Мегамозг.

– Я знаю...

– Это не то, что я хочу от тебя услышать.

Она нежно провела всеми пальцами по его члену снизу вверх и снова скользнула руками дальше, выше, по чувствительному животу, выше, касаясь рёбер, к напряжённым соскам, но их тоже задела лишь слегка, невесомо, обведя кончиками ногтей несколько раз по кругу.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу услышать? – спросила она и повторила это движение с самого начала ещё раз.

– Роксана, – он вздрагивал под ней и толкался навстречу, пытаясь увеличить площадь её касания. – Знаю.

– Я не слышу тебя, Мегамо-озг, – она снова простонала ему в ухо, прикусила под ним кожу и ещё раз повторила игру с его самыми чувствительными точками.

– Прости меня, Роксана, – прохныкал он извиваясь. – Прости меня, о, Роксана, о моя несравненная, о моя желанная, о моя коварная злая королева, ты можешь меня простить?

Она отстранилась и села на его ногах, убрав руки от его тела, взглянув в его глаза

– Конечно, могу, – проворковала она, плавно поглаживая себя так, чтобы он видел. – Сразу после того, как я поработаю над твоим наказанием.

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, Роксана нагнулась к его подрагивающему от возбуждению члену и медленно лизнула его от основания до головки, провела языком по крошечной щели на головке, слизывая сладковатые капли. Он застонал, выгнулся и запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза.

– Смотри на меня! – приказала Роксана, он тут же подчинился, вернув ей голодный взгляд. – Хорошо.

Она лизнула ещё раз, наблюдая, как вытягивается его лицо, приоткрывается рот в беззвучном «о», его глаза, полуприкрытые, задурманенные, не отрывались от её рта, он снова напрягся и натянул на себя перевязь.

– Возьми его в рот, – сказал Мегамозг неожиданно низким твёрдым голосом, чуть хрипло, глядя на неё безумными глазами и, хотя сейчас он лежал под ней связанный и полностью обнажённый, он больше всего был похож на злодея, невероятного и неотразимого. – Роксана. Возьми его. В рот.

Она задрожала и просто не смогла ему отказать, со стоном удовольствия втянув в себя головку и начала сосать, погружая его всё глубже. Она обожала его голос, обожала, особенно этот низкий, злодейский, хриплый, с помощью которого он раньше играл с ней и ходил по самому опасному краю флирта, с помощью которого сводил её с ума весь вечер. Он застонал и снова запрокинул голову. Она обхватила основание его члена рукой и начала ритмично двигаться, насаживаясь на него. Он громко дышал, постанывая, двигая бёдрами ей навстречу. Ей безумно нравилось делать это с ним, слышать его стоны и управлять ими. Она чувствовала, как он напрягался всё сильнее и остановилась, прижав его бёдра к постели и не позволив больше двигаться, а потом со вздохом сожаления медленно выпустила его член изо рта, напоследок поддев головку кончиком языка.

– Роксана, нет!

– Ты пытался одурачить меня! – сердито прошептала она и поднялась вдоль его тела к его лицу, нависая над ним. – Ты использовал свой гипнотический голос, чтобы приказывать мне.

– Мой голос так действует на тебя? – он был удивлён.

Она прикусила его подбородок, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи, и начала посасывать и покусывать его кожу, поднялась по линии челюсти к уху и принялась играть с ним языком, заставив хрипло дышать.

– О, я должен был догадаться, – она почувствовала, как его губы, прижатые к её шее,растянулись в улыбке, когда он снова низко и хрипло заговорил. – По тому, как ты на меня всегда смотрела, когда я разговаривал так с тобой.

– Неправда, я держала себя в руках.

– Я знал, что за твоим хитрым прищуром кроется что-то ещё, – самодовольно возразил он. – Ни одна другая женщина не позволит себе смотреть на меня с таким интересом, изогнув бровь, призывно улыбаясь, облизывая и прикусывая губы, когда я угрожаю ей ядерной бомбой.

– Должна признать, тот опыт с бомбой был дико возбуждающим, – согласилась она. – Я была уверена, что ты вот-вот набросишься на меня.

– Мне было сложно сдержаться.

– Я заметила. Я с такой силой тебя провоцировала, ты просто чёртов бог самоконтроля. И с каждой моей выходкой ты только брал тембр ниже и твой голос обволакивал меня как бархатный мёд, я чуть не кончила от одного твоего голоса, когда была привязана к бомбе.

Он задрожал.

– Боже, Роксана... Если бы я знал...

Он начал извиваться под ней, пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы поймать её губы.

– Тебя возбуждает, когда мы говорим об этом?

– Да...

Она опустила бёдра на его член и прижалась к нему, он медленно задвигался, скользя под ней, она тут же изогнулась так, чтобы он тёрся о её клитор и тонко застонала от волны удовольствия, а потом снова прижалась к его уху губами.

– Тогда тебе будет интересно узнать, что когда я пришла домой, я выла от возбуждения, я трахала себя пальцами, а потом даже пришлось достать вибратор и я трижды довела себя до оргазма, прежде чем смогла сбросить напряжение и расслабиться.

– Боже, Роксана... Если бы я знал...

Она, наконец, поцеловала его в губы и он тут же с готовностью яростно ответил, подавшись вперёд, к ней.

– Что бы ты делал, если бы знал?

– Развяжи меня, – простонал он, а потом снова взял свой голос под контроль, вернув тембр, который она любила больше всего и посмотрел на неё своим самым злодейским гипнотическим взглядом. – Развяжи меня, Роксана. Тогда узнаешь.

Она отстранилась от него и он протяжно разочарованно застонал.

– Игра становится интереснее, когда ты знаешь мои слабости, не так ли?

Она встала над ним и поддела пальцами трусики.

– От них уже нет никакого толку, они такие мокрые, – проворковала она и сняла их, стоя почти над его лицом.

– Роксана, дай мне лизнуть тебя, – зачарованно прошептал он.

– Что? Я не слышу, Мегамозг, – отозвалась она, провела руками по своему телу и запустила пальцы между ног, плавно, дразняще водя ими по своим складкам больших губ.

Он неотрывно смотрел на её движения, напрягшись и натянув свои путы в попытке привстать и быть ближе к ней. Ухмыльнувшись, она проникла пальцем глубже, разведя складки, запрокинула голову и застонала, коснувшись чувствительных точек, водя от сладкого бугорка нервов к призывно мокрой щели и обратно.

– Роксана, – позвал он хрипло и снова сделал голос низким и бархатным. – Опустись на моё лицо, Роксана. Сядь на меня. Я буду ласкать тебя. Я буду пить тебя. Я запущу в тебя мой язык, длинный скользкий язык, ты же хочешь, я буду лизать, сосать, целовать тебя.

– Да, Мегамозг, продолжай, – простонала она, позволяя ему видеть, как уже два её пальца скользят по ней, скользят в неё и проникают всё глубже.

– Сядь мне на лицо, Роксана, я хочу, чтобы моя большая синяя голова была между твоих ног, я хочу, чтобы мой рот накрывал твоё лоно, я хочу тереть моим языком твой клитор, я хочу сосать его, я хочу ласкать тебя, пожалуйста, сядь на меня.

– О да, мне тяжелее удержаться с каждым твоим словом, – поддразнила она.

Он заёрзал под ней, приподнимая своё тело, к самому изголовью, напряг руки, полуприсел, вывернувшись почти болезненно и дотянувшись лицом чуть выше уровня её колен, не отрывая похотливого взгляда от того, что она делала так близко от него. Она проникала в себя пальцами быстро и ритмично, подстраиваясь под его слова, издавая сладкие тихие стоны и дразня его и себя до безумия.

– Роксана, иди ко мне, дай моим губам коснуться тебя, дай моему языку проникнуть в тебя, глубоко в тебя, дай мне тебя вылизать, дай слизать всё до капли, дай мне заставить тебя кричать, дико, яростно кричать, пока я буду пить тебя, лизать тебя, трахать тебя своим ртом, языком, Роксана, хочу, чтобы ты кончила мне в рот, хочу ощутить это своим языком, сядь мне на лицо, Роксана, сядь.

– Да, Мегамозг, да!

Она закричала и задрожала от волны оргазма, сладким электрическим взрывом прокатившегося от возбуждённого клитора вглубь тела, к кончикам пальцев, перехватившего дыхание, её ноги подогнулись и она опустилась на него, заставив лечь на место, и тут же скользнула ещё ниже, прижавшись к нему всем телом и страстно, жадно целуя.

– Чёртов коварный злодей, ты заставил меня кончить своим ртом, даже не притронувшись ко мне, – прошептала она ему в губы.

– Я это сделал? – растерянно проговорил Мегамозг, словно не он только что говорил самые сексуалные в мире вещи.

– Хочу тебя, – она начала покрывать его лицо яростными рассеянными поцелуями. – Хочу твой член внутри меня прямо сейчас. Хочу тебя, трахни меня, пожалуйста, Мегамозг.

– Развяжи и я это сделаю, – он снова дёрнулся к ней, быстро и хрипло зашептав с угрожающими нотками в голосе. – Я тебя трахну, я скручу тебя и буду вдалбливать тебя в кровать, развяжи, я буду трахать тебя так сильно, как только смогу.

– Это то, что я от тебя хотела.

Снова скользнув по его щеке губами, она потянулась к его связанным рукам, легко нашла концы чулок и потянула на себя, мгновенно ослабляя узлы, запоздало подумав о том, что всё это время он легко мог развязаться сам, но... Не стал.

Зарычав, Мегамозг тут же крепко схватил её за талию и перевернул под себя, властно разведя её бёдра и, впившись поцелуем в её губы, одним сильным, резким движением вошёл в неё, заставив кричать в его рот и выгнуться ему на встречу. Он было замер, но она схватила его за бёдра и подтолкнула сделать следующее движение, изогнувшись ещё и ещё. Он громко застонал, гася стоны в ней, она вцепилась в него так, будто от того, насколько он был близко зависела судьба всего мира, обхватила его ногами и кричала, кричала в него, пока не потеряла его губы, потом кричала в его шею, ощущая только его сильные, мощные, бешеные толчки, разливающие удовольствие по всему телу и затмевающие последние проблески сознания. Он стонал её имя ей в ухо, рычал, увеличивая темп. Она бурно кончила под ним, крича, дрожа всем телом, а он не останавливался, вдалбливался и вдалбливался в неё, продлевая, усиливая удовольствие и, кажется, тоже кричал, и звук его крика рождал и разносил в её теле новые волны удовольствия. Она почувствовала, как он напрягся, сделав три особо глубоких и сильных толчка, удовлетворённо вскрикнул, вцепившись в неё ещё сильнее и жадно впился в её губы, пытаясь целовать её и отдышаться одновременно.

– Я люблю тебя... люблю тебя... люблю... – хрипло шептал он, судорожно целуя её лицо.

Она пыталась ухватить его губы, но он был везде, целуя снова и снова слишком быстро, всхлипывая, как будто без поцелуев ему будет не хватать воздуха. Она прижала его к себе, обхватив за талию и не позволяя ему выскользнуть из себя, чтобы как можно дольше ощущать наполненность и единство.

– Так хорошо, – прошептала она.

– Слишком хорошо, – ответил он, ткнулся в её губы и медленно, нежно поцеловал. – Я умер и попал в рай. С тобой. Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя, – ответила она, целуя его.

– Я сделал то, что ты хотела, Роксана, я трахнул тебя. Пожалуйста, теперь позволь заниматься с тобой любовью весь остаток ночи.


End file.
